A Friendly Wager
by Twipotterfreak28
Summary: "If I win, you have to come clean my house without magic for the next 2 months." I smiled. He smirked. "Fine. But if I win, you have to sleep with me." Both doctors, Draco and Hermione have a lot on their minds. They'll do anything to win this bet- it's time to play dirty. But when they each can't remember the night of the party, chaos ensues. Stitches won't fix this one, doc.
1. Making the bet

_Hey... so this story will be a little raunchy than what I'm used to, there will be a lot of innuendos... and everything's 'easy'. So... enjoy, I guess? Yeah, whatever._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Beta'ed by... **me.** I'm doing it myself to practice some grammar/punctuation/editing skills._

**(Hermione pov)** - **The year is 2004, sometime in late May.**

* * *

"Shush, she's coming!"

"Medusa will have your arse if she catches you!"

"Come on guys, it's not like this is illegal or anything. I'm just having a bit of fun."

_Stupid, gormless interns. I swear, they get dumber and less subtle every year._

I forcefully closed the chart I was reading and sighed. Today was going to be a long day. The interns were playing in the break room again, after I specifically told them to run labs and tests. Who did they think they were? If I were bleeding out, I wouldn't trust them to do a single stitch, much less a spell, to save me.

I pursed my lips and walked over to the break room, where I could see my 5 interns laughing and giggling whilst trying to build a tower out of tooth picks. One of them saw me and had the decency to shut their mouth, while the others kept on. One by one they stopped playing, until the last one, Adam Smithers, was left with his back facing me, obnoxiously laughing.

"Guys, what's wrong? It's like you've seen a ghost or something." He chuckled, wincing when I finally spoke from the door way.

"Or turned to stone by Medusa, _or something_."

He froze and turned around, an embarrassed and terrified look on his face. They didn't know that I knew their little nickname for me, but they sure as hell did now.

"Dr. Granger! I- we were just- I mean- It-it's not what it looks like!" Smithers looked like he was about to piss himself. I would've laughed, had it not been that I had a reputation for being icy and respected.

"Line up." I said flatly, pointing to the wall. "_Now_."

They all skittered so fast their hair and coats flew back, reminding me of the way Snape's robes used to billow behind him in potions class. I walked up to the line they'd formed, and glanced at every one of them with fire in my eyes. They all looked at the ceiling, their hands shaking and their legs itching to run.

"Do you know why there are doctors?" I asked, walking in front of them like a drill sargeant. No one answered. "I said, do you know why?"

"T-to help sick people?" A small brunette, Kelsey Smith, said from the end of the line.

"Is that a question or an answer, Dr. Smith?" I said, glaring down at her.

"I-it's an answer, Dr. Granger!" She stuttered.

"Smithers," I turned away from Smith and heard her sigh in relief, while Smithers looked like he was going to faint. "Do you think playing with toothpicks is a good way to help people?"

He tapped his fingers against his thighs, as if wondering about something.

"I did not stutter."

"No," He said, sounding like a berated child. "But we were just having some fun-"

"Life isn't all about fun," I interrupted him, glaring at every intern. "Do you think dying is fun? Do you think having your insides slowly eaten away by cancer is fun? Those people don't think so. As doctors, you are to do your jobs. You're not being paid to screw around in the break room with toothpicks for your own immature amusement."

"Here we go," Smithers whispered to the intern beside him, Liam Calderney, who chuckled under his breath, hoping I wouldn't hear it.

"Congratulations," I smiled sickly sweet, walking over to the two men. "You've just bought yourself a month's work of rectal exams, Smithers. I'll have the nurses page you when one comes in."

He clenched his fists, and before he could stop himself, burts out saying, "Why are you such a bloody _prude?_"

He covered his mouth quickly, while the other interns gaped at him. I smiled and moved closer. Despite him being 6 inches taller, he still cowered in fear.

"Would you like me to remove you from the intern program?" I asked, and he shook his head. "That's where you're headed if you don't get your act together. Do your damn job, and you'll find there's no time for_ fun_."

I moved away from them and stood in the middle of the room, folding my hands behind my back, watching them squirm under my gaze. I titled my head when Liam looked at me and broke eye contact a second later.

"There are dying people all over this hospital," I said. "You didn't train as healers so you could waste your days goofing off. You all took an oath to help people, and I'll be damned if that's what we're not going to do. For the next two weeks, you will all be running labs and tests, as well as consultations. You will know the halls from here to the lab by heart when you're finished. And you certainly will not see the inside of an O.R. for at least a month."

They all groaned.

"Now get out of my sight," I dismissed them, smiling as they all but sprinted out of the room, on their way to the nurse's station to pick up tests. "Bloody _interns_. Lost their bloody_ minds_."

I walked out of the staffroom and over to the nurse's station, where I smiled at Sahara as she handed me a box and a note. She said it was the potion for the boy with the flu in the waiting room.

"Thanks. I'll just-" I stopped, opeing the box, to find a purple potion wrapped in a piece of parchment. "Not again." I flipped open the page to reveal elegant scrawl.

**For the sexy lioness on floor four.  
****Also, don't frown so much. You act like someone's killed your cat.**

**-Dr. Malfoy (or whatever the hell you call me these days)**

I balled up the paper and threw it in the trash, much to the dismay of Sahara, the nurse on call. Every female employee here had a crush on Draco, the resident potions master, and had shamelessly asked him out. Having all been rejected, they didn't understand how I could let _'such a sexy, adorable man'_ like him go.

Their words, not mine.

Draco and I's relationship had gotten... better. We were friends, yes, but that didn't stop him from flirting relentlessly with me. We'd had one drunken kiss at a christmas party, and he wouldn't stop until I agreed to go out with him.

"So... I heard what you did to your interns," I turned to see Blaise Zambini, the orthopedic specialist, smile at me. Despite our past, and Hogwarts houses, we'd struck up the most unusual friendship while going through our internship here. "It was pretty hot, if you ask me."

"Pervert!" I laughed and smacked him in the chest. "I was just doing what needed to be done."

"Says the war heroine who thinks working 18 hour days is like laying on a cloud," Blaise scoffed, walking in step with me as I went to deliver the potion. "Is that a potion? Is it from Draco?"

"Shut up."

"Oh, it is! Did I strike a nerve?"

"I said, shut up."

"You know, he really wants to get with you. Despite what you may have heard, he's not all one night stands now. I think he really likes you. Also, it does help that you're a pretty _attractive_-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as I tripped him and ran toward the waiting room, getting there just in time to give the woman the potion for her son.

"You're welcome. Have a nice day," I said, after the woman had thanked me profusely and hauled her son away.

I walked back the way I came and was joined by a messy-looking blaise, who was rubbing a spot on his forehead that looked on the verge of bruising. He nudged my side and I looked up at him innocently.

"That was rude, Miss Granger. I thought you were above needless violence," He said, looking offended."Especially to this pretty face."

"First of all, violence is necessary when a friend is being an arse. And second of all... you're not all that pretty." I laughed when he gasped in mock horror.

"You take that back!"

"No."

"I said, take it back!"

"What are you going to do about it, CoCo?"

Ever since I'd caught him stealing chocolate bars from the open vending machine when he thought no one was looking, I'd fallen into the habit of teasing him with the name _'CoCo'_.

Realizing he could do nothing without asking for trouble, he narrowed his eyes and practically hissed in defeat.

"The day will come, Hermione," He sighed, walking with me again. "And you will regret using that ridiculous nickname. Mark my words."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I patted Blaise's back as we made our way into the staff room, where most of the doctors were already seated.

I spotted Draco sitting across from Dr. Henley. He winked at me when I caught his gaze, making me blush and roll my eyes.

"Quiet down people, quiet down. Thank you for coming today. As you know, there has been a recent outbreak of the flu," The chief of surgery started, waving his arms around. "Dr. Malfoy is currently working on a potion that will hopefully cure it..."

I zoned out after that, thinking about what I was going to do tonight. Harry and Ginny were busy with James, so going to see them was out. Ron was working late at the auror's office, so he was out, too. Despite our failed reltionship, we were still best friends. As were Harry and I. Of course, Harry and Ginny had just had a baby, so they were busy.

Little James Sirius Potter was the exact replica of his father, save for his big brown eyes. He had just turned 4 months old. I babysitted him for at least 3 days a week. He was adorable and hilarious at the same time, so much so that I feared Fred and George had somehow seeped part of themselves into the innocent child.

"Hey," I was elbowed in the ribs by Blaise. "Are you even paying attention?"

"Sorry, zoned out for a minute there," I whispered back, before turning to the chief of the hospital.

"...And that's it." He said. No one said anything, so I assumed they wanted to get out of here as much as I did. "Alright people, you're dis- oh, wait, I almost forgot!"

We all perked up at this; the chief _never_ forgot _anything_.

"Starting tomorrow and going through the next two months, there will be a contest to see who can get the most positive feedback from their patients. You will each get a pack of 100 cards with brief surveys about your work on them. If your patient wants to fill it out, great. If they don't, too bad for you. At the end of the two months, the scores will be tallied, and the highest score wins."

"Sir, what does the winner get?" A small, blonde doctor asked.

"The winner gets a week's worth of paid vacation time," We gasped and started whispering excitedly. "Settle down, people! Also, they will get Burkley's old office."

Merlin! I loved that office! Dr. Burkley had transferred to America last month and his office- surrounded in glass and the richest color of brown wood- had been empty since then. I loved everything about that office, and I was going to win to get it. No more sitting in my own small, cube of an office.

"Have a great day!" He finished before xiting the room, leaving all of us to talk about the new contest.

"Did you hear that? Vacation time!_ Yes!_" Blaise fist pumped the air while looking at me.

"The office, too! It's so beautiful. I'm _definitely_ going to win this." I said, laughing at the face Blaise made.

"You're crazy if you think you're going to win, Hermione." I turned to see Draco smirking at me as he strode over to us. "Hey, Blaise."

"Hey man!" Blaise clapped Draco on the back.

"Anyway," Draco drawled, looking to me again. "I'm going to win, so there's no chance for you, I'm afraid."

"Like hell, Malfoy. Like hell." I rolled me eyes at him, causing him to laugh.

"You're cute when you know I'm right."

"And you'd be cute if you were walking away." I replied, making him smile.

"Fiesty," He whispered. "I like that in a woman."

"Oh, shove it. I'm going to win that office and that vacation, and that's that. So you can go slink off to your little potion lab, now."

"Whoa, guys." Blaise laughed. "The sexual tension between you two is overwhelming."

I blushed like mad at his comment.

"So you think I'm cute?" Draco said sensually. "Great! Just something else to distract you while I win the-"

"I don't think you're cute, and I'm going to win." I growled at him.

He gave a small chuckle and regained his usual smirking, cocky tone.

"How about we make this more interesting?" He suggested.

"What, like a bet?" I said, bewildered.

"Exactly that, Hermione."

I thought about it for a moment. I don't know what possessed me to day this, but in the next moment, the words came bursting out of my mouth. "Name your terms."

"Well, I'll let you go first. I am a gentleman, after all." He kissed my hand for good measure, making me scoff at his antics.

"Alright... If I win..." My voice faded off, until I snapped my fingers in satisfaction at my answer. "If I win, you have to come clean my house every Saturday for the next two months-"

"That's not-"

"-without magic." That silenced him.

We narrowed his eyes and thought about it for a moment, before nodding his head. "Okay, fine. But if I win..."

I thought he was going to say _'you have to go out with me'._ But I was horribly, horribly wrong.

"If I win, you have to sleep with me."

My eyes widened. Had I heard him right?

_You have to sleep with me._

Oh Merlin... what was I supposed to say? Decline? No. That would just add fuel to the fire that was my interns' jokes. They'd say I was a prude for not agreeing, along with every other doctor that had heard us. Was I supposed to agree? I don't know. I'd only ever had sex six times in my life, all with the same person. And it would be with Malfoy if I lost.

Not that he's not good looking.

_Where the bloody hell did that come from?_

"You can't honestly be considering this!" Blasie said from beside me. "I mean, don't get me wrong- Draco's my best friend- but this is sex! I was only teasing when I said-"

"You're on," I interrupted Blaise, much to his surprise, and stuck my hand out.

"You surprise me," Draco replied, shaking my hand and pulling me close, his voice dropping down to a whisper. "I look forward to seeing you... hopefully, with _less_ clothes on."

I pulled back and we shook hands, before he winked and turned away, walking out of the room.

"You have no idea what you just did." Blaise said, shaking his head. "This ought to be interesting."

From that first handshake, I realized that I didn't know what I was doing. Not at all. Why had I agreed? Why had I succumbed to his charm for one second, long enough for him to get his claws in me and draw me in? There was no telling how this would end, or who would win. But even though I was mentally berating myself for making the bet with Malfoy, there was one thing I was sure of.

The next two months would be _very_ interesting.

* * *

**A/N:** _I have a great feeling about this story. This will be a good one! So... review, guys. If want to see more of Draco (a blessing to the world) then you ought to tell me, because I might trash this one. I have three stories up for adoption, and if they don't get adopted, they will be deleted. And I don't want that to happen. So review, and check out my profile. Thanks! **-Nikki a.k.a.- Twipotterfreak28**_

**P.S.-**_ If you want to flame me, that's cool, too. Draco's kind of forward in this story, and without a verbal filter, but that will change once Hermione whips him into shape._


	2. Day 1

_Hey! So, I got great response from you guys, saying "No, don't trash the story! I want to see more of it!" I was embarrassed to have even thought about deleting this. Thanks guys. For everything._

_Disclaimer: I don't even need to say it. Revert all lawsuits to chapter one, please._

_Beta'ed by... **Yours truly**._

**(Draco pov)**

* * *

_**Day 1: First strike**_

* * *

_Bloody hell._

What did I just do? Oh Merlin, she thinks I'm a man whore now. She thinks I don't even like her and I just want to get into her pants- which wouldn't be a terrible thing, mind you- and I've ruined my chances.

_Way to go, you jackass._

"Dr. Malfoy, sir?" I was snapped out of my thoughts as a small, blonde intern tapped me on the shoulder with a pot in her hands. "Am I doing this right? The book says blue, but mine is green."

"Give me that," I snatched the pot out of her hands and took a whiff, almost yelling from the stench of the mix. "Good job, Yellow. Had this been given to a patient with the flu, they would have had nothing more to worry about... because you would have killed them. Go back and do it again, only this time, do it right."

She frowned and shuffled back to her seat, the four other interns in the room snickering at her. I took the opportunity to teach the redheaded girl- who was almost crying in laughter- a lesson.

"Red, stand up," I snapped my fingers and smiled as she immediately shut her mouth and stood. "Since you have free time to laugh and giggle at a fellow student, you obviously had time to go over the potions we made last week. Tell us the properties to the alteria potion, what it does, how you brew it, and what the ingredients are."

She smirked, obviously thinking she knew it. "The alteria potion was invented 50 years ago by a sick girl. The purpose of the potion is to cure allergies, and if taken too much, it can cause blindness and mental breakdowns. You brew it for 12 hours over a fire of 400 degrees, stirring every hour. It is made of lizard hearts, moonstone dust, salamander river water, unicorn hair, and essence of lavender."

Her smirk intensified as she spoke, and halfway through, I realized something that made me smirk even more than her.

"Very good, Red," I clapped, moving over to my chair and plopping myself down in it, before gesturing to everyone. "Now tell us why everything you just said is wrong."

"_WHAT?_ I was completely on point and you know it!" She suddenly said, before slinking back and looking scared. "Sir."

All of my interns had weird names like Cassandranilla and Jayloneter, so I called them by the color of their hair. There was yellow- the blond, red- the redhead, brown- the brunette, black- the black haired boy, and surprisingly, green- a boy who'd died his hair green on a dare and it never turned back to it's natural blond.

_What a shame._

Green raised him and I eagerly called on him.

"Well, Dr. Malfoy, this is just a guess... but I think the potion Cassandranilla was describing is the amortentia potion. And its inventor wasn't so much a _sick_ girl as she was a _love sick_ girl," He said meekly.

"That's right, Green! Here," I threw him a Hershey's kiss from my pocket. "Glad someone pays attention."

My latest obsession- besides Hermione- was a little muggle candy called a 'Hershey's Kiss' shaped in the little raindrop with a flat bottom. To me, muggles were lacking in numerous different areas... but damn, they made incredible candy.

"Red, sit down. Scowls do not become you," I smiled at Red who was now murmuring something as she plopped into her seat. "Right, then. I have potions for you all to deliver and consultations for medication orders. Come get them."

I handed out two boxes to each of them and sent the on their way, telling them not to come back unless they had the potion orders. In the meantime, I walked upstairs to the cafeteria and bought a drink.

I then reflected on the events of the last 2 hours.

I was such an ass. Really.

_If I win, you have to sleep with me_. I mean, who does that? I must have sounded like such a tosser at that moment. Sex as reward for winning a bet?

_Once again: I. Am. An. Ass._

"Mate, you're _such_ an ass." Blaise came up behind me and slapped my back.

I've said it so much inside my head, Blaise is even saying it now.

"I know," I groaned, leaning forward until my head hit the table.

"Well then why'd you do it?" He chuckled, sipping his coffee. "There are much _simpler_ ways of getting her to go out with you than trying to get into her panties."

I muttered something and pulled my head back up, peeling off the napkin that was stuck to my forehead. I frowned and scrunched up my eyebrows.

"So how do you propose I win?"

Blaise started laughing hysterically. "You want me... to help you... get her into bed?" He chuckled. "So not happening!"

"Come on! You're my best mate! The muggles have a saying, you know. Bros before ho-"

"Hermione is not a whore." Blaise almost growled. "And if you want to win this, you'll have to do it with your own... skills."

I narrowed my eyes and huffed. Why couldn't he help me with this? Of course, I wasn't actually going to make her sleep with me when I won- just take her on a date, maybe get a few drinks in her and see where it went. If we ended up between the sheets... just another perk.

"Fine, I'll tell you something. Just stop with the constipated look already!" Blaise said, nudging my ribs. I looked at him expectantly. "Her interns... they don't like her. They think she's the meanest doctor that ever lived. She's strict and whenever they screw up- which is often- she punishes them with extra work."

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to use _that_ to win?" I asked Blaise, as if he had just told me that the sky was blue.

"I don't know. I just said I'd tell you something," He clapped me on the back and got up from his seat. "I believe that qualified as something."

As he walked away, I seriously contemplated throwing my plastic knife at his head. That bugger... telling me useless information like that.

So, Hermione was a prude and her interns didn't like her because she was strict. So what? I expected as much.

"Wait, I got it!" I accidentally yelled out loud, drawing attention to myself. "Go back to what you were doing, people. Nothing to see here."

I practically ran from the cafeteria, a devious smile on my face. I'd formulated the perfect plan to devastate her chances of winning:

Turn her interns against her, so that when her patients caught her yelling at them, they'd give her a bad score and it would lower her chances of winning! It was perfect! I just had to pick her one intern that was dumb enough to fall for it...

"Hey, Smithers!" I yelled as I saw Adam Smithers, one of Hermione's interns, sprinting across the halls with charts in his hands. He was perfect for the plan. "Could I have a word?"

"I don't know... Dr. Granger wants these tests back_ ASAP_," He said nervously.

"Oh, don't worry," I patted his shoulder and put all of the charts on the counter beside us. "This will only take a moment..."

**(Hermione pov)**

_Merlin. I'm an idiot. I'm such an idiot... they shouldn't call me the brightest which of our age anymore. I pretty much forfeited that title when I agreed to that stupid bet._

"Hey 'Mione!" Blaise waved as he strode down the hall, coffee cup in hand. "I just had the most interesting chat with Draco- why are you frowning?"

"Because I'm a dunce," I groaned, hiding my face in my hands. "I never should have agreed to that."

"Well then, smarts, why did you?" He inquired, raising his eyebrows at me.

"I don't know!" I shouted, drawing the attention of a nearby nurse. "I just didn't want to be a prude for once... and I already regret this decision. If I call off the bet, he'll mock me until I murder him!"

"That is true."

"Blaise!" I suddenly said, grabbing a hold of his coat and pushing myself up against him. "You've got to-"

"If this is your way of seducing me... I'm not going to sleep with you," He said it while nodding his head and winking, causing me to push myself off of him and smack him in the chest. "Stop hurting me, woman! Geez... You're going to put _me_ in this hospital one of these days."

"Anyway, what I was trying to say before you rudely interrupted me with your inappropriateness was that you have help me win!" I clapped.

"No. No way. I'm not going to help you get Draco to do your manual labor." He dismissed. "And there are much simpler ways to get him sweaty and inside your house."

"I don't like him that way, Blaise!" I hit him again for good measure. "I just can't lose this bet."

"Then you never should have agreed to it!" He chuckled.

I put on my famous pout and doe eyes, making him cover his eyes and repeat 'I can't see it' over and over. He took his hands away and slapped them back when he saw I was still pouting.

"Stop! Stop it already!" He cried. "You know that face haunts me!"

"Then help me, CoCo," I pleaded, getting right in his face.

Ever since I'd caught him stealing my candy bars, I teased him the name CoCo.

"Alright! Just stop it!" He said, and I smiled at him. "I will tell you one thing, but that is it!"

"Thank you!" I threw my hands around his neck, before he pushed me off seconds later.

"Yes yes, _whatever_."

He took my hand and dragged me off into an on-call room, locking the door and checking to make sure no would could hear, putting a silencing spell on the room just in case.

"Honestly, what could be so important that you're doing all of this just to tell me?" I asked as he searched a pillow on the bed.

"You don't understand," He mumbled. "If he finds out I've told you this, he'll cut off my genitals and wear them as a necklace. Or worse... rip off my eyebrows."

"Why is ripping off your eyebrows worse than losing... _that_?"

"Because my eyebrows are perfect," He said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Now, you have to promise that you won't tell him that I told you. Swear it!"

"Alright, I swear." I saluted him. "Now tell me!"

"Last month, Draco told me about a dream that he'd had," He said, pulling me to sit on the bed beside him. "And in the dream... you were there, and he was there."

"And what were we doing in this dream?" I inquired.

"Well," He sighed. "It's not really what you _both_ were doing... more like what _you_ were doing to _him_."

My eyes widened.

"Go on..." I said, trying to keep my cool.

"Well... he said that he was lying down on a bed... and you were at the foot of the bed..." He then gesture to his groin area, then my mouth. "And you were... er... giving him... Look, I can't say it! You've got to know what I'm talking about!" He gestured to his groin and then my mouth one more time.

Then it clicked.

"_Ew!_" I shook, bouncing off the bed in a fit of giggles. "Draco had a dream that I was going down on him?"

"Don't scream!" He whispered harshly, covering my mouth with his hand. "Do you want to let people know we're in here? It wouldn't exactly look innocent for me to have an attractive woman in here with me, all by ourselves."

"What is it with men and intercourse?" I asked, making him blush. "Scientifically speaking... it's a way to conceive children. Honestly, if there were no such thing as contraceptives, you men would have a lot of other things on your mind besides fornication."

"First of all, stop using words like _'intercourse'_ and_ 'fornication'_. That makes is sound dirty. Second of all... I'm a guy and we have hormones. Sue us," Blaise shrugged, unlocking the door and strutting into the hall.

"One question though..." I said. "How am I supposed to use that against him?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something. They call you the brightest witch of our age for a reason, you know."

Blaise leaned over and kissed my cheek, walking down the hall and winking at the nurses as he walked by. Blaise was such a flirt- though he never did anything. He could charm the trousers off any woman he chose, but never actually took one of them to bed. He flirted relentlessly with me because he found it funny that I would blush. The nurses all looked at him as if he were the last drop of water in the Sahara desert, making him use that to his advantage. If he ever needed a hand... a nurse would gladly give it to him. Or an arm, or a leg... or anything, really.

But besides Blaise, there was the issue of Draco Malfoy.

Our friendship was mended and we hung around each other sometimes... but he found me attractive and that made me nervous. What would it look like, anyway?

_War heroine and ex-death eater together!_

I didn't want to see that plastered on the front page of the Daily Prophet, which would happen if the relentless Rita Skeeter had anything to say about it. I wouldn't mind being with Draco, really, but it sure as hell wasn't going to happen because I lost a bet. The humiliation would haunt me forever. I mean, if when he was cleaning my house- and my bedroom- he were to get sweaty and needed to lie down... I'd gladly offer a bed. And if we ended up in that bed together, it wouldn't be the worst thing that had happened to me.

"Ugh!" I shook the thoughts from my mind. I then looked across the hall to see Smithers and Draco chatting. "Malfoy? What are you up to..."

I tip toed over to the nurses' desk from behind and ducked under the tables, listening in on their conversation.

"Dr. Granger will be angry, sir."

"What can she do, Smithers? You're already running labs."

"I don't know, Dr. Malfoy. Messing with a patient's tests seems wrong, just so you can win a bet."

"It's not a bet... It's more of a friendly wager. Just do it, please? I'll give you my cafeteria card for a week," Adam must have nodded. "Great! Now, remember what I told you-"

"Switch two results and get Dr. Granger to yell at me in front of a patient, so they'll give her a bad score on the cards. Do it as much as I can."

"Good, good. I appreciate this, Adam. I'll be sure to write that recommendation for you tonight."

"Thank you, Dr. Malfoy."

They both walked away, leaving me open mouthed and shocked. Draco would stoop so low as to mess with my interns, just so he could win a bet? Oh... the blond was as good as dead. When I got my hands on him-

Wait...

"That's exactly what he wants," I whispered, picking myself up off the floor and watching his retreating form through the halls. I smirked. "Well not today, Malfoy. It's on."

I walked away and waved at Smithers as I went, knowing full well what he planned to do. Now all I had to do was formulate my plan of attack against Draco. I had the upper hand and it was going to stay that way. But how was I supposed to use a sex dream against him?

I walked down the hall toward the attending's lounge, throwing myself onto the couch and shutting my eyes. This was so complicated... and on top of that, I had a 2 hour surgery to do in half an hour! A man had somehow gotten stabbed with a quill; the quill had gone straight through his sternum- cracking the bone into 3 pieces- and gotton lodged into his chest cavity. It was about an inch into the lung, with the first cenemeter of it in his heart. They were prepping him now.

In rare cases do we have to do things the muggle way. Surgery happened often, but only because we could not repair tears in the organs or take tumors out of bodies with a simple spell from the outside. The magic would course through the skin and end up doing more harm than good, do we simply cut until we saw what was wrong, did a few spells, sewed them back up and faded the scar. They'd still feel pain, it just would not appear to be there.

But in a case like this- with a metal stick lodged into the chest, poking holes through 2 major organs- we were forced to do everything the mugge way. Spells were too strong to be used on such a fragile organ like the heart, and casting a 'reparo' on a lung could rip it open or completely heal it. Better not to take the chance. So today, as the leading cardiothorasic surgeon- with 3 years of general surgery under my belt- I was to repair the organs almost blindly. Blaise would come in and repair the sternum- with him being the orthopedic specialist- after I was finished. The estimated time was 2 hours, but with both of us in there, it would take an hour and a half at the most.

"Hermione... Hermione..." I heard Blaise, then felt his hands shaking me. "Hermione... _GRANGER!_"

"WHAT!" I yelled, my arms flailing at him. "I just wanted 2 minutes of sleep!"

"Well you're not going to get them. They're ready for us and we have to go. Right now." Blaise grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Honestly, you're so tired because you insist that 4 hours of sleep a night is enough. Do I have to prescribe mandatory sleeping pills for you?"

"You're not my doctor, Zabini," I shook his hand off of my shoulder. "I'm fine. I just need a bit of coffee before-"

Bliase thrusted my favorite coffee mug into my hands, the hard clay filled with steaming black coffee. I took a whif and chugged some of it down, burning my mouth in the process.

"You're too good to me." I almost moaned, taking another sip.

"I know. A flaw in my genetic make up," He teased, before pulling me faster down the hall. "No hurry up! They're bringing the man down and he's not going to wait for us to get there to die!"

"I'm going!" I groaned, running the rest of the way with him.

We threw open the doors to O.R. 6 and began scrubbing our arms and hands with the soap that stood above the sink. After we dried our hands, we were ushered into the room where our gloves, gowns, masks and lights were put on. We handed our wands to the nurses to hold until we needed to use them.

"Alright guys," I announced, looking at the nurses- and Blaise- in the room. "It's a beautiful day to save lives."

Blaise chuckled beside me and took the scalpel from the nurse. "I know you like that stupid muggle show, but really? Quoting Mc... _whatever_ in the operating room?"

"First of all, his name is _McDreamy_. Second of all, Grey's Anatomy happens to be the only muggle show I like. It's a bit over dramtic to be set in a hospital, but it's interesting none the less." Blaise handed me the scalpel. "And that's the last time I ever invite you to watch it with me again."

I gingerly placed the scalpel onto the man's skin and cut in the shape of an X, with the quill that was currently lodged into his chest as the center. I folded back the skin and muscles and took a look inside, sucking out the excess blood in the process.

"Oh, that's not good." Blaise sighed as he looked inside. "The sternum is cracked badly on the right edge. The quill is right in between the biggest one; is there any way to pull it out so I can fix the bone temporarily? I'll go back in and put the steel on after you're done, but I won't be able to seperate the ribs to get you in there without taking that quill out and fixing it."

"I think so. We could cover the hole with gauze in place of the quill, but you'd only have a maximum of 2 minutes before I'd have to go in," I sighed. Blaise nodded and made a move for his wand, gauze, tape and a light. I nodded and moved. "Do we have blood replenishing potions in his I.V.?"

"Yes Doctor," The nurses standing beside the patient's head said.

"Good. Okay, ready?" I wrapped my hand around the quill, prepared to stick the gauze inside. "One... two... three."

The slowly pulled the quill out, stuffing the gauze in before there was too much bleeding. I told Blaise to hurry and fix it, or else it could get worse. About a minute and a half later, Blaise had temporarily fixed the sternum and seperated the ribs, leaving the lungs and heart visible.

For the next hour, I sowed the holes back together and repaired the nick in the heart. A small piece of bone had gotten into the pleura, so I repaired that as well. After I was finished, I cast a sanitizing spell over the body, so the bacteria was gently cleaned out. I moved out of the way and Blaise came back to fix the bone, magically sealing it. I then closed the skin and molded the sides back together again with a simple spell, leaving pink scars on the chest.

"You did great in there," Blaise said to me as we scrubbed our hands clean. "I'm glad a work with bones... having a heart in my hands? No, thank you."

"I like it," I smiled, excitement evident in my voice. "It gets the adrenaline pumping. The heart and lungs and are devastingly complex- yet so confusingly simple- that there's always things to learn. We die before we know everything about them, so there is never a dull moment in this field."

"Where did that come from?" Blaise laughed, drying his hands. "I think all of that time in the library has turned you into a motivational speaker."

"Shut up," I laughed, drying my hands and putting my white coat. "So what are you doing tonight?"

We walked out of the room and into the hallway, towards the lounge.

"Uh... I don't really know. I'm on call tonight, so I suppose I'll get something eat, then take a nap." He shrugged as we reached the lounge.

"Well that's no fun," I smiled at him as he laid down on the couch in the room. I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and sat down in a chair. "I think I'll go grab a sandwich... then I suppose I'll go visit Teddy. It's been a week, and I miss that little boy."

"He's strange," Blaise mumbled, flinching at my glare. "What? Every time that kid sees you, he turns his hair the same color as yours. Plus, he won't stop talking about some little girl named Victoire. That one time you took me to see him, he wouldn't shut up."

"That's a funny story, actually," I giggled. "Victoire is Bill and Fleur's oldest daughter. She has a bit of a crush on him. Harry, being the _great_ godfather he is, has told Teddy that girls have cooties and not to let them kiss you. Victoire is constantly hugging Teddy, so he freaks out and thinks he has _'cootie disease'_."

"Tell Harry I said good job," Blaise mumbled. "Don't give me that look. When small females want to play house with little boys, it ruins them. That's why there are so many blasted 14 year olds popping out babies nowadays."

"Blaise," I said sweetly. "You're an idiot."

"But you love me for it."

A minute later, Blaise was out cold. It was about 6 o'clock, so I begain to go over in my mind what kind of sandwiches tehy had in the cafeteria. While I was thinking, Malfoy came into the room and sauntered his way into the chair across from me.

"I heard about the surgery you guys did earlier," Draco drawled in his usual cocky tone. "It was pretty impressive. Although I'd like to think you'd have gotten nowhere if it weren't for the potions I made for you."

"Yes, because we would have failed if not for your beloved potion. No, it wasn't a success because I'm a great surgeon or anything. That can't be it," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes."Honestly Malfoy, get off your high horse before I_ kick_ you off of it."

"Anything for you," He blew me a kiss, making me put my finger in my mouth and make a gagging sound. "Don't be like that, love. You know I'm teasing."

"I'm not your _'love'_. Stop calling me that."

"Alright," He chuckled, putting his hands up.

We sat for a few more minutes, him wringing his hands together and me going through the menu again. That is, until Draco decided to speak again.

"What are you thinking so hard about? You'll give yourself a brain anuerism." Draco laughed.

"None of your-" I stopped my sentence.

_This is it! This is the moment to get ahead!_

I suddenly re-thought what I was going to say. If I could distract Malfoy by getting him all hot and bothered, then he wouldn't be able to focus and he'd get bad scores! It was brilliant! At least in my plan, the enemy didn't know about it.

"Hello?" Draco waved his hand in front of my face.

I walked over to the chair next to him, sat down, and put my hand on his knee. He looked shock, but did not make a move to get away.

"Actually, Draco... I was thinking about what I want." I deliberatly used his first name, not giving him time to respond. "I'm just so... _hungry_. I need something to... satisfy my _appetite_."

Draco's eyes were open wide, a look of shock on his features. I said it in a way that must have affected him, because he slowly moved his right hand to rest over his trousers. I smiled and went on, all the while pushing myself closer to him, but not actually touching.

"I want something I can sink my teeth into," I bit my bottom lip, confident enough to finish this. "It's got to be big, because I'm _so_ hungry. When I get it into my mouth, I just want to devour it and savor the taste as it hits my tongue. I don't care who hears me or who sees me do it. And then when I'm finished..."

I stopped momentarily, wondering if I should go through with it.

_You got this far, go out with a bang._

I pushed myself onto him, our legs touching, with my lips just inches away from his. With confidence bursting out of me, I spoke the last few words in the sexiest voice I could muster.

"...I might go back for more." I whispered, smiling. I pushed myself off of the couch and waved to Draco, just before I strode out of the room.

There was definite evidence of his arousal and I'd be lying if I said it didn't give my ego a major boost. I could be sexy if I want to!

Of course, I was only talking about the sandwich I was going to go get in the cafeteria, but to Draco... I'd have loved to see his face after I left. I walked toward the cafeteria, waving at everyone I saw. I must have looked like a complete nutter, but I was so jovial that it didn't matter.

If this continued, I could see a full out battle of the sexes. Or at least, just between him and I. The points- if we were counting- had me ahead of him. Plus, with the surgery I had just done, I was guaranteed to get a good report tomorrow.

_Watch out, boy. Granger: 1, Malfoy: 0._

* * *

**A/N:** _Go Hermione! Way to use your feminine... assets;) So did you guys like it? I'm a little out of my comfort zone with story... so I'd like your feedback. The surgery part in this story is SO not accurate, but they're witches and wizards... anything can happen. If you are a doctor... I apologize. So, Review? How do you think Draco should retaliate? I'd love to hear your war plans:) **-Nikki a.k.a.- Twipotterfreak28**_


	3. Day 3

_Hey guys! 51 reviews for just 2 chapters? Let's keep it up:) Just so you know, there won't be the full 60 days, because 60 chapters is too much. So we're gonna skip around here and there._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Be warned... there's tons of innuendos in here._

**(Draco pov)**

* * *

**_Day 3 - Retaliation_**

* * *

_I moved my hands across her soft, round breasts, smirking when she moaned out my name, and put my mouth to her neck and began to mark her, my hands continuing their motions._

_"Mhmm... Dr. Malfoy," Hermione giggled, pulling my mouth up to hers and pushing me down on the bed, straddling me. "Such a naughty boy."_

_"And what if I am?" I asked, trying to move my hands to get to her._

_"Then I'll have to punish you," She said seductively, holding my hands down and slowly moving her way down my body. She let go of my hands and began to undo the belt on my pants, eyeing me as she undid my fly._

_"Bloody hell," I groaned as her nails dug into my abdomen. "You're too damn sexy for your own good."_

_She blew out a breath that went straight to my groin. "You haven't seen anything yet."_

"Dr. Malfoy!"

"Huh?" I blinked, startled by the woman's sudden scream. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I have stood here for ten minutes trying to get your attention!" She huffed, arms crossed on her chest. "Dr. Granger sent me down here to get my potion, and I need it. _Now_."

I leaned over the table, just a bit, to see that she was very, _very_ pregnant. And very, _very_ angry at me.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am," I nodded, walking back into the storage closet to see words written on the piece of paper hanging on the door. It was a new feature- if someone was sent to me for a potion, the potion order would show up on the paper as long as one of the doctors cast the right spell. I grabbed a small vial of purple liquid and walked back out to the counter. "Here you are, ma'am."

"Thank you," She snapped, rubbing her back while cringing. Then, she spotted the stack of cards on the counter. "What are these?"

"Oh, er... they're just performance review cards. Nothing relevant to-"

"I'll just fill one of these out and turn it in, then." She smiled, grabbing her purse and a card, then waddling down the hall.

"Damn it," I groaned, laying my head down on the table.

_Stupid Hermione and her stupid talk. Stupid day dreams. Stupid bet that I'm already losing._

It had been a day since Hermione and I had our... _conversation._ I spent most of last night taking a cold shower- that didn't work- and had woken up this morning to remember a very in detail dream I had. That girl had somehow gotten into my head and wouldn't leave! It had only been two days since this started! We still had 57 more to go!

"You are so whipped," I looked up to see Blaise, standing with a coffee in his hand and a smirk on his face.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked, giving him a glare.

"No," Blaise chuckled. "You're just interesting to watch."

"Ha ha," I rolled my eyes, sitting back in my chair and folding my hands together. "So really, what do you want?"

"I came to see how you're doing on that bet."

With that, I laid my head back against the table and groaned.

"I guess day 3 isn't going too good."

I groaned again in response. Blaise clapped me on the back and laughed.

"Oh come on, it's not going to be too bad if you lose." He chuckled. "A little manual labor isn't going to kill you."

"This isn't about the work or the sex!" I shouted, maybe a bit too loud. "Oh no, this is about pride. Under no circumstances will I lose to her! If she wants to play dirty, I can do that too!"

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked.

"She's been screwing with my head for the past 2 days!" I huffed. "Monday, she all but told me she'd like to put her mouth on my penis, and yesterday, she conveniently pretended to trip right beside me, only to catch herself by putting her hands all over _this._"

I did a small body roll and moved my hands up and down, drawing out the word _'this'_. He laughed and pointed his finger at me, starting to say something, but kept laughing at me instead. His pager beeped and he wiped the tears from his eyes, getting the last of his laughs out.

"Well, I gotta go," He tucked his pager back into his pocket and smiled at me. "Good luck with... that."

As Blaise walked away, I honestly wished I had thrown my plastic knife from that cafeteria at him days ago. He wasn't helping. At all. Now, I only hoped at Adam Smithers would screw up big enough to get Hermione down in this bet.

**(Hermione pov)**

I snickered to myself as I walked down the hall, a chart in my hands. Draco Malfoy didn't stand a chance in this bet. Hell, the very pregnant Mrs. Watson had all but tried to kill him with her eyes earlier.

You're damn right I saw it!

And then he told Blaise how he couldn't concentrate on anything when I was _'screwing with his head'._ My confidence was soaring and my smile was broad- this was going to be a great day.

"Hello, Ashley!" I said cheerily as I walked into room 304 and waved at the teenager sitting in the bed. She spoke oddly- I soon found out that she was American. She'd lived there for half of her life and adopted their way of speaking.

"Hey," She mumbled back to me, her eyes focused on her sketch pad and pencil in hand.

"How are you feeling today?" I picked up her chart and looked through it- no change.

"I'm dying," She chuckled humorlessly, slamming her pencil down on the table and closing her sketch pad.

"No, you're not," I assured her, patting her knee as I sat on the corner of her bed. "You're just sick. We'll figure it out."

"For 2 months, I've seen nothing but the inside of this room. I'm going to die here; face the facts, Hermione. None of you know what's wrong with me and you won't figure it out in time." She turned her toward the window, away from me.

"You will not die," I said firmly. "Not while I'm here. It's true- we don't know what kind of potion it was and why it is still affecting you, but we're getting there. Dr. Malfoy is working very hard on it."

"Sure," Ashley dismissed me, waving her hands. She then turned to me and clutched her sketch pad to her chest. "Have they come yet?"

"I'm sorry," I sighed, hating the way her face fell when I said that. "Your parents haven't come yet."

"It's fine. I didn't expect them to." She said, angry tears coming out of her eyes. "I have 10 brothers and sisters... and I'm the middle child. You'd think they could make time to see their dying daughter."

I couldn't really say anything to that- I'd never had a very large family. It was just me and my parents. She'd been here for two months and her parents had come three times- each time, they had a few crying children with them. Ashley was only 16, and already she was beginning to hate her parents.

"So... do you want kids?" Ashley changed the subject.

I smiled at her. "I don't know yet. If I meet the right man... I would not object to a few kids. But no more than three."

"Dr. Malfoy seems like he'd be a good father," She sighed, twisting her hair in her hands. "I saw him with a few of the younger patients- those kids adore him. You know, I think he likes you."

"I know that all too well," I grumbled.

"Well then why don't you tap that?"

"Ashley!" I blushed, looking at her as if she was crazy.

"What? I would. He's pretty easy on the eyes, if you know what I mean." She winked, smiling at my embarrassment.

"You're 16 years old! What would you know about-"

"Sex?" Ashley smiled. "I may not have done it yet, but I do know a thing or two about it, Hermione. I'm telling you- by his looks alone- Dr. Malfoy's a freak between the sheets."

I felt my face heat up like crazy. I shot off the bed and walked over to her IV, checking it a few times. "We're done talking about this." I mumbled, grabbing the chart and getting ready to leave.

"Celibacy is nothing to be ashamed of, Hermione." Ashley laughed as I gathered my things. "Tons of women lead perfectly healthy lives without being screwed until they can't walk and screaming out in ecstasy."

"You think I haven't done it before?" I questioned, smiling as her smirk faltered a bit. "Because if are, you're wrong. I remember this one July where my boyfriend and I had sex on the kitchen counter. It was so good, my toes curled and my throat hurt from screaming so loudly. And the best part? We did it again, and again, and again, later that night. I couldn't walk straight for a week."

Her mouth was wide open and she looked shocked, before the corners of her mouth turned into a small smile.

"You're totally screwing with me, aren't you?" She questioned, her smile growing bigger.

"Yea," I waved her off. "I just wanted to see what you'd do." I winked and strode out of the room, smiling as she laughed behind me.

I genuinely enjoyed talking with Ashley. She'd been here for two months because of a freak potions accident. She was in class at Hogwarts when someone tried to brew a potion without looking at the ingredients, claiming they knew everything about it. They added so many wrong things that it blew up and seeped into Ashley's skin, who was the only one standing next to it when it happened. She was having uncontrollable seizures and violent bouts of sickness, which was why we kept her here all of the time. We could have sent her home, but she hadn't gone more than two days without sickness or seizure; today she was having a good day.

She had this weird thing with drawing; she would draw my face from memory or the most erotic things. Once, she drew Blaise and I snogging in an on-call room, saying that we looked cute together. She loved to intrude upon my personal life- my sex life very much included- but I always let her do it. She liked to laugh and joke with me, so why not give the girl some happiness?

"Dr. Granger," I turned and saw my interns standing behind me with charts in their hands.

"What is it?" I turned back to the chart in my hands and began to read it.

"We've finished running all of the tests and lab work," One of the girls piped up. I turned and looked at them.

"Have you learned anything yet?" I asked.

"What are we supposed to learn?" Adam Smithers asked, a scowl on his face. "We're running tests _all day_. What's the point?"

"You obviously don't understand the assignment yet," I shook my head, snapping my finger and having them follow me. "Did you think you were going to hold hearts and fix bones in your first week?"

"Thought we'd be doing something other than running around," One of the girls mumbled, thinking I wouldn't hear them.

"Let me explain something to you," I turned quickly, making them all flinch. I put an angry scowl on my face for good measure. "You are interns, as in, the bottom of the medical food chain. You run tests, put in IV's, and if you're good enough, you get to pass the scalpel to a surgeon. The word 'intern' means you are replaceable. If you want to whine about the tests you're running, I'm sure someone else would love your internship. Do you want to leave?"

They all shook their heads.

"Then I suggest you quit bitching about the work you're doing. You will run lab work until I decide you're finished," They all nodded and continued walking behind me. "You are not to say anything about these next patients. They have been gawked at their entire lives and I will not have you making a spectacle of them, understand?."

"Yes, Dr. Granger." They chorused.

Some of the interns carried charts in their hands- the one Adam Smithers carried I knew to be faulty. I was unprepared for what I would do when he screwed up in front of them... so I decided to just wing it.

"Knock knock," I smiled as I opened the door and saw the two dark-skinned girls lying in bed.

"Hey!" They each said at the same time, laughing when they did so.

"Lori, Layna, these are my interns," I gestured to the now open-mouthed group of people standing behind me. "How are you feeling today?"

Layna answered, "We are more than ready for the surgery."

Lori rolled her eyes. "Thanks, sis. I feel the love."

"Alright, alright," I laughed, walking over to the side of the bed, pointing at the chart and one of my interns. "Calderney."

Liam Calderney stepped forward and read. "Lori and Layna Willis, 18 years old, identical twins joined at the torso and lower back, here for voluntary seperation surgery. Presenting no sign of illness. Surgery is scheduled for tomorrow."

"And we can't wait," Layna said. "My back has been turned away from my sister for my entire life! Who knows, it could be nice to see Lori's ugly face in front of me for once."

"Ha!" Lori laughed, elbowing her sister. "We're identical twins, Einstein! If I'm ugly, so are you."

"Not likely." Layna laughed.

"We have the results of your last tests," I pointed to Smithers, hoping to Merlin he wouldn't screw it up- ecspecially with these two.

"Uh... Tests for viral infections were negative," His voice shook and he looked nervous. "The tests various cancers were negative. The test for HIV was... er... positive."

"_WHAT?_" They both screamed, though Layna continued to talk. "No! That's not possible! We've been screened every year for our entire lives and it was never there!"

"Our mother had it, but they told us we didn't!" Lori yelled. "This has to be some kind of mistake!"

"Smithers, out!" I pointed to the door and he skittered away, follwed by the rest of the interns after I glarfed at them. "Girls, calm down! The test was negative!"

"Then why did he say otherwise!"

"He must have read it wrong!" I assured them. "You do not have the disease and you're perfectly healthy to undergoe surgery tomorrow, I promise you."

"The test was negative," They both said.

"Yes," I nodded vigouously. "I will take care of the intern- everything is alright."

"You better!" Lori said angrily.

"I will."

After assuring them again that the test was negative, I gently closed the door to their room and stomped over to where Adam stood talking to one of the other interns. Though he was a foot taller, I reached up and smacked the back of his head with as much force as I could muster.

"Ow!" He turned and rubbed his head. "What the hell was that for!"

"Are you _trying_ to get yourself kicked out of this program?" I seethed. "Because that's where you're headed if you don't get your act together! You made me look like a fool in there and I will not tolerate it, do you understand me? Your ass will be out of this hospital faster than you can count to ten if you ever do something that bloody _stupid_ again!"

"Dr. Granger-" He tried.

"Were you even thinking in there? What goes through your mind that you could make such a bone-headed mistake? Negative and posititve are two _completely_ different words!"

"Dr. Granger, I don't think-"

"No, you don't think! You don't think _at all!_ You abuse the use of the breakroom, you whine about the assignments you're given, and you screw up the once chance I give you to even slightly redeem yourself! Being a doctor is not all fun and games, Smithers! You work hard and you get your shit taken care of!" I didn't even care that I had cursed at him- I was too angry for that.

"Well, I'm having quite a bit of fun," A maculine voice came from behind me, which I recognized to be Draco's. "And no need to be so harsh, sweetheart. I'm sure it was just an accident."

"Go find work to do!" I snapped at the interns, watching them run off, then turned to Draco. "No one asked for your opinion, Malfoy!" I yelled, poking my finger in his chest. I then leaned close, grabbed his shirt in my hands and dropped my voice to a whisper. "I know it was you who put him up to it and I do not appreciate you messing with my interns! If you wanted to see me naked that badly, you could have just asked!"

"And you would have let me?" He asked with a smirk.

I pushed him away. "Hell no!" I gritted out, just low enough that only he and I could hear. "Don't think I won't retaliate, Malfoy! I promise you, you will regret the day you decided to mess with me."

"Is that so?" He got closer to me, enough so that I could see that his muscles were very well defined.

_Merlin, he smells good._

"It is," I replied. "I haven't even begun to torture you yet."

"Dr. Granger," I turned around to see one of my older patients, Miss Bailey, standing at the door with an emotion-less expression on her face. "May I have a word?"

"Of course," I nodded, whispering one last thing to Draco. "This isn't over."

"It's only just begun, I know." He waved to me, walking away with a smirk on his face.

I walked into the old woman's room and closed the door, apologizing for yelling so loudly.

"I have to say... that was quite interesting to watch," Miss Bailey said to me.

"I'm very sorry about that, ma'am," I said quickly. "I should have-"

"No, you did exactly what I would have done," She nodded. "I wouldn't take that from an intern, and I think you scared him straight."

"I wasn't-"

"No need to be modest, dear. You are a fine doctor and can obviously hold your own," She said. "I was given this card to fill out about your performance this morning; I don't know about the people whose test your intern screwed up, but I for one am giving you a ten out of ten."

"Oh. Uhm... thank you," I said confusedly.

"You're quite welcome, dear. Now run along. I'm sure there are dying people all over this hospital who are in need of your expertise."

I thought nothing more on Miss Bailey's odd chat with me, but instead focused on what I was going to do to Draco. He'd cost me a good review from the Willis twins and I sure as hell was going to get him back for it.

But what would I do?

I knew that my... assets were attractive to him, but I honestly had no idea whatsoever as to how I could mess with him further. Flirting was always an option, but I couldn't do that very well either. I'd lucked out with the whole sandwich thing- which was pure brilliance. But how was I supposed to proceed?

I long, cold finger touched the crease in between my eyes.

"You're going to get premature wrinkles if you keep frowning like that," Blaise smiled at me. "Are you alright?"

"No," I groaned. "Draco has just made the top of my list."

"Which list?" Blaise wondered aloud. "The _'people I'm going to get back at'_ list, or the _'people I think are amazingly sexy'_ list? Because if it's the second, I'll have to ignore you for bumping me down to number 2."

I slapped Blaise's arm. "It's the first one, you dunce."

"Oh yes, I saw your screaming match with him and the intern." He chuckled. "So what do you plan to do? I'm not sure, but after today, I think you're tied."

"That will not due," I leaned up and smacked my fist against the table. "There's only one person who can help me get far ahead in this bet."

Blaise gasped. "You don't mean...?"

"I do," I nodded.

"But you know she hasn't done it for years! She's married, now!" Blaise said, though I suspected he was just being dramatic.

"She can help me," I said firmly, looking straight into his eyes. "And I'll need your help in getting her to agree."

* * *

**A/N:** _I know, I know. I'm sick and twisted... but it's fun on this side. You guys seem to like this story, so I'm going to try to have it finished by my brithday. (When is my birthday, you ask? Well... I'll tell you later) Thanks for reading! Leave me your thoughts! **-Nikki a.k.a.- Twipotterfreak28**_


	4. Day 7

_Make sure you read the AN at the bottom, or read my profile._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, nor do I make any sort of money by writing these things._

_Beta'ed by... silly ol' me._

**(Hermione pov)**

* * *

_**Day 7: The Way of a Lioness**_

* * *

"You look..."

"Good."

"No... you look..."

"You do. It's..."

"Damn."

I twirled around and smiled wider, loving the way Blaise practically drooled and Ginny admired the dress. Ginny motioned for me to turn again, which I did, and Blaise coughed into his hand.

"Well, er... we're going to be late." Blaise said, walking out the door and waiting outside.

"Don't mind him." Ginny laughed, walking over to me and straighting the white lab coat over the dress. "He just can't stop staring at your breasts, thinks you're incredibly attractive, and won't admit it to himself."

"I heard that!"

I laughed until Ginny handed me a bright red box and smirked.

"No. No, Ginny, I said I won't."

"Put them on."

"But I'll never be able to walk in these! I'm a doctor! I run around all day!"

"Are you a witch or not? They're padded, Hermione. Put. Them. On."

"But I-" I started, shushing myself at her glare. "Fine."

I took the very high heels out of the box and slipped them on, wobbling a bit before I was used to my higher position. Ginny smiled and clapped her hands, proclaiming that Draco was in for it when he saw me today. She stuck two silver earrings in my ears and the matching necklace around my neck, handing me deep red lipstick when she was finished. I looked at myself in the mirror and smirked, suddenly looking forward to today.

"Thank you, Ginny. I owe you one." I hugged her.

"No, Blaise owes me one. Remember, in exchange for the makeover, I can call him in whenever I want to him babysit." Ginny said firmly, wagging her finger at me. "I can't wait! A whole night without James; just me and Harry! Don't get me wrong, I love my little boy, but I haven't had sex in three months. Three. Months."

"Ginny!" I covered my ears with my hands. "Need to know, only!"

"What? I have needs and now you know." She laughed as she let herself out of my flat.

I shook my head and chuckled at her 'joke'. After that day in the hospital, Blaise and I went to her home to find Harry sick with the flu and Ginny going absolutely mad taking care of them both. Ginny refused to call her mother, saying she was a good wife and mother and could take care of everything by herself. So when I offered mine and Blaise's assistance for the next few days in exchange for a makeover, she was hesitant. After offering Blaise's services for a night, she happily agreed and let us help. James had taken a liking to Blaise and I was taking care of Harry while Ginny cleaned, cooked, and did the things Harry couldn't do. Now, all Blaise had to do was babysit for a night or two and everything was even.

"Hermione... I can't be late," Blaise came back in, rubbing the back of his neck. "I... er... have a surgery this morning."

"Alright," I smiled, tucking a few strands of now soft hair behind my ears. I then bent down to get my purse and extra pair of shoes.

"_Pro diligo of merlin,_" Blaise rattled off in Latin, groaning as he threw my coat around me and ushered me out of my flat.

"What was that for?" I asked confusedly, getting my arms through the jacket of the coat. I lived within walking distance of the hospital, so Blaise usually walked with me every morning.

"Do us all a favor and don't bend over," Blaise shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets, and started to mumble. "Geez. Gotta show everybody everything nowadays."

"I head that," I patted his head. "And you know why I'm doing this. Besides... it could make me feel better."

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you fancied Draco." He smirked.

"I do not! Draco Malfoy is a vile little cockroach who is too full of himself and has no regard for other people's personal space." I scoffed.

"But you like him."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do! See! You're blushing!"

"I am not! I don't like Malfoy and that's that!"

"Liar!" Blaise laughed. "You want to hug him, and kiss him, and-"

I silenced him with a hard punch in his arm.

"Bloody hell," He groaned, rubbing the sore spot. "Don't do that again."

"What are you going to do?" I challenged him. "I'm wearing heels. I could kill you six different ways with these bloody things."

He narrowed his eyes and made a sighing sound in the back of his throat. "I hate you."

"Liar," I smiled at him. "Now, quit your whining and pretend to be a mature healer."

"I am mature." Blaise stuck his tongue out, widening his eyes when he realized it wasn't very mature of him. "Damn it... I'll see you at lunch."

He raced the rest of the way to the hospital, his coat billowing behind him in the exact same way Snape's did when he would enter potions class.

_Maybe it's a Slytherin thing._

When I walked onto the sidewalk of the hospital, I immediately caught the eye of several people sitting outside. I had always been a very humble and modest person; I suddenly felt like a stripper in my tight dress. I wanted to wrap my coat around myself and run home to change, but kept walking, knowing I had a reputation of confidence at this hospital to maintain.

"G-Good morning, Dr. Granger." One of the male nurses stuttered as I walked through the doors.

"Good morning, Michael." I smiled, waving as I went toward the stairs in the middle of the lobby. "Have you seen my interns?"

"Break room," He said, staring at me- or my body.

"Thank you." I nodded, walking up the stairs. I snickered to myself as I walked down the halls, several men staring and several women gasping in my wake. Now, I just needed to get things started for the day. Then I could find Draco and work my magic.

Literally.

"Good morning, Kayla." I said as I reached the nurse's station, putting my hands on the desk, waiting for her to look up. Kayla Moore was probably my best female friend, besides Ginny, the Patil Twins, and Luna. "Anything new on the Willis case?"

"Lori is stable, but Layna is still complaining of back pain." She said, her face down as she looked at a chart. "Do you think we should order a pain potion for-"

She stopped her sentence dead in its tracks when she looked up and saw me. Her eyes roamed up and down my body, before she leaned back and smirked at me. "Taking it to a new level, I see. This wouldn't have anything to do with your crush on Dr. Malfoy, would it?"

"One, yes, I am. And two, I do not have anything even slightly resembling a crush towards Dr. Malfoy." I scoffed, smiling at her. "Do I look okay?"

"If I were I guy..." She faded off, scratching her head, smiling. "I would tap that."

"Kayla!" I laughed. "Are all Americans as blunt as you?"

"Only the fun ones." She winked. Unknown to me, Kayla was in my year in Hogwarts, in Hufflepuff house. I recognized her as one of the girls who tended to the injuries during the Battle of Hogwarts, but other than that, I never saw her. Kayla stood up and handed me the Willis chart. "You probably need to check on them, but... there's something rather strange that you need to see."

I nodded as I followed her down the hall to the break room, where my interns were supposed to be. I could hear voices and the shuffling of feet as we neared. I smiled when I saw the sight before me.

My interns sat around a white board, talking about one of the cases I had just gotten yesterday; I had gone home before I had gotten a chance to look over the case. They wrote things on the board every so often, arguing over something.

"She's not pregnant!" Calderney said, matter-of-factly.

"Well, there's an abdominal mass that the ultrasound identified! We just have to test her and be done with it!" Smithers said.

"Does pregnancy justify the fact that she has been having cramps for weeks, unable to eat any solid foods, and that she can't breathe?" One of the girls asked.

"No... but-"

"Not to mention the fact that she's sweating profusely and she has no signs of pregnancy other than sickness!" She said again.

"Maybe it's a tumor," The shy girl, Amy Craver, said as she played with her thumbs.

"That's just-"

"No wait," Smithers said. "That's actually a good idea. Go on, Amy."

My prescence was still unknown to all of them, so I gladly stood and watched. Craver blushed at Smithers and tucked some of her hair behind her ears.

"Well..." She stammered. "The mass is hard and you can feel part of it through the skin, so it's definitely not a fetus. It is also pressing down onto her stomac, causing her it to hurt and making it harder to breathe. It would explain why she is having digestive problems and aches."

"Have you ordered tests?" I asked, taking this moment to walk in. All of the interns jumped and looked at me with what could only be fear- except for Liam, whose eyes roamed over my body, hoping he was unnoticed. I snapped, making his eyes meet mine. "Eyes up here. Have you run tests, Craver?"

He slinked back, embarrassed. Smithers then stood up and started to stammer out an explanation. "Dr. Granger! W-We were just... uh... I mean- it's not-"

"Honestly Smithers, sit down." I waved my hands at him, looking back to Amy. "Craver, did you run any tests to prove your theory?"

Her mouth opened and closed several times, revealing she had no idea how to speak in front of others, and directly to someone.

"I'm not going to ask again."

"No!" She said quickly, standing up and nervously picking at her fingernails. "I mean... I just thought about it this morning... it's probably not even what's wrong with her..."

"Confidence is key, Craver." I stopped her, giving her one of my rare smiles. "But I like your idea. Smithers, I want you and Craver to get another blood sample from this woman and take it to Dr. Malfoy to test; he is much faster then Dr. Renin. Also, prep her for another sonogram. When you're done, come get me and we'll get to fixing her." I said, almost laughing at their shocked expressions. "Well, we haven't got all day! Go on!"

I shook my head and chuckled as they ran out of the room. I turned back to the other interns, wondering what to do with them.

"Okay..." I wondered, pointing to Liam. "Calderney, you'll be with Dr. Zabini today. Get to it." He walked out of the room, making sure to stare at my ass as he went. I would remember to tell Blaise about it later... "Smith, Adams, you'll be with me today. Follow."

They nodded and trailed after me as I walked out into the hall, grabbing a few charts.

"I have a few psych visits to make today, so I need you to check on some patients. The one of the seperated twins is complaining of back pain. Smith, ask her how badly it hurts. If it's too much, I will be by shortly to increase her pain potions. If it's bearble, I will be by at the end of my rounds. Adams, there is woman who was admitted a few days ago for a broken leg; she will walk out into the nurses station and cause trouble if she doesn't get some sort of fruit at exactly one o'clock, so I need you to give it to her." I told them quickly, listening to the way my heels clicked across the floor, alerting everyone to my presence.

_Might as well call them hells instead of heels..._

I did a quick silencing spell on my shoes before taking a deep breath and walking up the stairs to the fourth floor. I quickly did the spell to unlock the door to the Janus Thickey Ward- it was it's usual dreay place, like most of its inhabitants. All of St. Mungo's permanent residents resided here, which included Broderick Bode, Gilderoy Lockhart, and the people I was here to see.

"Who are you?" I heard Lockhart call out in his usual happy-go-luck voice from down the hall. "Do I like oranges? I don't know... Will you bring me an orange? Oh, and one of those weird paper things that you wipe your face with, too! I think oranges are messy... and green..."

I shook my head and walked past his room, opening the door after his. Inside, a woman smiled at the man sitting across from her, handing him candy wrappers.

"Neville," I said quietly, watching as he looked over to me.

"Hermione!" He said happily, walking over to me and wrapping me in a hug. "I didn't think you'd come."

"She's your mom," I smiled. "Of course I'll spend time with you guys."

He nodded and brought me over to his mother's bed, talking rather loudly to her. "Mum, do you remember Hermione?"

"Hi, Alice." I smiled warmly at her.

"Sarah!" She exclaimed, patting a spot on the bed beside her. Once I sat down, she took my hands in hers. "I've missed you! How are your siblings?"

I smiled. She thought I was Sarah, her niece- even though she didn't have a sister- and that I lived just down the street with my 5 brothers and sisters. I decided to play along a long time ago; it saved a lot of time.

"They're fine," I smiled. "How are you today?"

"Meh," She shrugged, taking more chewing gum out of the bag beside her bed. Then, she started to breathe heavily. "Oh, I... No... there's- agh..."

She started to panic, but I knew I had to step away and let her go through this. One of her pieces of chewing gum had probably started coming unwrapped in the bag, making her hyperventilate.

"Here," She took a piece of gum out of the bag and threw across the bed, right in front of Neville. "I don't- I- do something with it- I can't..."

She put the bag down and leaned back in bed, bringing the covers over her shoulders and rolling onto her side, away from us.

"I think she's done for the day." Neville sighed, taking the piece of gum and throwing it in the trash."I'll walk you out?"

"Sure," I nodded. "Goodbye, Alice."

"Bye, Mum." Neville smiled fakely, patting her foot before leading me out of the room. He glanced quickly into his father's room to make sure he was still sleeping, before opening the door and walking with me down the stairs.

"You alright?"

"Yeah," Neville waved me off, putting on his jacket. "Still hoping for some kind of miracle.. but I'm fine with just being their friend."

"I'm glad," I smiled, waving as he turned for the stairs.

"Oh, wait, I almost forgot." Neville said, running back over to me and handing me a small box. "I passed Malfoy on the way in here and he asked me to give you this."

I groaned, taking the box from him. "Thanks, Nev. See you next week?"

"Next week." He agreed and we parted ways.

I practically ran to the break room, locking the door the tossing the little box back and forth between my hands. Finally, I took the lid off. Inside was a small, handwritten note, along with a piece of candy. I ran my fingers over the perfect scrawl before reading the note.

**Oh, Lioness... your attempts at distracting me are so _very_ amusing. I saw what you were wearing this morning, by the way! Trying to make a fashion statement, I see? I must say, you looked very... intriguing. Maybe this bet will be good for you- give your self confidence a much needed boost. Oh, and here's a peppermint. Save it. This way, you'll taste like mint the night I win this bet.**

**- the Slytherin Sex God  
****(is_ that_ what the girls called me in school? If so, I-**

I balled up the note and threw it against the wall before I could finish reading. "Ugh!" I screamed in frustration. "That cocky bastard!"

"Be quiet-"

"_Incarcerous!_" I shouted, whirling around and aiming my wand where the sound came from. A blue burst of light shot out of my wand and latched onto the figure sitting on the chair, binding them with ropes. I quickly turned on the light and narrowed my eyes.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in here?" I shouted at Blaise as he struggled to get free of the ropes.

"I should ask you the same thing!" He snapped back. "Bt I won't, since you have obviously gone _completely_ insane!"

"It was a reflex." I waved my wand and the roped loosened enough for him to step out of them. "Why were you hiding in here?"

"Damn war reflexes," He muttered, standing up and stepping out of the ropes. "I was trying to sleep. I sent lover boy to do a few diagnostic spells; merlin, that kid is a piece of work! Did you know that he actually asked me what I thought about your breasts?_ Disgusting!_"

"You think my breasts are disgusting?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No! That's not what I-"

"Then Calderney is disgusting for looking at my breasts?"

"Yes! No! I mean-"

"Then, my breasts are so _hideous_ that any man who looks at them is disgusting?"

"I-I don't know-" He stuttered, throwing his hands up and walking out of the room. "I can never win with you!" He called as he walked down the hall. "You know what I meant!"

"You never answered me! How could I know!" I smiled as he turned the corner with a groan.

I snickered and picked up the candy, all while thrusting the note inside my pocket and trying to get out of the closet without being noticed more. Much to my distain, one person saw me.

"I thought you were above sneaking around your own hospital, lioness," Draco purred from behind me. I turned and came face to face with him and his massive ego.

"I thought you were above following a co-worker, ferret," I replied, one hand on my hip.

"Now, now, don't be like that," He wagged his finger at me, holding up a vile in his hand. "I am only just delivering a potion to a patient. I just so happened to have come across you and my supposed best mate in a closet together."

"Don't play innocent," I rolled my eyes, walking away, leaving him to run after me to catch up. "I happen to know all too well that you've been watching me for days."

"So, now you're checking up on me?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, turning to face him. "No! Why- I didn't- I don't care what you do!"

"Oh, but it looks as if you do!" He laughed.

"I swear, if you don't shut your bloody mouth, we are going to have a repeat of third year!" I yelled, shutting him up immediately.

"I let you do that!"

"Whatever! Just because you were Mr. Bigshot and got punched by a girl, doesn't mean you have to lie about it! Come on, Draco, we're adults! You're better than that!" I smirked at him.

"You-" He started, but was interrupted by a hand tapping shoulder.

One of my interns stood there, looking at me. "Er... Dr. Green wants to talk to all of the doctors, so..."

"Right," Draco nodded, grabbing my hand and leading me away. "Come along, sweetheart."

"Stop it!" I jerked my hand back, but nonetheless followed him towards Dr. Green's office. "Stupid snake."

"Deluded lion." He retorted.

"I'll have you know-"

"Draco! Hermione! There you are; I've been looking all over for you!" We both turned to see all of the doctors gathered inside the conference room, looking at us expectantly, with Dr. Green in the front. "Come, sit! We have much to discuss!"

"I thought we were going to your office." I mumbled.

"There's too many of us to fit in there," Blaise smiled from across the room.

Dr. Green, a petite, dark-skinned woman with long, red hair smiled at all of us as she stood up and wiped her hands on her skirt. There were probably 25 doctors in the room, so she had to speak considerably loud.

"As you all know, it's time for the annual employee appreciation party!" She calpped, making us all groan. "What? You guys don't like parties?"

"We don't like hospital parties," The head of the psychology department said. "All we do is come to work, eat sandwiches, drink cider, and get some kind of gift bag full of things we'll never use. Last year, we got 2 containers of peach shampoo, a candle, and a book about how to make muggle pretzels, of all things."

"I actually use that book!" Someone said.

"Yes, well, it's still boring." He replied.

"That's because it's never been planned by me before!" Dr. Green said. "This year, in an effort to make you guys happy, the hospital is bringing in a few doctors in our places, granting us a night off, and giving us a small budget to plan whatever sort of party you would prefer, but it has to be the 20th of this month. I'm in charge, so any ideas? Places?"

"Bar." Blaise said, and we all heartily agreed. I wasn't a big drinker, but I enjoyed butterbeer. "If we're going to have a bloody party, we may as well do it right. Not meaning to set a bad example here, but I plan on drinking at this thing. If we're going to have people covering for us for a night, we might as well."

"Here here!" Draco cheered.

"Are you sure? A bar isn't very classy-" She started, stopping when we all started to argue with her about it. "Okay, okay! Fine. We'll have it at a bar. This one little bar opened about a few weeks ago and I hear it's superb. I can get food arranged, some entertainment... yes... I can see it now!" She clapped again. I wondered why she kept doing that. "Okay! Once I get everything straightened out, you'll all recieve information on your desks. Thank you!"

Every year, we had two employee appreciation parties. One for the doctors and residents, and one for the nurses and interns. I would have been fine with having one in the middle of the day, but the interns requested a seperate one, saying they felt awkward around their bosses. I felt the same way when I was an intern, so I couldn't really argue.

Although, this was starting to worry me. Our usual employee parties were dull- we only attended because it was frowned upon if we weren't there- and uninteresting; we hated them every year. But this was going to be at a _bar_- with alcohol. A_ lot_ of alcohol. I had only been completely drunk three times; each time, I had woken up with a massive headache and no recollection of the night before. Ginny was the only person who had known what I had done- or what I had done to someone- and swore she would never tell me, lest I die of embarrassment. Personally, that was fine by me.

"Excited, lioness?" A slender, careful hand creeped down my shoulder and rested at the small of my back, making me gasp at the sudden sensation. The nerves in my skin jumped and buzzed at his touch, making me blissfully aware of his warm breath on my neck, his minstrations on my back, and his voice floating through my ear.

I quickly shook it off, telling myself it was natural to feel attracted to him; I was a woman with hormones coursing through my body. Of course I would jump at the touch of a man, no matter to whom the hand was attatched. The fact that this was Malfoy meant nothing, right?

Merlin, I hope so.

"I don't have time to be excited; I have work to do, Malfoy. Of course, you wouldn't know anything about hard work, being a spoiled, big-headed git and all." I snapped at him, itching to stop the reaction he was causing inside my body.

"Ouch, love," He said dramatically, throwing his hands on his chest. "How am I ever going to get over your feigned hatred for me? Why, I might just go find a deserted room to go spill my tears in."

"I assure you, my hatred for you is very real," I put my hands on my hips. "And unlike you, I do not get excited about something as frivolous as drinking with colleagues. I have more important things to focus on."

"Well I'm excited, ducky," Blaise came over to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"I _told_ you never to call me that!" I spat sharply at him, to which he put his hands up in defeat.

"Why? Why can't he call you that?" Draco asked excitedly.

"Blaise, don't you _dare_-"

"When we were still training to be docotrs, we had a party with all of our classmates-" He started, before I tackled him, reaching my hands up to cover his mouth. He just barely kept me at bay and tried to keep talking. "-and Hermione had never had firewhiskey before- _ow_, woman!- so I gave her a dozen shots of it."

"BLAISE!" I tried.

"Quiet, ducky! You're ruining the story!" He smirked at me, turning back to Draco, who was obviously enjoying this. I kept on hitting Blaise. "Hermione drank it all and within a few minutes, she was completely pished! Took a while for her to drink, but it happened! And one of our friends, Angela, was sent- stop _hitting_ _me_, 'mione!- a rubber bath duck from her parents, and Hermione started-"

I didn't want it to come to it, but I had to do it. With one swift knee to his groin, Blaise was on the floor, clutching at his most-likely bruised genitals and groaning in pain.

"Damn," Draco winced, covering his own crotch slightly. "Don't you know to never do that, lioness? Merlin, that must have really hurt. Blaise?"

He groaned.

"He was saying inappropriate things and would not stop. I gave him plenty of warning." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Still! Very uncalled for." He shook his finger at me, making a _tsk_ sound. "Now, what is this about you and a rubber duck?"

"Like I'd ever tell you," I sneered at him, patting Blaise on the head and walking out of the room, suddenly aware of his eyes on my body.

"Oh, one day you will," Draco purred at me in that sickeningly smooth voice. Damn his voice. "And I intend that day to be very soon."

I rolled my eyes and tried to lose him in the flow of patients and visitors; unfortunate for me, he was a skinny, determined little git. He caught up with me every time, calling out my name or saying how I should be excited for the party, among other things. I toned him out and focused on other things, like the standing in our bet right now. I had no idea how many positive reports he had, but my count was up to 28 in the past 7 days. Out of 100 cards, I was already a quarter of the way through! Malfoy didn't stand a chance-

"Boo!" Hands jabbed into my side.

"BLOODY FU-"

"Language, lioness!" Draco covered my mouth before I could get the swear out. Getting over my shock, I tore his hand off of my mouth. "You do have a respectable reputation to uphold, you know."

"Get. Away. From me." I breathed, glaring at him. "And don't you _ever_ scare me like that again, or so help me Merlin, I will hang you off this hospital by your thumbs!"

"Now now, no need to get out your claws, kitty," He laughed, slowly backing away. Just as I was about to punch him hard in the chest, he turned and starting running, calling over his shoulder, "I look forward to seeing you at the party!"

"Gormless git!" I yelled at him, groaning in frustration and stomping down the hall, loathing the very mention of the employee party.

I went about my day with a fake smile, checking on patients and running diagnostic spells until my hands turned pale white. Finally, I went home at midnight, barely getting to my bed before I fell asleep and began to dream about kissing doctors and throwing blonds off cliffs, before my thoughts shifted toward the party again.

I had a very weird feeling about it. Like, somehow, this annoying little employee party would change the course of my life indefinitely.

It was probably nothing.

* * *

**A/N:**_ We're clear. Readers, I won't be on for a while. I'm going to publish everything I have prewritten in the next few days, but then I'll be on hiatus. Earlier this morning, someone extremely close to me- someone who has been around me for the past 10 years- passed away this morning around 6. I was sitting beside her bed at numerous hospitals and ICUs for months, and she just lost her fight this morning. So I will be taking some time to help arrange everything, and to grieve. It only happened this morning, so I'm not dealing with it yet. Just... give me some time. I'll see you in a few weeks; please don't give up on my stories. I'll be back. But until then... your thoughts on this chapter?** -Nikki- a.k.a.- Twipotterfreak28**_


	5. Day 13

_Thank you guys so much for standing by while I was on hiatus. I didn't get to reply to all of the reviews, but I promise, I will reply to every single review left on this chapter, no matter how long it takes me._

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing._

_Beta'ed by... my subconscious and FanFiction's spell-check feature._

**(Hermione pov)**

* * *

_**Day 13 - The Newest Resident**_

* * *

"Just shut up, Zabini! You've got _no idea_ what you're talking about!"

"I may not be an expert on the human brain, Campbell, but I have enough sense to know that this man will be dead within a year if you do _that!_"

I rolled my eyes as my best friend and his 'sworn enemy' yelled at each other. The head of each branch of medicine was called into a board meeting to discuss a new patient- one with the biggest brain tumor I had ever seen- and ways to treat him before he died. Although, some of our ideas were bound to kill the man anyway.

"Why can't we just use a potion to dissolve it?" Dr. Green asked from across the room.

I sighed and began to rub my temples. "Gwen, I know you have a degree and all, but that is probably one of the dumbest ideas I've ever heard." I rolled my eyes at her. "There's no guarantee the potion won't seep farther into his head and kill viable brain cells. Plus, with the sudden pressure taken off and the nerves lying there, we could blind the man or cause him to lose his ability to speak, walk, and follow instructions. Or we could cause a coma and cause brain death."

"Okay, aren't there any spells to fix it?" Gwen countered with a smirk.

"If there were, do you think he would be here asking for every available doctor's help?" Draco looked at her as if she were the dumbest woman on the planet. "_Honestly_, Green, get your head out of your ass."

"I won't be spoken to like-"

"Quiet!" The chief shouted, making us all fall silent. "Put your heads together and come up with a solution! Now what do we know, Granger?"

"The patient presents with a severe case of astrocytoma, a type of brain cancer. He first noticed the signs 3 years ago when he began to experience intense and frequent headaches centered in the back of his head, sometimes causing him to black out. The tumor is roughly the size of a galleon and is lying on the occipital lobe. He has seizures, dizziness, nausea, and intense migraines. Frankly, sir, it's a miracle that he hasn't seized to death by now." I looked up from the copy of his chart to see the chief scratching his head thoughtfully.

"Campbell, is there any way to operate?" He asked.

Arthur Campbell stood up and- after throwing Blaise a triumphant smirk- told the chief of his surgical plan. "The surgery has been done by muggles with around the world with a high success rate. I say we go into the occipital lobe, push the nerves aside, and dissect the part of the tumor that is not connect to vital nerves. It'll give him a few years and then the surgery can be repeated." Upon seeing the chief's apprehensive look, he continued. "The muggles did a study of 121 muggles with high grade astrocytomas, and most of them made it out of the surgery with minimal complications."

"How many people lived past a year?"

"Er... one third of the patients." Arthur replied sheepishly.

"Two years?"

"Um..." He stalled, looking frantically on his papers for better statistics. He frowned when he found none. "Seven percent of the patients."

"Let me put it like this: How many long-term survivors were there?" The chief asked.

"Sir, I don't really think that's relevant to-"

"Answer the question, Arthur."

"One person, sir."

Blaise scoffed and I shook my head at them. Yes, Arthur's idea was terrible and there was a good chance the man wouldn't live past a year if he survived the surgery at all, but Blaise was being such a child about this. Blaise held a grudge against Arthur for, and I quote, _'being a pompous git who touched things that weren't his'_. He never spoke of what Arthur had apparently done to him, but instead, he subtly sabotaged everything Arthur did. It was extremely immature, and I wished I could say that I hadn't helped him with a few of his plans...

"Do we have anything?" The chief asked desperately. "Anything at all that could keep this man alive long enough to raise his children?"

We all lowered our heads, agreeing that no, there was nothing.

"Come on, people! Think!" He said firmly. "You are all on this case and I need you to come up with something. I won't have this man die here." He pointed to us all and started to walk out of the room, but stopped in front of Blaise and Arthur. "Zabini, Campbell, be adults. Leave your personal problems at home."

They nodded and glared at each other as the chief exited the room. I rolled my eyes, grabbed a copy of the chart, and left the room to go find my interns. I saw Draco start to follow me, so I ducked into a patient's room and chatted about her upcoming treatment for a while. When I saw that he had left for his lab, I breathed a sigh of relief and went to find my interns. Thankfully, they were each working on something instead of goofing off.

"Smithers," I tapped his shoulder.

"Ma'am?" He asked.

I ignored his 'ma'am' comment and kept going. "Walk with me." I turned on my heel and walked down the hall, leaving Smithers to catch up with me. "I'm going to give you a chart. Look over it and learn it. This will be the only high profile case you get from me. We need all the help we can get and any idea could possibly be useful."

"Yes, Dr. Granger," He nodded, practically salivating as he took the chart in his hands and smiled at the chart.

"Oh, and Smithers?" We stopped and I pointed a finger at him. "Do us both a favor and never do anything for Dr. Malfoy again. Things are better that way."

His eyes widened and he nodded quickly; I gave him a look before shooing him off and continuing down the hallway.

I realized that part of being a doctor was teaching the interns, but damn, they could be so... annoying sometimes. I mean, was I that enthusiastic when I first got here? They were all just so excited and inexperienced and so _bloody_ naive. They all thought that every patient who came through those hospital doors would walk out of them. People die. Hell, one of my interns cried when the 150 yeard old woman on floor 3 died.

_I wonder if we were like that..._

"'Mione!" I heard Blaise call. I tuned around and smiled at him. "Can you believe Campbell? The nerve of that gormless git!"

"You know, I might be on your side if you told me what he supposedly did to you."

"You're supposed to be on my side regardless," He said pointedly. "And I'll tell you that story as soon as you tell Draco about the rubber duck."

"Never." I said firmly, narrowing my eyes at him. "That will never be spoken of again."

"Then neither will story of how Campbell became dead to me."

"You're very immature, did you know?" I began to walk towards my previous destination before he interrupted me. Blaise followed after. "You two fight like brother and sister."

"I want to be the sister, then," He laughed. "At least I could pull off a skirt. I bet Campbell's legs haven't seen the light of day in ten years; you could go blind if you stared at them for too long."

I laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows at me. "You know, if you really do want to wear a skirt, I'm sure Ginny has one you could borrow."

"Probably red and gold," He mumbled. Then, he quickly kissed me on the forehead and ran off. "I'll see you at 8!"

"Lunatic!" I called. "Don't be late!"

Once a month after our shifts ended, Blaise and I went out to dinner at a bar in muggle London; they had these weird mini sandwich things Blaise was obsessed with... but I digress. Besides our morning walk, we didn't have time to sit down and talk, so we do so once a month.

I straightened out my lab coat and cracked my neck, pulling up question after question in my mind.

_Be calm._

I kept repeating that over and over in my head as I walked the rest of the way to the newest resident's room, putting on my proverbial 'thinking cap'. I put on a smile and knocked on the door, sticking my hand out as I walked toward the man in the bed.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Granger," I said warmly. "And you are?"

"Sam," He shook my hand and smiled at me. "I know you've got access to my medical records, but I ask that you only call me Sam. My real name is absolutely dreadful."

I smiled, remembering as I looked over his chart. "Come on, it isn't that bad."

"It's 15 letters and only four of them are vowels," He said matter-of-factly. "I'm convinced my mother was drunk when she named me."

I laughed and let it sit there for a few moments. Then, I switched to a more serious topic. "So how are you feeling, Sam?"

"Better," He sighed, fingering the hospital band on his wrist. "My wife... she's a potions master. Absolutely brilliant, I tell you. She makes a potion that keeps most of the seizures at bay, and it's worked for the past 2 years."

"That wasn't in your chart."

"It's experimental," Sam replied. "And I knew you people would make me stop taking it if you knew. I'm only telling you because, so far, you're the only doctor that has bothered to ask me my name; you seem trustworthy. Keep my secret?"

_Well... it's been two years and nothing's happened..._

"Sam, even if nothing has happened yet, there's no guarantee that nothing ever will," I said gently. "I'll tell you what. If you give me a sample of it to test, just to make sure there is nothing harmful in it, I'll let you keep taking it. But it has to go in the chart."

"Sure," He agreed. "My wife should be back from her trip any minute and she's always got some with her."

"Right. So, have you been having any abnormal symptoms, other than what you already live with? Has there been any pain in different areas?"

"The pain is always centered at the base of my skull. I had a really bad migraine the other day, but the pain sort of spread to my forehead. That's never happened before," He said. I quickly took note and motioned for him to go on. "And I've been having blurry vision for a while. It was terrible yesterday; I could barely see my hand in front of my face. It went away after a minute or so."

"Okay," I nodded after I finished scribbling down the notes. "Sam, do you know what an x-ray is?"

"I am a half-blood, Dr. Granger," He smirked. "Yes, I know."

"Well, I'd like to do something similar to that. It's a lot less expensive than the muggle machine and extremely convenient. It'll feel strange, though."

"Will it hurt?"

"Not at all." I assured him. I went out into the hall and grabbed the sheet of black plastic on top of the nurse's station, walking back into the room with it firmly in my hands. "Lean forward, please."

He hesitated but leaned forward, bracing himself on the sides of the bed. I said the incantation and waved my wand over the plastic, watching as it turned a dim blue. I put it up to the back of his skull and said the incantation again, watching as the picture slowly appeared. It was sort of an x-ray charm, but no one could ever get it to work because they never had the right material to do the spell on. Finally, a few years ago, someone pointed it out.

"Ah," I hummed when I spotted the tumor. It was the biggest astrocytoma tumor I had ever seen- and I read a lot of books over multiple subjects- and it was sitting in the top part of the occipital lobe, from what I could tell. Arthur's plan might have worked had the tumor not been so large; now we'd have to come up with something different.

"How's it looking?" Sam asked.

I whispered the reversal incantation and lowered the sheet as it went back to black. I tucked it into my coat and sat down in the chair beside his bed.

"Sam, I-" I started, before being interrupted by a voice coming closer.

"Sammy!" A woman yelled. She waddled in- her stomach leading the way- and kissed Sam full on the mouth before noticing me and pulling away. "Er... sorry. I'm Elora."

"Dr. Granger," I greeted her. "Are you-?"

"Pregnant?" She smiled, nodding as she held Sam's hand. "8 months yesterday."

"Congratulations," I said. "If you don't mind me asking... how did you manage to conceive? Patients with astrocytomas usually can't do any strenuous activity."

"Let's just say I'm good with potions," Elora winked at me. "So, is there anything new?"

"I'll have to consult with a few other doctors with my findings first," I got up and shook both of their hands. "I'll be back later today. It was nice to meet you both."

"Likewise," Sam said, smiling at me before falling into conversation with his wife.

I smiled again and walked out the door with a sigh. This wasn't good. The tumor was much more developed than we thought; it would take a miracle to keep this man alive long-term.

"Blaise!" I hollered, jogging over to where he stood by the medicine cart.

"Yes?" He asked. "What's that?"

"It's the photograph of the astrocytoma case." I held the screen up, said the incantaion, and watched as the color returned to the screen. "So?"

"Hm," He hummed, rubbing his chin. "It's not good, I'll tell you that."

"I know," I agreed. "Do you think Arthur's idea is worth exploring?"

Blaise scoffed and rolled his eyes. "His _idea_ is medical suicide. There's no way this man could live through the surgery- ecspecially not with Campbell on the other end of the knife."

"I don't know, Blaise. That one person is still alive and it's the only idea we have so far."

"Yes, well that one person had an experienced surgeon who had been practicing neurological procedures their entire; this man has Campbell. Enough said." Blaise folded his arms over his chest and looked at the dozens of people milling around the hallway.

"Blaise, are you alright?" I asked him. "You seem... off."

"Merlin," He sighed, rubbing his fingers on his temples.

"What?" I asked, rubbing my fingers over the pendant that hung on my neck.

"I am going to tell you something. When I tell you this, you cannot freak out, pursue her, give me funny looks, or do anything roughly Hermione-ish. Just keep it to yourself." He eyed me warily before taking my hand and leading me over to an empty waiting area. "Swear?"

"What could be so interesting that you're making me swear on it?" I put my hands on my hips and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Do you swear or not, woman?" He gave me an exasperated look and held out his pinky.

"Fine. I swear." I rolled my eyes at him and gripped his pinky with my own. "Now tell me what it is, Zabini."

* * *

**(Draco pov)**

"Here you are," I winked at the pretty brunette who leaned on the wall next to my office. "One pain potion."

"Thank you," She giggled, a warm blush spreading across her cheeks. She quickly grabbed her bag and smiled at me. "So... uh... Are you... I mean- do you have... are you seeing someone?"

I smirked as she stuttered. I moved closer to her- close enough to feel the warmth of her skin, but not too close to actually touch her- and looked her in the eye.

"I don't date patients," I said, loving the way her body reacted to my voice. "It's a rule."

"I-I'm sorry." She stuttered, looking away.

"But," I whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You are a very, very beautiful woman, Mrs. Brandon." I leaned closer and she closed her eyes, think I would kiss her. As soon as she leaned in, I moved away and picked up one of the cards on my desk.

"Huh?" She sounded confused as she opened her eyes to find I was not in front of her any longer.

"I do have these cards, Mrs. Brandon," I gave her a crooked smile, and I swear, she almost swooned. "And it would be very helpful if you could fill one out and drop it in the basket on your way out."

"Sure!" She said quickly, grabbing the card from me. "Uh... I guess I'll see you in a month to refill the potion?"

"I'll be here," I winked at her. She blushed again and left my office, pulling a quill out of her purse to fill out the card on her way.

This was almost too easy! I had a fail-proof way of ensuring I had numerous positive performance cards filled out and I barely had to do anything. I stocked a lot of women with potions, most of whom fancied me. In the back of my mind, I knew it was wrong to play on their feelings, but the Malfoy in me pushed those thoughts away. I wanted that office and I was definitely not going to let Hermione win the bet.

_And you'll get a very nice experience out of it as well._

I smirked and leaned back in my chair, putting my feet on the desk. Yes, this would surely be an easy win. Hermione Granger- the ever confident witch who chose a profession in the medical field which required great effort- did not stand a chance when I simply had to whisper a few words to get a good report. It was unethical, but it got the job done.

In the corner of my office, a portrait hung, which contained a young, female witch in an old-fashioned medic's uniform, her white clothing stained with blood. She had a frame in every doctor's office, alerting us whenever we were urgently needed; The girl hadn't been in my frame for a day or two, obviously visiting some other doctor. But just then, she came into view, sat down on her chair, and called my name.

"Yes?" I took my feet off the table and stood up.

"You are needed in the emergency pit, as soon as possible." She said, an old scottish accent making her hard to understand.

I nodded and started walking out the door. "What is the emergency?"

"A woman has taken a potion and is having an allergic reaction to it. It's eating through her stomach."

"Damn," I muttered. "Get Dr. Granger as well!" I began to run down the corridor, my coat billowing behind me.

I ran up the two flights of stairs, internally thanking Pansy for whipping my ass into proper shape this summer, and threw open the door to the first floor. I could see people running around a bed in the emergency pit, hollering frantically at each other. I ran towards the mass of people, spying Hermione Blaise coming from the other direction. Hermione had a smile on her face which quickly faded as she saw how serious the situation was. I pushed past people until I could finially get my hands on the woman who lay screaming on the bed.

"What happened?" I shouted, putting on a pair of gloves and feeling her pulse.

"I-I don't know!" The woman's husband stood beside her, clutching her hand. "She had dragon pox and we switched potion makers and this happened! Is she going to be alright? Please tell me you can fix her!"

"Get him out of here!" Hermione suddenly yelled, her hands pushing the woman's clothing out of the way. "Damn it. Malfoy, look."

I looked down to the woman's stomach to see a bright, burning red color centered there.

"What is it?" She asked me, injecting the woman with a pain serum to calm her temporarily.

I tentatively put two fingers on her stomach, jerking my hand away when I realized her skin was burning hot. Her throat was beginning to turn red and spotted; I knew what this was.

"Dragon eyes," I shouted, opening the woman's mouth. Sure enough, her throat was almost swollen shut. "They're a cheaper substitute for newt eyes. If they're not prepared correctly, the venom present in the eye is lethal."

"How do we fix it?" Hermione asked. She busied herself by trying to clear the woman's airway.

"Blaise!" I knew he was a fast runner, so I called on him. "There is a vial labeled _D82_ on the second shelf in my office cabinet. Get it!"

He apparated out and was back in 5 seconds. Why hadn't I apparated up here- no matter. I grabbed the vile from him and spread some of it on the woman's stomach, flinching as I felt the glove and my skin being burnt. After a few seconds, the skin cooled and the red color started to fade.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"It's a cure for most venoms," I panted, adrenaline coursing through my veins. "I brewed it when a woman came in with a snake bite. It changes the property of the venom into that of something close to water; makes it harmless." I spread a little on her throat and watched as the spots went away there, corking the vile back up. "But it doesn't reverse damage done. If she's bleeding internally, or is the venom burnt a hole through anything, the damage is still there."

Hermione nodded and brought out that odd black sheet they had been using as of late and put it over her stomach. She whispered what sounded like gibberish and watched the picture on the screen for a while. Then, she pointed to a spot on the picture of the woman's stomach.

"There." She said, her eyebrows knitting together. "There is a hole in the bottom of the stomach... we need to patch it up."

"I'm sure I have a potion for-"

"I'm not sure a potion will work." She interrupted me. "Muscle tissue is strong and flexible, but it doesn't hold up against the acid found in some potion ingredients. If you don't have something brewed that is specifally tailored to the limits of a muscle, then it will only do more damage."

"I don't know what to do then." I shrugged. "It would take a month to brew. The only potion I had that would even slightly resemble what you're talking about was used last week.

"We'll just have to do it the muggle way, then." Hermione nodded and put the rails up on each side of the bed. "We'll have to stitch it up."

"We?" I questioned.

"Yes, we." Hermione replied as if I were an idiot. "Now grab the ohter side of the bed. Earnest and his wife are out of town and you're the only one available to administer the sedatives and potions needed. So come on."

"I don't do surgery," I tried to convince her as we walked to the emergency operating room.

"I guess you shouldn't have become a doctor, then." She smiled at me.

A few of the nurses wheeled the patient into the operating room while Hermione and I washed our hands and 'suited up'. I prayed I could keep my lunch down as we took our places in the room.

"What's your name?" I asked the woman as she lay on the table.

The pain potion was obviously doing it's job in making her calm. "Anne." Se responded groggily.

"Okay, Anne, I'm going to give you something to drink, then you need to count backwards from 100, alright?" Anne nodded and I poured the potion down her throat.

"100, 99, 98... 90... 7..." She started, her eylids fluttering shut.

"Anne?" When she did not respond, I nodded at Hermione. "You're good. Now can I leave?"

"How do I know the potion is strong enough to keep her out for the duration of the procedure?" She replied as she made her first cut.

"Oh, please. You could knock out a hungarian horntail with that potion." Hermione seemed to flinch at the mention of that particular dragon.

"Just sit down and get comfortable, Malfoy. It will only take half an hour, tops."

Despite the overwhelming urge to leave, I sat back down in my chair and averted my eyes from where Hermione was working. We both remained quiet for a few minutes before I looked over to see Hermione holding a portion of the woman's intestines in her hand and gagged.

"Why so squeamish?" She chuckled.

"I can cure infections, heal minor injuries, and I am even capable of delivering a child. There is a reason I did not apply for a surgical position." I tried not to focus on the squishing sound from her side of the room.

"But surely, this can't disgust you. They're just simple internal organs."

"Exactly. If they were meant to be seen by me, they would be _external_." I replied.

"This is nothing compared to what I've seen." She shrugged. "A few weeks ago, a man was brought in with a hole in his stomach the size of a football-"

"What's a f-"

"It's a ball used in a muggle sport; you kick it. It's the size of small cauldron. " She went on. "The hole was so deep that his intestines were literally falling out of his body. There was blood everywhere."

"What happened?" I asked.

Hermione frowned and shook her head. "There was nothing we could do."

Once again, we became quiet. I had noticed over the years that Hermione had a connection with each and every patient that walked through the doors of St. Mungo's. She had a passion for what she did and I liked that about her. But still... the things she had to do were nauseating. Holding someone's internal organs in your hands and sewing them up? No thank you. But hey, if general surgery and medicine was her thing, who was I to question her?

"Malfoy," Hermione's voice brought me back to the present.

"Hm?"

"This is the first civil conversation we've had in a long while." She smiled. "Don't let this go to your head, but you're actually not that bad once you get past your arrogance and general lack of manners."

"Falling under the Malfoy spell, I see!" I wiggled my eyebrows at her as she looked at me.

"And... you ruined it." She said, but smiled none-the-less.

For the next half hour, we made small-talk while she closed up the patient. When the surgery was finished, we washed our hands and went our seperate ways, without so much as a word.

That night, as I went home and prepared for bed, I thought about her. Who was Hermione Granger, anyway? I mean, I knew about her enough to talk to her, but I didn't have a clue about her likes, dislikes, hobbies, or her personal life. She could have a child and I wouldn't know(I hoped that wasn't the case, though).There was so much mystery surrounding her and everything she did, and it irked me that Blaise was unwilling to tell me anything.

Ask her yourself, he had said. It'll be _fine_, he had said. Yes, her cat is still alive, he had said.

Funny, he didn't say anything when I asked her about her cat and she yelled at me after saying he had died.

"Merlin," I groaned and scrubbed my face with my hands. I lay shirtless in my bed, staring up at my gray ceilings.

There was just so much to know! So much about her that I itched to know and there was a part of me that wanted to find her right now and ask. There was one thing in particular that would kill me soon if I didn't know.

What the bloody hell happened with her and a rubber duck?

* * *

**A/N:** _I know, I know... the duck thing. I keep mentioning it. I'm such a bitc- moving on. Thank you so much for waiting until I was ready to write again. It's been hard, but I'm fine now. So, what do you think? Still out there? **-Nikki a.k.a.- Twipotterfreak28**_


	6. Day 20

_Hey! You guys are the best readers a girl could ask for... *sniffle* Read the A/N at the bottom, yeah?_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**(Hermione pov)**

* * *

_**Day 20: The Night Shift**_

* * *

"Hermione, calm down." Ginny said once again as I paced around her living room.

"What am I supposed to do, Ginny?" I asked desperately. "That bloody party is in five days and I absolutely cannot feel this way!"

"Okay, you like him. So what?"

"That's just the thing! I _don't_ like Malfoy!" I explained once again, feeling like I was talking to a child. "I mean... he's very attractive and I've never noticed that he actually has a personality underneth the layers of arrogance, and that he smells like mint-"

"It sounds like you like him, dear." She laughed, bouncing James on her hip. "Aunt 'Mione has a crush on Malfoy; isn't that right, Jamie?"

"Wah!" James squealed, chewing on his fingers around a gummy smile.

"I think he agrees." Ginny smiled again.

"Bloody hell, Ginny! I can _not_ like _Malfoy! _This wasn't part of the plan!"

"The heart wants what the heart wants, Hermione." She put James down on the floor and began to pick up his toys. "And it sounds like yours fancies blondes."

"I-"

"Ginny!" I heard Harry call as a door was opened. "Where are you?"

"In here, Harry!" Ginny answered. "How was work?"

"Eh." Harry walked into the room, giving Ginny a kiss on the cheek and hugging me. "Hermione, It's good to see you! Is everything alright?"

"No," Ginny answered before I could. "She fancies Malfoy, now."

"Ginny!" I gasped.

"And... I think I'll be going," Harry waved nervously at me, turning around to pick up his son.

"Don't you want to stay and talk, sweetheart?" Ginny asked him.

"I am aware of the situation with Malfoy, and even though we may not hate each other now, I don't want to talk about the impending relationship between him and my best friend." He replied, walking out of the room as he spoke to James. "It looks like you might have another uncle soon, James."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"I spoke loudly!"

Ginny laughed at us both as she continued cleaning. Feeling like a burden, I cleaned with her until her living room was back to its tidy state.

"Staying for dinner, 'Mione?" Ginny and I had moved to the kitchen where she set to work on preparing dinner. "I can set an extra plate."

"No, thank you," I declined, putting my shoes back on. "I'm working the night shift at the hospital, and Blaise and I are having dinner before he goes home."

"Ah," Ginny nodded. "Hermione, is Blaise gay?"

I did a double take. "W-what?"

"Well, it's just that I've never seen him with a woman and he's never made a move on you, so it's really the only other explanation. If he is, I have a friend that I'm sure he would like-"

"Ginny, Blaise is not gay." I laughed, remembering the 'secret' he had told me last week. "Yes. Definitely not gay."

"Oh! That's your secret face!" She squealed, putting a charm on her pot so she wouldn't have to stir it, and turning to face me fully. "Sometimes, when you're keeping a secret, you get a goofy look on your face. I'm assuming it's about Blaise, right? Tell me!"

"It's called a secret for a reason, Gin." I said pointedly. I grabbed my bag and coat and tried to leave. "I have to go. Shift starts in an hour."

"You can leave as soon as you tell me what it is!"

"Fine. Blaise is pregnant." I made up a lie to confuse her for a few seconds, giving me enough time to slip past her.

"What? Blaise is-" She said confusedly, before shaking her fist at me. "That was evil, Hermione Granger! You're going to tell me soon!" She ran towards the door and shouted again. "Give Malfoy a kiss for me!"

"Now _that_ was rude!" I replied, apparating away from Godric's Hollow.

A few seconds later, I appeared in front of the doors of St. Mungo's. I walked inside and sat down by the entrance, crossing my legs as I waited for Blaise to come down the stairs. Sure enough, he was walking towards me within five minutes.

"Hey, ducky!" He yawned, throwing his arm around me. "Where to?"

"Mimi's," I answered, letting the duck comment slide. "It's close."

"Alright," Blaise seemed extremely tired; so much so that we apparated to Zabini Manor and he thought we were at the cafe.

I walked in with him and toward his room, helping him sit on the bed. "I'm going to go, alright?"

"This restaurant looks a lot like my house," Blaise yawned. "Is this my house?"

"Yes," I laughed. "If we had gone, you'd have fallen alseep in your food."

"Oh, okay. We could have gone to eat, 'Mione," Blaise laid down on his bed and snuggled into the sheets. "H-help yourself to... what's in the kitchen..."

He was snoring before I was out of his room.

As I walked down the hallway and towards his kitchen, I wondered why he never redecorated. His mother had picked everything out a few years ago, but Blaise had never taken anything down since his was remarried. It was all _very_ feminine. Careful not to disturb the house elves (Blaise and I had a serious talk about the arrangments with his elves a few weeks ago), I grabbed a box of crackers from his cabinet and made my way out of the house. When I got to the edge of the property, I apparated back to St Mungo's, nibbling on the crackers as I walked through the halls.

"Hermione!" I turned to see Dr. Green running towards me. Unconsciously, I smiled and let out a giggle.

_Damn it! You're not supposed to be obvious about it!_

I turned my smile into a look of seriousness. "Yes, Gwen?"

"How are you coming on that case I gave you?" She asked, catching her breath.

"Just fine," I nodded. "The potions should be ready soon. Now if you don't mind, I-"

"Wait," She grabbed my shoulder, denying me my leave. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," I sighed. Honestly, I was hungry and my shift started soon. Couldn't she just go away and-

"Do you think Dr. Zabini likes me?"

_Oh. Dear. Merlin._

_Think, Granger, think!_

"Er..." I mumbled, trying to come up with something. "I don't know... you'll have to ask him yourself-"

"He's been staring at me and I caught him looking at my arse the other day, and he's just so attractive and his voice is melodic and..." Her incredibly long sentence was cut off when she sighed dreamily. "I know you're one of his best friends, so do you think he likes me?"

"Uh... W-well, I..." I stuttered, wanting to get the bloody hell away from her. "I think that..."

"Hermione," Malfoy tapped my shoulder and I spun around so quick that some of my hair was caught in his mouth. "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure!" I said, relieved. I turned to Gwen and patted her shoulder. "Sorry, gotta run! We'll talk later, alright?"

"I-" She started, but I was running off with Malfoy before she could finish.

We walked until we were safely in his potions lab, standing behind a desk full of boiling potions and corked vials. Draco went straight to work while I stood and watched.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but thank Merlin you're here," I breathed. "I wouldn't have made it through that particular conversation."

"Why did you think I interrupted?" He looked up from his cauldron for a few seconds. "I'm Blaise's best friend too, you know. He does tell me things."

"Yeah," I mumbled. I played with my hands for a while before I joined him on the other side of the table. "So, do you have those potions for me yet?"

"They'll be ready tomorrow," He responded. "Do you know why Campbell requested a burning potion and a healing salve?"

"No..." I said confusedly. "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know," Malfoy looked up from his cauldron to grab a few ingredients from his cabinet. "He said something about a patient."

I nodded my head and let it go. Sooner or later, we were working on his potions together. I refrained from touching him- lest I do something stupid- and settled for handing him ingredients.

"Actually, you need to seperate the nail from the flesh first," I stopped him when he was about to drop the leg of a newt into one of the cauldrons. "It keeps the potion fresh longer."

"Says the general medicine doctor," Malfoy replied snarkily. "I've studied potions for half of my life, Granger. I _don't_ need you correcting me."

"So we're back to Granger now?" I asked, somewhat hurt by his attitude.

"Old habits die hard, sweetheart," He said in a tone that almost made my eyes water. He seemed to catch himself as soon as the words slipped out.

"I... I'm gonna go," I muttered, putting down the ingredients.

"Damn it," Malfor mumbled. "I'm sorry... it's just that-"

"No, it's fine," I gave him a fake smile. "I shouldn't have said anything. I have work to do."

Before he could grab my arm or call my name, I had apparated up to the second floor and was sitting in the chair in my office, where I dried my tears.

"Honestly!" I said to myself as I sniffled. "I don't know why you're upset over what he said. You would have done the same damn thing, and you didn't ask him to call you by your first name..."

_This is stupid. There is absolutely no reason to be upset._

"Get a hold of yourself," I stood up and smoothed out my coat, walking out the door.

For the next three hours, I wandered aorund the halls, checking on patients and filling potion orders. I ignored the fact that Malfoy kept coming up and down the stairs to deliver things while I was doing so. I fell into a conversation with Gwen about the upcoming employee party which took up an hour of my time. There had been no emergencies and most of my patients were sleeping, so I didn't know what else to do. It was nearing midnight.

"I'm going to the loo, alright?" I excused myself from where we were and walked down the hall, yawning as I went. I could have sworn I saw Malfoy staring at me, but I rushed into the loo before I could be positive. I spent a good twenty minutes in there just washing ym hands, something I did when I was anxious. I looked at myself in the mirror again and left the room. "Just a few more hours to g-"

I felt a hand snake around my waist and another grab my wrist. Before I could scream, I was pulled into a closet and pinned against a wall, someone's hot breath on my neck.

It smelled like mint...

My kidnapper's lips were suddenly on mine and I opened my eyes to see blonde hair in front of me. Despite my urge to push him away, I left myself revel in the feeling for a moment. Merlin, his lips were soft... He tasted the same way he smelled.

_This wasn't part of the plan!_

"Malfoy," I mumbled around his lips. I took my hands off his shoulders and pushed him away with all of the force I could muster. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sorry for being a prick." He said. "And I know you feel the way I do," He moved closer to me, but didn't touch. "If you didn't, you wouldn't have been upset when I snapped at you."

"Anyone would have been upset," I whispered. His lips were back on mine, but I moved my head away from his. "Malfoy, this can't-"

"Tell me to stop," He pulled back and looked me in the eye. "And I won't bother you again. If you really want that, tell me to stop and I'll leave, right now."

My words seemed caught in my throat.

This wasn't part of the plan.

* * *

**A/N:** _Just a little something that I cooked up today. Also, please remember that this is in no way realistic. I'm not trying to make it real; it's Harry potter. There are goblins running around for heaven's sake! Just keep an open mind. My goal is not professionalism or realism, but **humor**. Lots and lots of humor. Flame me for it if you want, but I warned you! Thank you for the reviews, and to Calimocho for being my 100th. So what do you think? Where are we on the Blaise situation? **-Nikki a.k.a.- Twipotterfreak28**_


	7. Day 21

_Hey... sorry for leaving you in suspense. That was rude of me, but I've had frequent migraines since I was a kid and I had a terrible one yesterday evening and this morning. Yuck._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you may recognize._

**(Draco pov)**

* * *

**_Day 21: Denial Ain't Just a River_**

Even as your body betrays you, your mind denies it.  
**-Sara Gruen, Water for Elephants**

* * *

Her mouth opened and closed several times, her eyes darting from my face to the floor. So, I kissed her again. Now, I wasn't the type of man who just up and kissed a woman because I could. I liked to draw them in; let them instigate. If they made the first move, everything was on my terms.

But _damn_, Hermione Granger wasn't just some woman. Her lips practically _begged_ to be kissed and I ached to touch her. Her body shouted out for attention and the fact that she wasn't just some giggling school girl made her all the more attractive. She had fire and spunk and she didn't take other people's shit, which made her _so_ bloody irritating and fascinating at the same time.

"Stop!" She shouted, pushing me off of her. We had kissed for a good twenty seconds, so I didn't see why she stopped now. "That's enough!"

"Seriously?" I smirked at her. "It seemed to me like you liked that, Hermione."

"You can't just kiss me out of the bloody blue and think that I'd be willing!" She poked me in the chest and, even though I was a full head taller than her, it made me stagger back a few steps. "What's wrong with you?"

"I had to know for certain if you felt like I do," It was her turn to back up as I walked toward her. "And now I do."

"You're wrong," She seethed.

"Then tell me, Hermione. Tell me that you don't like me." I challenged her. "Say it."

She narrowed her eyes at me and hesitated for a few seconds. "I don't like you." I scoffed and she shoved me in my chest. "I don't like you, Malfoy!"

I gave her a wry smile and cradled her face in my hands. "You always were a terrible liar."

"Don't touch me!" She threw my hands off her face and threw open the door. "Don't you ever... Ugh! Just don't do that again!"

I watched her leave and I instantly felt like a prick. Sure, I found out that she couldn't honestly say that she didn't like me- she had hesitated, after all- but I had a feeling I had made her extremely angry. Once I thought abut it, yeah, I would be slightly angry if I had been shoved up against a wall and kissed by a strange man.

But I just couldn't bring myself to regret it. And the sounds! Dear Merlin, the _sounds_ she was making. My arousal was certainly obvious and I had half a mind to bring her back here and-

_Quidditch. Father. Dumbledore in a bikini._

I practically threw up at that last thought.

_Well, that did it._

When I saw that my _'problem'_ was fixed, I wiped some of her lipstick off of my mouth and left the closet, trying as hard as I could to act casual.

_No, I didn't just come out of the same closet that Hermione left fuming a few minutes ago. Yes, that was just your imagination._

"Hey, Draco!"

_For the bloody love of-_

"What?" I rolled my eyes as Arthur came strolling towards me.

"Do you have the things I requested ready yet?" His smile made me want to punch him between the eyes. "I hoping to do the procedure tomorrow, mate. I need it ASAP."

"They'll be ready soon," I started walking but, unfortunately, he followed. "2 hours, maybe."

"Thanks."

I caught his shoulder before he could walk away. "If you don't mind me asking, what procedure are they for?"

"The Astrocytoma case," Arthur said giddily. "When no one else came up with a plan, the chief cleared mine! Do you know where Zabini is? I have to rub this in his face!"

My eyes widened. "Er... no. He went home."

"What a shame." He snapped his fingers and clapped me on the back. "Thanks, though."

"Yeah," I mumbled after he had walked away.

_Arthur's doing that surgery? Oh, Hermione and Blaise are going to furious._

_I know! I'll go tell her; it'll give me an excuse to see what she's doing and get her riled up. Her nose scrunches up when she's angry and it's adorable._

"Wow," I snorted, my hands in my pockets as I walked toward her office. "Father would _not_ like this."

When I got to her hallway, I could see her buzzing around in her office, mumbling something in harsh bursts. I shook my head and smiled; she always obsessed over a project when she didn't want to deal with something, so I assumed she was doing that right now.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione snapped at me as soon as she saw me.

"I came to tell you that-"

"I could honestly care less about what you want to talk about right now!" She seethed.

"Alright, fine," I rolled my eyes at her and began to walk down the hall. "But don't be angry when you find out from someone else." I smirked and walked further down the hall.

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

"Malfoy!"

_I called it, didn't I?_

"Yes?" I smiled at her as she jogged over to me and poked me in the chest.

"Tell me whatever it is and go away." She growled.

"Your happiness is contagious," I almost laughed when she narrowed her eyes at me. "I came to tell you that the chief cleared Campbell's surgery idea. He's operating tomorrow and I'm supposed to supply him with the necessary potions."

Her eyes widened and she grabbed my coat, pulling me down to her level. "If you're just to make me angry, I will cut off your genitals and give them to the nurses!"

I flinched and covered myself slightly. "Do I look like I'm lying?"

"Damn it," She let go of me. "No."

"Well then,"I smoothed out my ruffled coat. "I'll go away now."

"This can't happen," Hermione mumbled. "He'll die."

"Hermione, there's nothing you can-"

Before I could finish my sentence, she took off down the hall. I just knew she was going to do something outrageous and stupid- bloody Gryffinndors- so I ran after her, just to see how it would play out. That way, if she did do something stupid, I might be able to get her out of the situation. And I wanted to see what happened...

"Hermione!" I called after her.

"Don't follow me!" She shouted. I was just as fast as her, so I caught up easily, but she managed to get a few seconds ahead when we hit the stairs.

_Merlin, I hate stairs._

"What... the bloody hell... are you planning to do!" I panted. I hadn't run this hard in a long time.

She stopped and I was just about to grab her, but she ducked into the patient's room and locked the door.

"Open the door!" I looked through the blinds to see her frazzled and talking to the man in the bed in a hurried voice. "You're going to get sacked for interfering!"

She closed the blinds harshly.

**(Hermione pov)**

I closed the blinds and moved back to the other side of Sam's bed, trying to collect my thoughts as he watched me with intense curiosity.

"Something the matter?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"In the morning, a doctor named Arthur Campbell is going to come by here and tell you that he has a surgical plan-"

"Well that's great!" Sam smiled. "That's great... right?"

"Sam," I said gently, patting his hand. "The risks with this surgery are enormous. If you go through with this, there is an almost 100 percent chance that you won't be alive in five years."

He took his eyes off of mine and stared at the wall for a moment. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't want you to go into this thinking it's a solution." I explained. "If you're alive in five years, you'll have to have the surgery again, and then your chance of survival goes down every time. You have to know what could happen."

"Could," Sam gave me a reassuring smile and squeezed my hand. "It's all I've got, Dr. Granger. This surgery could give me one, maybe two years with my wife and child. I could see her take her first steps, say her first word, and I could stay awake with her at nights, just memorizing her face. I want that so badly, Dr. Granger. If this is my only chance, then I'm going to do it."

"But there are side effects you aren't taking into account. You could have seizures, nausea, blindness, severe dizziness-"

"So what I'm going through that right now, yes?" Sam asked. "Look, every other doctor I've seen has either told me to go home and die, or live in a hospital for the rest of my life. I just _can't_ live like this anymore. If there is even a one percent chance I could live to raise my daughter, it's worth looking into."

I nodded and looked down, disappointed I hadn't swayed him.

"I'm not having the surgery today." He said. "Once that other doctor gets here, I'm going to talk about it with Elora and see what she thinks."

"Alright," I frowned. "I'll see you later, Sam." I got off the bed and walked toward the door.

"Dr. Granger," I turned and smiled. "What do you think of the name Sophie?"

"It's beautiful."

"I thought so, too."

With that, I walked out of the room and closed the door, avoiding Malfoy's gaze as he leaned against the counter. "You do realize that you could get sacked for that, right?"

"He deserved to know. Arthur wasn't going to tell him." I folded my arms over my chest. "And what do you care? You'd win the bet that way, so you should be happy."

"It would not be a joyous event for you to lose the job you love," He pointed out. "I'm not that much of a jerk."

"History would prove otherwise," I rolled my eyes at him.

"And with that, I'll be going." Malfoy seemed genuinely hurt by my bringing up the past, so reluctantly, I called out his name again. He turned around with an expectant look.

"Malfoy," I sighed, rubbing my temple where I was sure a migraine was forming. "Are you going to tell on me?"

"I believe the muggle criminals have a saying," He said thoughtfully. "_'Snitches get stitches'_, I believe. Though, I don't really know why muggles seem to think that a snitch is a tattle-tale, so... for fear of you hurting me, I'll keep this particular act of irrationality to myself."

"Thanks." I scoffed.

"You're welcome."

"Malfoy, wait," I sighed. Couldn't I just stop talking? He turned toward me again. "I don't _hate_ you." He smirked and began to say something, but I held up a finger to stop him. "I did _not_ say that I liked you. But I _will_ like it when I win this bet and get to teach you what manual labor is."

"Oh lioness," He made that _tsk_ sound at me. "I have no intention of losing this bet. Your feelings for me will just make my win easier."

"What do you have, 3 cards?" I laughed. "You might as well quit now."

"All I need is 100 cards," He said sensually, running the tip of his finger along the side of my face. "And you'd be surprised by how many I've got."

"Oh, my bad. You have 4, then?"

"Multiply that number, lioness." He stuffed his hands back in his pockets and walked away from me. "By a lot."

"Multiply that number," I mimicked, "Git."

As he walked away, I managed not to openly stare at his physique. He wasn't a big muscled man, but damn, whatever he had worked for him. His shoulders were sturdy-looking, his arms were muscled ever so slightly- just enough to make the girls swoon, his hands were worn and looked liked they fit perfectly around my body...

Okay, I really needed to stop thinking about him. It was just hormones... _right?_ I was a woman, he was a man- of course I would feel some sort of attraction to him. I chalked the fact that I appreciated his personality as a side-effect of the attraction. I _didn't_ like him. This _would_ pass. Maybe it was just the threat of having to sleep with him that made me notice a few things?

_Like how he tasted like mint when he kissed me, and how his hands held me in all the right places..._

"Ugh," I groaned, my head in my hands. "I need some sleep."

"Hermione!" Gwen tapped my shoulder again and I was met with a smile. "Now, what were talking about? Oh, yes! What do you think of black for my party dress? It's been done so many times before, but I look bloody fantastic in black..."

I drowned out her speech and willed the clock to move faster. I could go home at 6- a few more hours.

It was _way_ too early for this.

* * *

**A/N:** _Next chapter is the party! I'm so excited to write that; the next 2 chapters will be the ones that you really need to pay attention to, or else you'll be confused. Tell me what you're thinkin', readers. **-Nikki a.k.a.- Twipotterfreak28**_


	8. Day 25

_Guess what yesterday was?_

_Disclaimer: If I had the money, I would go to medical school to be an obstetrician. I certainly would not spend it on the rights to Harry Potter, which belongs to J.K. Rowling. So it's not mine._

**(Hermione pov)**

* * *

_**Day 25: Just In Case**_

_Alcohol: because no great story started out_  
_with someone eating a salad.  
_-unknown

* * *

"Black or green?" Ginny held up two knee-length, long dresses and told me to choose.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Green, I guess?"

She pushed the black one out further, so I rolled my eyes and pointed to it. "Excellent!" She cheered. "I knew you'd pick the right one."

"Yeah," I scoffed. "_I_ picked it."

"Quiet, you!" She scolded me with a smile on her face. She put the dress, the shoes, the purse, and the jewelry in a bag and gave it to me. "Here you go."

"Thanks," I replied, clutching the bag in my hands. "So... I'll see you later?"

"Tomorrow," Ginny confirmed. "Tell me all about it!" She gave me a wink and began to leave, but then seemed to remember something. "Oh, and there's something in the purse... just in case."

"What?" I called after her, but she was gone, running out the doors of the hospital.

It was nearing 4 o'clock and my shift ended in five minutes, so I needed to get my things together. The party started at 5 and I wouldn't show up looking like a tornado had just barreled through my hair. I carried the box with me as I went to collect my things from the break room, ignoring Blaise when I saw that he sat waiting for me.

"You can't still be mad, Hermione." Blaise sighed. "It's been three days."

I did not respond.

"This is childish," He said exasperatedly. "Just talk to me all ready!"

I was still too angry at him to talk.

"Hermione," Blaise poked me in the side, making me flinch. He did so repeatedly. "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermi-"

"SHUT IT!" I shouted, huffing as he backed away.

"I really am sorry, 'Mione," He said softly. "I just... it just slipped out... she overheard you and Draco and she was curious and I accidentally just... told her."

"You promised!" I hissed. "And now she keeps giving me these bloody looks... like she's got something over me... and it's all your fault! Damn it, Blaise, we promised to never speak of it again!"

"It's not as if you committed murder!" He shouted back. "It's not a big deal and I don't know why-"

"You know why." I cut him off, grabbing the rest of my things. "It was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me... and you told her just because you'd like to bed her."

"That's not true and you-"

"I'll see you later." I said with an edge of finality, walking out of the room before he could try to say something else.

But... damn it, he... he told her.

He told Gwen the duck story.

That git.

We promised we would never speak of it again and we were the only ones that remembered the event, for every other person at that party had been pished to the point of delirium. He swore up and down that he would never tell anyone- he said he'd only been playing when he tried to tell Malfoy- and yet he just blabbed one of my biggest embarrassments to a girl he'd barely ever spoken to.

He was thinking with a certain part of his male genitalia again.

"Lioness!" I was suddenly annoyed by the voice of a certain handsome blonde as he came to walk beside me. "I'll walk with you."

"Oh Merlin." I groaned, feeling a migraine coming on. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Blaise is really beat up about you ignoring him," He nudged my arm. "You should speak to him."

"I have nothing to say," I huffed again. Then, I put the box in his hands and shook mine out. "If you plan on walking me all the way home, at least make yourself useful."

"What's in here, Hagrid's lunch?" He had to adjust the box in his hands a few times, smiling sheepishly when I glared at him. "Sorry. So, what do you say?"

"He made a promise and broke it for some woman he hardly knows. It'll take a while."

"I've never seen him so hurt before," Malfoy started to play the guilt trip. "He came over yesterday, saying he didn't know what to do and that he'd upset you pretty badly. He seemed so very... apologetic for what he did. He was like a little lost puppy that just got kicked by a stranger-"

"Alright! I'll talk to him tonight!" I threw my hands in the air and attempted to not pull out my hair. "Just shut your bloody mouth already!"

"Thank you," Malfoy grinned triumphantly. "What's got you so riled up?"

"My head hurts, if you must know," I began to rub my temples, wishing I lived next door to the hospital. We finally made it to the street and the sunlight only made it hurt worse. I had a bottle of aspirin waiting for me at home...

"I have something that'll do the trick," Malfoy careful adjusted the box so it was in his left hand, then pulled two vials out of his coat pocket, handing me the smaller, blue one. "Here."

"You expect me to drink something you just pulled out of your coat?"

"It's a pain potion, lioness. I wouldn't poison you, despite your beliefs."

A part of me wanted to shove the potion right back in his face, but instead, I took it from him and put it in my pocket. I found I quite liked the smile on his face as I accepted his gift.

_Yes, he does have a nice smile... that's just an observation..._

"Well, this is where I must say goodbye," Malfoy handed me my box back around a block away from my flat. Then, quicker than you could say 'get the bloody hell off me', he pecked me on the lips, backed up, and apparated away.

"Bloody hell..." I rubbed my lips on the spot where his touched mine.

_Okay, maybe I do like him... a little... but it's just a crush. It's nothing._

"Merlin," I could practically feel my brain pounding out of my skull with every stair I climbed toward my flat. "This is not a good time for this."

I unlocked my door and put the box down on my coffee table, rubbing my back when I straightened back up. I groaned and pulled my hair out of the tie it was in and sighed as the tension on my head was immediately lessened, my hair splaying around my face. I began to shed my clothes, right there in my living room, until I was down to nothing but my under-shirt and the pair of shorts I usually wore. I stretched out my arms and legs as I walked to my kitchen and put on a pot of tea, walking to my bedroom with the box in my hand as it heated.

"Dear Merlin," I groaned, pulling the shoes out of the box. They had to have been at least 3 inches high. "Ginny, you're killing me..."

I cast a comfort charm on each of the shoes and threw them on the bed, forgotten. I pulled out the rest of the items- a black and silver purse, earrings, a necklace, a rose hair pin, a black underwear set (I had fought tooth and nail not to wear them, but had lost), and finally, the dress.

It was actually pretty modest. It had thin straps and a sweetheart neckline, with a tight band around the middle and a skirt that flowed out and stopped just below my knee. The top was scrunched together by the band and had small specks of silver along it, slowly disappearing as you looked toward the bottom. It covered my chest nicely- it didn't show anything inappropriate- and fit my body perfectly. I laid it out on the bed and opened the purse.

"That little..." I muttered, taking out the small plastic bag that held a small, shiny navel piercing inside. "How did she..."

Harry must have told her.

I had only been drunk three times, and each time... I had done something incredibly stupid. Thankfully, the first time it had happened in the magical world. But the last two... I'm not too proud to say that I had gone to the muggle world and had walked into a tattoo parlor.

They weren't big things- I could easily cover them up- but I honestly couldn't say that I regretted my tattoo. I wish I had been sober enough to think about what I was doing, but I liked it. I had my navel pierced- I wished it wasn't there, but every time I took the stud out it hurt worse than when it was in- and no one knew but Harry, Blaise, and now, Ginny.

My tattoo was a secret. It was mine. Over my heart, about an inch long, was an elegant treble clef. It was symbolic, which I had explained to the tattoo artist at the time, and it was a reminder every day of what I had lost, for a time.

"What the bloody-" I exclaimed as picked up the other object in the purse. It was a muggle contraceptive- a bright green one- with a note that said 'just in case' on it. "Dear Merlin... she's crazy."

I immediately threw it away without a second thought. Without missing a beat, I picked up my wand and began to place charms on my hair. I did so before I took a shower, for I found they they worked better if they were placed before I washed my hair. I set out my clothes and jumped in the shower, where I began to sing one of my favorite muggle songs.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly..." I sang as I applied the conditioner to my hair. "All your life... you were only waiting, for this moment to arrive."

I put my hair into a clip and let the conditioner do its thing, swaying back and forth as I began to wash my arms and neck.

"Blackbird, fly..." I rinsed the soap off of my body and the conditioner out of my hair, stepping out of the shower and wrapping myself in a towel. I began to hum a random tune as I dressed myself, exchanging my red navel stud for the silver one; it was smaller, so I actually liked it. I wish I knew a spell to close up the piercing without leaving a mark, because for some reason, the hole just would not close. I left it out for 2 painful years and still, it didn't close at all.

I put on the under-garments and put my hair up into a ponytail, my hair braiding itself with a quick spell. When I had successfully put in the hair pin, I slid on my dress, zipped it up, and moved to put on my shoes. They were comfortable enough with the charm on them, but I had still never gotten used to the feminine shoes. I liked flats and tennis shoes; they were my friends. Heels? Not so much.

When I was ready, my wand in it's holster on my hip and my purse stocked with the necessities, I walked over to my fireplace and hoped Blaise's floo was open.

Thankfully, it was.

I threw down the powder and stepped out of the fireplace in Zabini Manor, dusting my dress off as my heels clacked around the hallway. I easily navigated my way through the hallways and ended up at the door to the master bedroom, where I could smell the humidity and shampoo. Blaise was in the shower.

I unlocked his door- ironically, Blaise had taught me how to pick a muggle lock, something that still baffled me- and sat down on his bed, looking around at the pictures in his room. There some of him and his mother, him and his father, his aunt, his cousins, and one that I did not recognize. He looked to be around five years old in the picture, with a newborn baby sitting in his lap.

I saw the door open, steam running out. He was wearing nothing but a bathrobe and obviously hadn't noticed me yet, because he was making faces in the mirror and picking at his face.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Bloody hell!" Blaise screamed, throwing the toothbrush he held in his hand. He looked over to me and panted, his hand over his heart. "How the hell did you get in here, woman?"

"Your floo was open," I shrugged. "Now, who is that with you in the picture?"

"Which one?" He had caught his breath and wrapped the robe tighter around himself.

"The one with you and the baby," I said further. I got up and picked the picture up off the table, handing it to him.

"Ah," He sighed, running his fingers over the picture. "That would be Sasilla." He glanced at the picture sadly and put it back on the table, going over to the bathroom. "My sister."

"You have a sister?" I exclaimed. "Why haven't you told me about her?"

"I didn't think I needed to." He started to dry off his hair and get dressed. We were comfortable around each other, so it didn't bother either of us to see each other's bodies. we were too good of friends for that. "She was kidnapped a week after she was born. End of story. Never saw her again."

"Oh Merlin," I gasped. "I... I'm so sorry. You never found her?"

"We looked for years." He sighed exasperatedly. "We scoured the magical world and didn't get so much as a whiff of her presence. My mother was so desperate that spent two years in the muggle world, asking the help of anyone who would listen. In the end, she came home and we all attempted to move on. Can we just stop talking about this?"

"Um, sure," I mumbled.

He carried on dressing and moved to spray himself with some sort of cologne when he spoke again. "So why are you here? I thought you were pissed at me."

"I was," I nodded. "Still am, actually. But, because I am a mature adult, I've decided to let it go."

"Well, that's very nice-"

"But, in all seriousness, I will hurt you if you tell anyone else." I smiled at him.

"Got it," He coughed. When he was ready to leave, he held out his arm for me and I happily took hold of it. Blaise could be charming if he wanted to; he often wooed the women without even trying. He had said the same thing about me once, but I refused to believe him.

We walked out of the manor and apparated to the street of the bar, walking the rest of the way. When he opened the door for me, I thanked him and stepped inside, my ears immediately hit by loud music and voices. I navigated my way through the people with Blaise, letting out a sigh of relief as we sat down on our barstools in front of the counter.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked, winking at me.

"Got anything minty?" I asked. He nodded. "Great. We'll have two."

"I don't like mint," Bliase grimaced.

"You do now." I looked at him to object, but he just shook his head and laughed.

For the first two hours or so, Blaise and I talked, ate, and drank at the bar, a few of our colleagues coming over to chat every so often. When I was on my way to the loo, I smacked into a hard chest.

"Bloody mother of..." The guys started, but looked down at me first. "Oh. Sorry, didn't see you there."

"Obviously," I rolled my eyes and rubbed my nose. This guy was like a brick wall.

"I'm Rem," He stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Wish I could say the same," I tried to go around him. "If you'll excuse me-"

"I believe the right response is to tell me your name, sweetheart." He smiled and grabbed my arm forcefully.

"Let go of me," I warned him.

"Now, you're not being very polite, beautiful." The man smiled at me and only gripped my arm tighter when I tried to escape his hold.

"Let go of me!" I yelled, but it had no effect.

"If the woman says let go, then let go." I turned and saw Draco standing behind the man, a venomous look on his face.

The man let me go and I backed away from him, rubbing the spot on my arm that would surely have a bruise tomorrow. I watched as he walked towards Draco and tried to intimidate him, even though he was the same height.

"Oh yeah?" He sneered. "And what are you gonna do about it?"

Draco smirked and pulled up his sleeve, showing the tip of his wand. "I'll blind you." He said simply.

"You don't have the balls."

"I'm a Slytherin." Draco retorted. "Try me."

The stranger stared down for half a second more and scoffed, rolling his eyes as he walked away without a second glance.

"Git," Draco mumbled. He rolled his sleeve down and walked over to me, concern in his eyes. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," I shrugged off his concern. "You didn't have to do that."

"I think I did," Draco motioned for me to sit at the bar with him, and I followed. "Someone was going to do it eventually. Plus, I just saved you from a visit to Azkaban; a vital part of his anatomy would surely be missing if I hadn't intervened."

"Like I would want to get _anywhere _near _any_ of his anatomy," I scoffed. We sat uncomfortably for a few seconds. "But... thank you, though."

"My pleasure," He grinned. "So... what are you drinking?"

"Some sort of apple whiskey thing," I laughed at his confused look. "I don't know... It's red and it's got bubbles."

"You want me to ask for a bubbly, red, apple whiskey thing?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"No, you git!" I laughed. "You're smart, firgure it out!"

After talking with the bartender for a minute, he finally figured out what I wanted, and we began to talk. I told him about myself, he told me about himself. There were a few things that really made me laugh, and throughout our chat, I just kept sipping on me drink. And the bartender refilled it. I asked Malfoy why he had said 'was a Slytherin', to which he responded, _"Being from the Hogwarts house that has a reputation for putting out dark wizards isn't _always_ a bad thing. It intimidates." _I lost track after the bartender refilled my drink 4 times, and I finally proclaimed I should stop as he came back around to fill my glass for what seemed like the hundreth time.

"Can't hold your liquor?" Draco joked as he chugged down a shot of firewhiskey, coughing as the burn reached his throat.

"Oh, make no mistake, Malfoy," I laughed. I could tell my words were a bit slurred. "I can hold my alcohol very well. I just know when to stop." I blinked a few times. "And I should probably stop... a-and go home."

"When's the last time you ever had fun, Hermione?" Draco asked me. He then slid a shot of firewhiskey in my direction. "When's the last time you went crazy, danced on a bar table, or danced with _someone?_"

"I recall that the last time I _'went crazy'_, it resulted in a story that I'm not proud of."

_Damn duck._

"Well, what's life without a little risk?" He nudged me.

"I shouldn't." I shook my head, eyeing the shot glass. "I really, _really_ shouldn't."

"Riddle me this," Draco pointed his finger at the air. "When was the last time you did something that you shouldn't have? Excluding work."

_He has a point._

_Options: Go home, take a shower, go to bed, and carry on. Or, drink the shot, stay with Malfoy, do something possibly stupid, and take the risk._

_Hm..._

"Ah, screw it," I said exasperatedly. "It's not like I'll ever do this again, anyway." I picked up the glass and swallowed its contents, slamming it back down on the table and relishing the burn in my throat. It was invigorating.

_Why had I stopped drinking firewhiskey again? There was a reason..._

"I honestly didn't think you'd do it," Draco smiled and nodded his head at me.

"Yeah, well, I've decided to be spontaneous." I shrugged. I took the other shot he offered me. "It could be fun."

Draco and I each took a sip of our drinks before he turned to me. "Would you like to dance, lioness?"

I nodded and clumsily put my hand in his. "Lead the way, blondie."

The rest of the night I remembered in quick flashes, and then there was nothing but fog for the rest of my memories. The last thing I was aware of was the sound of a door clicking shut, and the smell of mint all around me.

Now I remembered why I didn't drink firewhiskey.

* * *

**A/N:** _So... yesterday was my birthday... and you know what would be great? If every person who read this story would leave me a review to this chapter... you know, for my birthday..._

_So, in the next chapter you'll find out why Blaise and Arthur hate each other, what happens witht the Gwen situation, and the news with Sam. Thanks for reading! How about that review? **-Nikki a.k.a.- Twipotterfreak28**_


	9. Day 26

_Hey! Thanks for the birthday wishes and the reviews! Now, on with the story..._

_Disclaimer: Riddle me this, readers. If I owned Harry Potter, would I really be working my way through high school while simultaneously trying to get a free ride to medical school by studying the ever-loving shit out of my textbooks and writing every scholarship essay available? Hm..._

**(Hermione pov)**

* * *

_**Day 26: Explosive Screaming and Long-Awaited Silence**_

_If you fall, I'll be there._  
-Floor

* * *

_It was warm wherever I was. I was curled up in what felt like silk, sleep slowly leaving me, making me more aware of my surroundings. I didn't open a single eye, for I was comfortable and didn't want to face the massive hangover that was sure to come. If I opened my eyes, the lights would burn inside them and my head would surely start to spin. But, I still had that pain potion Malfoy gave me... I guess I could just go to the kitchen and grab it..._

_"Mhmm."_

_That wasn't me._

_I cracked open an eye, hating the way my head started to pound. I then became more aware of my body... and the fact that it didn't feel like I had any clothes on. Hesitantly, I opened both of my eyes and looked down._

_I was in a bed with dark green, silk sheets. There was a man lying next to me. And I was naked._

_"What-" I whispered, shushing myself when the man stirred._

_He had a pillow over his head, the sheets resting low on his hips. His skin was a creamy ivory, and on his shoulder, a tattoo of the letter 'M' lay beautifully etched. I could not see his face or his hair, and frankly, I didn't want to stick around to find out._

_This had never happened to me before._

_Oh. Dear. Merlin._

_I started to hyperventilate as quietly as I could, slowly sliding out of the bed and standing beside it, staring at the mystery man with wide eyes. He groaned and twitched again, making me realize that I needed to leave. I found my clothes scattered on the floor and threw on my dress, putting my underwear on first, grabbing the rest of my things and showving them in my purse. Lastly, I picked up my heels and tiptoed out of them room, not knowing where to go._

_I couldn't go outside... the neighbors would see and I'd be he talk of the city. I couldn't apparate... I could feel the house was warded when I tried._

_"Please be open, please be open, please be open!" I whispered to myself as I saw he had a floo. I stepped inside and grabbed a handful of floo powder, my inner thoughts pleading with God for the floo to be open. I knew I'd left mine open; I just needed this one favor. I threw the powder down and said my address, nearly screaming in joy when the green flames engulfed me and spat me back out on my light brown carpet._

"Oh Merlin, Ginny!" I cried into her shoulder after I finished telling them of the night's events. Harry sat oppsite us on a chair, holding James and looking like he'd rather cut off his thumbs. "I'm a whore, aren't I?"

"No!" Ginny immediately said. Her hand began to stroke my hair. "You just... made a mistake, is all. It happens to the best of us."

"Normal witches don't get drunk and sleep with a man they can't remember!" I cried.

"How do you know you even... _you know_... with him?" Harry motioned awkwardly while tucky a sleeping James into the crook of his neck. "If you can't remember, you... er... might not have gotten that far."

"It happened, Harry." I replied. "There's no doubt."

"How do you-?"

Ginny and I exchanged a looked and Harry fell silent, settling for the fact that it was, and always would be, a female thing. I wiped my tears and tried to console myself, telling my myself that it was a stupid, drunken mistake. Everyone does it. I would just forget about the whole thing and carry on as if it never happened.

"One question," Ginny said curiously. "Do you remember that thing I put in your purse? The one with the note?"

"Yes..." I rubbed my eyes and vaguely remembered throwing something along those lines away.

"Is there any chance that you used it?"

My eyes widened.

_Shit._

"No!" I cried. Ginny hugged me again and, not being able to take the topic of our conversation a moment longer, Harry took James into the other room to put him down. "What am I going to do?"

"Don't worry," She shushed me. "It'll be fine. From what I heard, you were both drunk, and things like that just don't happen. Besides, that's just an extreme. It was one night of drunken sex; that's it."

I nodded and tried to stop crying.

But I had done soemthing extremely slutty, in my mind:

1. I got deliriously pished.

2. I had sex with a man I could not remember, in his bed.

3. I left said man's house in the morning before he could see me and before I could see him.

_If it sounds like a dog, looks like a dog, and acts like a dog..._

"Hermione, honey," Ginny said gently. I wiped my nose sat up straight, tucking my hair behind my ears. "It'll be okay. It was a mistake; I think you're entitled to a few." I had to smile at that. "Harry and I are due for a doctor's appointment; we have to go, but don't dwell on this forever. Go take a bath or something... relax."

"Yeah," I nodded. I hugged her goodbye and did the same with Harry. "I just need to relax."

"Atta girl," Ginny patted my shoulder as she took her son from her husband. "Bye, Hermione!"

"Bye, Hermione," Harry hugged me once more, the whispered in my ear. "We're still on for saturday, right? Ron wants to know... Carmine is getting nervous."

Harry, Ron and I still get together every once in a while to talk. They were my best friends and ever since the war, we sort of lost touch. Now that Ron had a girlfriend, she wanted meet his infamous best friend: me. So, we were doing so on Saturday night. I was a bit miffed that there would be someone intruding in on our time, but if she was to remain a permanent fixture in Ron's life, I needed to meet her.

"We're good," I assured him. "Goodbye, Harry."

He winked and opened the door for his wife, closing it shut and leaving me alone in my flat once more.

I needed a nap.

And a pain potion.

* * *

**(Draco pov)**

I groaned as I thought I felt the bed dip. It was probably nothing- I wouldn't have looked anyway. My head felt like it was being pounded on by a prize dragon tamer. I could hear my owl, Sidda, chirping from her cage in the other room. There was some noise- it sounded like feet shuffling and harsh whispering- but I decided that it would go away. I groaned again and stretched my legs, throwing the pillow off of my head and rolling over.

"Damn," I scratched my stomach and looked around at the disaster that was my room. "What the bloody hell happened?"

My floo just went off, then. Which made me remember.

A black dress, a navel piercing, and a treble clef tattoo... kissing on my kitchen counter... falling on my bed in a mass of tangled limbs... the sounds of pure ecstasy we both made when I pushed into her...

"I need coffee," I scrubbed my face and got out of bed, naked as the day I was born. I reasoned that I would probably scare the house elves, so I threw on a pair of boxers and left the room. Wary because of my pounding head, I walked down the halls and entered my kitchen, stirring a bit of instant coffee in a cup.

_Muggles can be awfully ignorant, but they have good ideas sometimes..._

The day I discovered muggle instant coffee made my mornings a hell of a lot easier. Instead of struggling to brew fresh coffee, I just heated up my water and stirred in the instant stuff. It didn't taste as good as fresh coffee, but it didn't make me want to throw a chair out the window.

I sat down at the table as Winky, my house elf, came into the room and began to make breakfast. Recently, I had been on this cooking kick where I was fascinated by the art of old-fashioned muggle cooking, but if I didn't let Winky make me at least one meal, she would cry and ask me why I didn't like her. Frankly, it was just easier to let her make breakfast.

"Master Malfoy," She came up behind me and put the plate on the table. "Do you need anything else?"

"No thank you," I nodded my head and picked up my fork, absently spooning the eggs into my mouth.

I thought again about the girl. She was a fantastic lay and her body was wondrous, but I couldn't put a face to that body. She had a piercing, a tattoo, and a very oddly shaped scar on her inner thigh, but her face was a mystery to me. I just couldn't remember. I don't think she _said_ anything- she made many sounds, though- so I didn't have a voice to go on.

Frankly, I can't even remember how I apparated us both here. Maybe I flooed...? I didn't know, but I could only remember bits and pieces. Like how we gradually progressed to my bedroom, how she unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor, and she _might_ have said something... I interpreted it as a moan, but some to think of it, the moan might have been a word...

"Winky will take your plates?" I noticed that all of my eggs were gone when her high voice reached my ears.

"Sure."

She left me alone with my thoughts. I needed to get to work in an hour to see what kind of damage my temporary replacement for last night had done. I hated when other people touched my cauldrons- I took care to always have extra things stocked and only be gone for 7 hours at a time- but every year, they brought someone in to cover when we were at that party. Last year, the 'professional potions master' spilled a draught I had been working on for three months and it burnt through the first two layers of skin on his foot. Idiot.

No, I'd never make it in an hour. Blaise got high marks in potions, so he would be able to make sure it wasn't a complete disaster when I got there... I should floo him...

* * *

**(Blaise pov)**

"So..." Gwen and I stared at the ceiling, having just woken up.

"Yeah." I responded.

"Are we...?"

"I don't know." I honestly, really didn't know what we were. Did this make us a couple?

"Do you want to be...?"

"Yes." I did.

"Okay."

Gwen leaned into my side, one hand on my chest and the other joined with my own. I sighed; this was better than I thought it would be.

We had met at the bar after Hermione disappeared. As usual, Gwen was talking non-stop, but she looked _incredibly_ sexy. Like, _take-me-to-the-bathroom-and-we'll-bang-it-out sexy_. Her dress fit snugly on her curves- Merlin, did this woman have _curves_- and she was wearing 4 inch heels that dug into my arse later that night when we were _actually_ doing the deed. I kissed her at the bar and it just... happened.

We were both actually pretty sober. I'd had one drink, she'd had two. We were aware that we were going home together; I had never been so nervous in my life. And then the strangest thing happened this morning.

Gwen stopped talking.

No, really. I woke up and there was silence. Pure, undisturbed _silence_.

She was staring at me and smiling, but then she began to kiss me. And then we went for round two, and established just what the hell was going on. But... she didn't start babbling like I'd expected her to. She stopped talking a mile a minute... like a normal person.

I smiled and threw my arms around the woman at my side. Her 5'3" physique was tiny compared to my 6'4", but damn, this woman was wild. The things she did, the sounds she made...

"So..." It was I who started to talk.

"Yes?" I could feel her smiling.

I coughed. "Uh... it's safe to say that I like you," I started off. She smiled wider. "And I think that we should discuss a few things."

"Uh huh," She leaned up and smirked at me, giving me a wonderous view. "Like?"

"Like what this is," I leaned up on my elbows, her dark, curly hair swaying as she had to lean back. "What we are."

"I think that's fairly clear," I leaned forward until I had sucessfully pinned her to the bed. "I am a woman, you are a man. Self explanatory, really."

"Very funny," I kissed her once. "I meant, what we are to each other." I took a hand and ran it through her curls. "Do you want this?"

This time, she pushed me over and straddled my hips. "More than you know."

"It's settled, then," I pulled her down and looked in those beautiful, brown eyes. "I am going to take you on a date, Miss Green. And romance the hell out of you."

"I look forward to it, Mr. Zabini," She kissed me many times, stopping to roll us back over. "And you should know, I'm not easy to please."

"I didn't hear you complaining last night," I smirked. "Or this morning, for that matter."

"I'm a very good pretender," Her smile was broad and teasing.

"Well then," I was sure that my smile matched hers. "I'll just have to kick it up a notch."

She laughed loudly and arched her back, her head digging into the pillows as her body shook under mine. I laughed with her; it was damn contagious. I liked the way her lips curved when she smiled, how her chest heaved when she laughed, how her eyes had that special glint when you really got her going.

This Gwen... where has she been hiding? At work, it's all talk and giggles a mile a minute. But not here. Here, in her bed, she was herself. She was this wild, sexual, mysterious woman- a woman in every sense of the word- and I wondered why she bothered with the high-strung act. If the past 14 hours were anything to go on, I liked this Gwen better. A hell of a lot better.

Two hours later, when we were satiated and dressing for work, I just watched her. I had a feeling she was doing this on purpose, but when she shimmied into her skirt and slowly clasped her bra, I almost threw her back on the bed and called in sick for work. Because when you have a beautiful woman, a bed, and absolutely no surgeries or consults to do, the idea is bloody inviting. But, alas, I needed to go. Gwen had 4 consults today and it would do no good for me to sit at home.

"Coming?"

I was snapped out of my fantasy as I turned to see her at the door, smiling at me like she'd just met Merlin himself and stretching her hand towards me. Not needing to be asked twice, I walked over, took her hand, and kissed her deeply on the mouth, stopping when she let out a small moan.

"Tomorrow after work," I said huskily, her hot breath on my cheek. "I'm going to take you out." Her hand squeezed my ass as her eyebrows shot up suggestively. "And maybe, if you're up for it, I'll take you back to my place for desert."

"Oh, I'm up for it," She backed away and began to walk down the hall, swinging her hips back and forth. "I've always loved chocolate."

_Chocolate? What the bloody hell does that have to do with-_

"Oh, I see!" I ran down the hall, laughing as I grabbed my coat and hurried after her. "That wasn't funny!"

"It's true!" She stopped at her front door. "I like dark chocolate the best."

"Okay, quit it," I chuckled. I opened the door for her and stepped out into the sunlight, walking down her cobblestone path toward the street.

"I'm not doing anything!" She laughed. "I like mint chocolate, too."

I was confused "Okay, what does that stand for?"

"It doesn't stand for anything," She gave me a 'duh' look. "It means a like chocolate, I prefer dark chocolate over milk chocolate, and I like the chocolate that comes with that minty swirl. What is it supposed to stand for?"

_Oh wow._

"Er... nothing," I coughed. I stuffed my hands into my pockets as we walked down the street.

All of a sudden, Gwen started to laugh like she'd just heard the funniest joke in the world. We had to stop so she could catch her breath and wipe her eyes, all while several people were stopping on the street to stare at the girl who was apparently having a nervous breakdown. I awkwardly patted her back and waited for her to find her sanity again. Eventually, she did, and we kept walking.

"Mind telling me why you just lost it back there?"

She smiled and shook her head. "I really didn't mean the whole chocolate thing in _that_ way. And _now_ I get it. And your facial expression! _Priceless_!"

"Ha ha, very funny." I smirked. "Let me ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"Why do you act so differently at work?" Her smile faded. "I mean, you're so different now compared to what you act like. Why?"

She pursed her lips. "I went through a bad break-up last year. He told me I didn't communicate enough, that I never did anything to impress him, or that I wasn't like the other gossiping girls. It made realize a few things... I thought guys liked the giggly, feminine girls. Not girls who burp and stare at you first thing in the morning."

"Trust me, I find burping and staring a lot sexier than talking non-stop," I chuckled.

"Oh thank Merlin," She let out a breath, her smile returning. "My face was starting to hurt. Do you know how much effort it takes to talk like that? If this hadn't happened, I'd have run out of things to talk about in approximately three days."

I had to laugh at that. I looked forward to getting to know her better- mentally as well as physically- and I was glad there was more than just the giggles. She was a beautiful, interesting, unpredictable woman as far as I could tell, and this would be fun.

Jus as we were walking through the doors of the hospital, Someone shoved into me and I felt hot liquid pour down my back.

"Holy shit!" I gasped, throwing off my coat and frantically trying to cool off my burning skin.

"Oomph!" And- this was turning out to be a wonderful work day- Campbell stood behind me with and empty cup in his hand. "I'm late and- Oh, Zabini."

"Yeah, Zabini!" I yelled. "Are you completely mad?"

"Blaise, calm down-" Gwen tried to say.

"No, you're mad. It was an accident and I won't apologize for it." Campbell crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

"You bloody well should! You threw hot coffee on my back, you wanker!" Gwen had taken to dabbing my back with her hankerchief.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." He had that bloody holier-than-thou look on his face. "You have no proof."

"Why, I oughta-"

"Blaise!"

Hermione walked toward me with an angry look on her face, directed at Campell, and put her hand on my shoulder.

"This is not the time, nor place." She said gently, her eyes darting back and forth bewteen Gwen and I. "Just... walk away. He's not worth it."

"Listen to your girlfriend, Zabini," Campbell said.

_Oh, that's it!_

"You-"

"Just shut your mouth!" Hermione exploded before I could. Campbell flinched back in fear as Hermione poked her finger in his chest. "You're so damn _childish_, Arthur! You poke and poke and poke until people just want to strangle you! Whatever you did to Blaise is one thing, but tormenting him like this is damn near cruel! Blaise may be participating in this stupid game you two have going, but _'accidentally'_ pouring coffee on his back is too far! For Merlin's sake, get a life, do your job, do anything, but don't keep messing with him and wasting each other's time! Now just go!"

_Bloody hell..._

Arthur looked like a freshly kicked puppy.

"But I-"

"Really? You're going to try and _justify_ yourself?" Hermione snarled at him. "And another thing: I am _not_ his girlfriend! Get that in your head! Now, if the next thing that comes out of your mouth isn't an apology for this, then I suggest you turn around and walk away! Because, I swear to Merlin, I am about to lose it with you two's constant bickering!"

"If this isn't her losing, I'd hate to see when that happens," I murmured to Gwen.

Hermione heard. "Do you want to apologize, too?" She looked at me harshly.

Arthur and I both remained quiet.

"I thought not! Now both of you, either make amends or ignore each other! I can't take it anymore!"

Arthur and I gave each other a harsh nod.

"Zabini," He said.

"Campbell," I replied. And with that, he turned around and walked farther down the hallway, out of sight. I turned to my best friend. "I'm sorry... what was _that_?"

"And you!" She shouted, grabbing my shirt and pulling me down. "You are going to tell me right now what he did to you!"

I swear, I could see her face heating up and steam start to roll down her ears.

"Fine," I said quickly, taking her hand off my shirt. "I'll see you later, Gwen."

"Um... alright..." She waved at us awkwardly and walked away, not understanding a thing that just went on.

_That makes two of us._

"Well?" Hermione began to tap her foot impatiently.

"Come outside," She followed me out the doors and we sat on a bench. "When I tell you, don't you dare look at me like I'm some heartbroken little puppy. It doesn't even matter anymore. It just matters because he hasn't apologized and he hasn't let me do the same."

"Get on with it," Hermione warned.

I sighed. "_Hetookmygirl_," I said quickly and lowly.

"Sorry? Didn't quite catch that, Zabini."

"He took my girl, okay!" I said exasperatedly. "He snatched her right from under me and broke her heart and I know he only did it because I wanted her! He didn't even like her that much! It hurt so badly at the time... you should have seen her. Clara... she was so torn up. She was a virgin, you know? And he took her on all the dates, romanced her with all the pretty things... and then he told me about them just to get to me. And two months later, when they'd finally done it, he dumped her because there was nothing else he could do to make me angrier."

"That..." She sat with her hands folded, staring at the trees. "Why did he do it?"

"Oh, that's the really sick part." I laughed humorlessly. "When we were kids, the year before I went to Hogwarts and his parents sent him to some private school, I took one of his toys and threw it in the river next to my house. I was an obnoxious little brat, but ever since then, he's hated me; sworn to take my things and ruin them. I always thought that, maybe, there was something about that toy that was special. But he's never let me apologize for it and I honestly don't want to, now. Clara suffered needlessly because of him, and I don't know why he didn't just get over it and accept my apology."

Hermione sat, her mouth opening and closing several times before she looked at with the pleading eyes. I sighed heavily and leaned back on the bench, spreading my legs farther apart unconsciously and staring at the people walking inside.

"Fine... go ahead," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, Blaise, honey!" Hermione threw her arms around me and slowly rocked back and forth.

Kill me now.

"That... that's so sad," She stuttered. "I'm sorry... I wouldn't have almost made you apologize if I knew."

"Are you _crying_?" I asked incredulousy.

"No," She snapped. "I just... had a bad night, is all."

"Alright?" I said it more as a question than a statement. She nodded and let go of me. "Well... I better get working. Things to do, bones to fix... potions to order..."

"Yeah, sure. I need to get going anyway." Hermione stood up first and waited for me to follow. "Um... lunch?"

"Yeah, sure," I nodded. "See you then."

She walked away and I just knew that she was feeling sorry for me. I never told her in the first because... well, because she was a female. Hell, Draco knew and he gave me a pat on the back, told me to cheer up, and went on his way. There were no sympathetic hugs or alomst crying sessions. Men didn't do such things and I was glad for it. Even though Hermione was never the girly type, she still had her giggly, crying, extremely feminine moments.

"Move! Get out of the way!" I heard frantic yelling from down the hall.

On instinct from working here for so long, I backed up against the wall as 4 men and women pushed a bed towards the elevator. Promblem was, I recognized the man in the bed who was having a seizure. Second problem, Campbell was one of the men pushing the bed. Third problem, from what Draco had told me, Hermione was going to be SO pissed when she found out.

Steer clear of that mine field, Blaise. Self preservation.

"Alrighty, then," I began to whistle nervously and walk farther down the hall, pleading that something would come on along to occupy my time. I mean, it wasn't like I was asking for someone to crack their skull open... but couldn't there just be a kid with a broken finger? Or maybe a toe? Something keep my mind off of the whole Campbell thing...

"Dr. Zabini!" I was called on my a frantic intern who was running towards me at lightning speed.

"Hm?" I asked.

"There's a man in the trauma room... he's cut his left leg clean off, sir." This intern looked like he was about to vomit.

"That's not really an orthopedic problem. I think Dr. Blair is in her office, she's better equipped to-"

"Sir, you don't understand," He cut in. He then pulled a pair of scrubs out of his coat and handed it to me. "His girlfriend _has_ his leg. In a plastic bag."

My eyes widened and I'm pretty sure my heart skipped a beat.

_Severed leg... a completely discontected bone..._

"Get Dr. Blair," I grabbed the scrubs and began running down the hall to the bathroom. "Tell her it's urgent!"

"Yes sir!" The intern ran the other way.

I hastily changed into the pale blue scrubs and threw my clothes behind a nurse's station. I grabbed a mask and gloves on the way downstairs, hesitant to apparate because I didn't kno where everyone was. When I got to the trauma room. I saw a crying, stuttering girl with a human leg inside a plastic bag in her hands, an intern trying to calm her, and a man whose severed leg was gushing out blood like a river.

"Dr. Zabini!" I saw Dr. Blair in the throng of people. "Could really use an extra set of hands!"

"Yeah, I bet!" I ran over and took a look at the leg, seeing the sharp edges of the bone stump. I turned to the crying woman. "Sweetheart, I need you to give me that bag."

"Is he going to be okay!" She clutched the bag to her chest.

"He's going to be fine," I said gently. "If you give me the bag, we're going to fix him up, good as new. Now, let me have it, and then you can tell...?" I motioned to te intern standing next to her.

"Kelly," She filled in.

"You can tell Kelly what happened," I put my hand out and, after a look of hesitation, she dropped the bag in my hand. "Thank you. Now get her out of here."

The two left and I handed the leg to a nurse, telling her to get started on getitng the debris out of the leg. It would do no good to attach it and then have to cut it off again because he had an infection.

"Heart rate's dropping! He's lost too much blood!" Dr. Blair shouted. "Start blood replenshing potions and procoagulant drugs; we have to move!"

A fresh wave of blood gushed out of his leg as we put the rails up on his bed and began to head towards surgery.

I could feel my heart pounding. Adrenaline coursing through my veins, anxious breaths, the feeling of a person's life in your hands, one tiny movement of a hand being the only thing that could kill or save them...

_Merlin, I love my job._

* * *

**A/N:** _So... things didn't really go as planned for this chapter. I had only planned on Blaise's part to have him in a fourth of the chapter and have Draco tell most of it, but Draco was being quiet today. I'm sorry if I didn't reply to all of the review, but I do everything but write from my phone and it gets a bit confusing. So, to all of the people I missed and to my guest reviewers, thank you. Starting now, we're going to speed it up and get more focused on the bet. I appreciate your reviews and if you have any questions, feel free to pm me. Every so often, I'll have little projects going on with my stories, so be sure to check my profile often. Thanks! Leave me your thoughts! **-Nikki a.k.a.- Twipotterfreak28**_


	10. Day 40

_Hey, sorry it took so long. Had some family problems... so now we're going to speed it up a bit and focus a little more on the bet._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Original characters are mine, and if you take them, I'll sick my killer chihuahua on you._

**(Hermione pov)**

* * *

_**Day 40: A Labor of Lust**_

* * *

"Okay, okay," I mumbled as I washed my face in my bathroom. "It's going to be fine. It's just a thought; it's not going to happen."

As much as I tried to reassure myself, I couldn't get that sinking feeling to go away. I was a doctor; I knew the statistics, and they were not in my favor as of right then.

The chances of getting pregnant by a drunken one night stand- who knows if he even got it up- weren't very high physically, but biologically speaking, I had just as much chance to be pregnant as a couple trying to conceive. I could be carrying around my one night stand's baby. Merlin.

I did not allow myself to think about what I would do in that situation; it wasn't going to happen. My mother hadn't been very fertile- she and my father had tried for 7 years to have children and only had me- and my father had been almost sterile. It was luck that they'd managed to conceive me and bring me into the world. So, maybe I had her genes? I really hoped so, because my great-grandmother had 11 kids. And heard some genes liked to skip a few generations and sneak up on the unsuspecting.

After I had gotten my things together, I packed it in my bag and went to work. I had a big surgery today and I would be there for the next 36 hours, so I had to bring a toothbrush and a few other things. I walked out of my flat and towards the hospital, humming the tune to Blackbird again. I thought about how big of a day this was for Sam.

Arthur had operated on him 2 weeks ago after he had a seizure and they couldn't stop it. The surgery was a success but he'd been placed in a medically induced coma for a few days while his brain healed. He stayed at the hospital for an extra ten days under observation, and today, he was going home.

"Hey, Granger!" I walked through the doors of the hospital and saw Gabe- a cursebreaker for Gringotts- running toward me with a grin on his face.

_This is not a good time._

"Yes?" I said politely, not sparing a glance his way.

"I came by the other day," He said. I hated that he had my address. "To see if you wanted to grab dinner. Your neighbor said you'd be here today, so I-"

"Listen, Gabe," I stopped, exasperated. "You seem very nice and I appreciate what you're trying to do, but for the last time, I'm really not interested."

"You say that now," We had reached the stairs and, not being permitted without a pass, he stopped. "But mark my words, you'll succumb to my charm soon enough."

"Keep telling yourself that," I patted his shoulder and began to climb the stairs.

"Bye, sweetheart!"

"Bye." I closed the door at the top of the stairs and rolled my eyes; Gabe had been after me for two years now. He knew where I lived, he knew where I worked, and he knew who my friends were. He had desperately been trying to get me to go out with him, but I really didn't see anything there for us. I didn't want a relationship with him like he wanted with me. And the whole stalker thing was almost enough to get him admitted to the mental ward.

I put my things down in my office and sat down at my desk, moving around picture frames and straightening things. I really, really needed to let that night go. I was getting worried and stressed out over nothing.

"Hermione?"

Elora stood in my door frame with a sheen of sweat on her face, rubbing her stomach.

"Elora!" I hurriedly stood up and offered her my chair; she gladly sat down. I sat in front of her on the edge of my desk. "You didn't have to walk all the way up here, you know. I would've been down in a minute."

"I know, but exercise is good for the little one," She smiled lovingly at her stomach. "So, we're about to leave, and Sam just wanted to say goodbye. I did, too."

"I'm flattered," I said sincerely. "But I'm not your doctor. Really, I didn't do anything."

"You're a friend," Elora stretched her hand out towards me and I helped her up, and we began to walk down the stairs. "You're the only doctor he's met that has treated him like a person; he appreciates that. I appreciate that. Therefore, we had to say goodbye to you, our friend."

"Thank you," I smiled. Suddenly, Elora's grip tightened and she stopped halfway down the steps, a grimace on her face. "Elora? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She replied, straightening herself up. "Just... cramps." She waved me off and I let it go, walking with her back to her husband's room. He sat on the edge of his bed, a bandage peeking out underneath his baseball cap, in plain muggle clothing. He was staring at his bag.

"Hey, Sam," I greeted him after helping Elora into a chair. "Ready to go home?"

"Hey!" He said warmly. I bent down and gave him a hug. "Not really, no. I've got this feeling."

"Oh, you're just worrying," Elora assured him. "That other doctor said you'd be fine. We'll come back in five years and it'll be okay then, too."

"I just... I don't know," He carefully stood up and hurried out to the hall to grab the wheelchair for him. "I can't shake it."

"I know the feeling." I nodded as he sat down. I set his bag on his lap and asked if he'd been officially discharged, and began to wheel him down the hall with Elora following slowly behind.

"Merlin," Elora winced again and rubbed her back.

"Are you sure you're alright? How long has this been happening?" I stopped pushing and went over to her.

"I-I'm fine. Just since this morning. They've gotten closer together." She tried to push me away but I held firm.

"How far along are you?"

"38 weeks." This time, she bent over and tried not to scream.

"Elora, you need to come with me; I think you're in labor." I called for a nurse to get her a wheelchair and helped her down into it. "Take her up; we'll be up in a minute." I said to the nurse.

"Wait!" Elora sounded frantic. She grabbed onto my coat. "W-what about Sam? He can't- I mean, we were supposed to go home today! I-I'll be fine!"

"This is happening, Elora. Your body can't wait. I'll make sure Sam is alright," I squeezed her hand and it seemed to appease her for now. She let the nurse wheel her down the hall after giving a panicked glance to her husband.

I walked around and knelt in front of him. "Can you handle this?"

"We're having a baby," He said simply. He grabbed my arm and slowly stood up. "I could handle it on my death bed."

"You need to be careful, Sam. You're not as strong as you think right now," I took his arm and helped him walk in the direction of the maternity ward.

"Hermione," He said firmly. "I won't miss this."

I nodded got him the rest of the way. When I made sure everything was alright- that there was doctor for Elora and a chair for sam to sit in- I left and said I'd come by in a few hours if they would like me to. They both nodded and I left the room to go to the skills lab. A few years ago, they'd set up a sot of testing room to practice cuts and stitches on, and I had booked plenty of hours there. I enjoyed practicing without the added pressure of a living patient, and it was almost always quiet in there. Once I got to the door, I contemplated turning around because of who was in there. After reminding myself that I had no reason to feel this way, I opened the door and sat down at a table directly across from him.

"Hey," I said quietly as I put on my gloves and grabbed a surgical kit.

"Hey," Malfoy said, not looking up from the cross-stitch he was doing. "What are you doing here?"

"Sam's wife went into labor and my surgery doesn't start for a few more hours; this relaxes me," I got started on repairing a tear in the liver as I answered. "What are you doing here? You only work with potions."

"I'm studying to become a pediatrician and potions was just an easy way of keeping a job," He stopped what he was doing and looked at. "This is good practice. Should I leave?"

"No, no," I said hurriedly. "You don't have to leave because of me." Malfoy and I had barely spoken in the last two weeks, as I had busied myself with anything and everything to keep my mind off of the night of the party. "So... how are things?"

"Things?" He smirked. "What do you mean by _things_?"

"Er... life," I said awkwardly.

"Life is alright," He chuckled.

"Look, Malfoy, I'm trying to make conversation. Don't laugh at me!" I couldn't hold back a smile.

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at your question." He winked at me. "Now, let me ask you one."

"Sure."

"What's been going on with you the past two weeks?" Malfoy put down his surgical kit and pushed it away from him. "You seem... out of sorts."

"I've... er... just been busy, is all," I said quickly. "I've had a lot to think about."

"Would you like to share?" He got up and sat on the stool next to me. "I'm a good listener."

"No, it's alright," I finished the cross-stitch I had been working on, so I put it aside. "But thank you for offering."

"Yeah," He nodded.

We both sat and stared ahead, not daring give each other a glance. It was an uncomfortable silence- one I was suffocating in- and that feeling came back. That bloody feeling of attraction- and not just physically- that made my breath quicken and my heart race.

"Hermione."

"Yeah?"

And then he kissed me.

I was momentarily surprised by this, but a second later, I kissed him back in earnest. Merlin, it was like a drug; addictive and satisfying. I liked the way his hands combed through my hair while he ran his tongue over my bottom lip, the way I responded by doing the same, and how he pulled my hair back and began kissing my neck. He left hot, breathy kisses on my necked and stopped at my collarbone, and I was practically begging for him to touch me somewhere else. I needed his touch; I was done denying it. If it felt this good, it couldn't possibly take a turn for the worst, right?

Even the smell of this man was heavenly. He practically _oozed_ sex appeal. Gaining a small amount of courage, I tore my neck away from his mouth and kissed him again. I slid my hands down his shoulders, bringing them back into his silk-textured hair. His hands were on my hips and both of our eyes were closed; this man was an excellent kisser.

Our interruption came in the form of his pager, not two seconds later.

We panted and looked at each other, the incessant dinging from his pocket ruining what we had going. He glanced down at the device and groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as I backed away and straightened out my shirt.

"I have to go," He said huskily. "But I'll find you later."

"O-okay," I was still revealing from what had happened.

_I just made out with Malfoy. Wow._

"Bye Hermione," He kissed me on the lips before moving to the other side of the room.

"Bye Draco," I mumbled. He stopped and I could see the edge of a smile forming, but he left without another word.

It would be halfway through my surgery before I realized that I had just called him _'Draco'_ for the first time.

* * *

**(Blaise pov)**

_That... that stupid wanker! Why I would just love to wrap my hands around his throat and-_

"Blaise," Gwen whispered in my ear, climbing behind me to rub my shoulders as I sat on the edge of an on-call bed. "Don't let him ruin this, sweetie."

"He just- Ugh!" I threw my hands up exasperatedly. "He always has to ruin everything! I thought that Hermione had at least scared him into leaving me alone, but no. He had to go and do that."

"Now, no one knew we were in here," She planted a kiss on the back of my head. "It was an honest mistake."

"No no no, it wasn't the fact that he walked in on us about to have sex," I turned around and almost lost my focus, because she was wearing nothing but her white lab coat. And I mean, absolutely nothing under it. 'Least I was wearing my underwear. "It was the fact that he was in the middle of an apology, saw you _naked_, and _lingered_. Damn it, the man _lingered_! Who does that!"

That bloody prick. We were just about to get to the fun part when he opens the door accidentally. What was he supposed to do in that situation? Cover his eyes, stutter out an apology, and leave. But what did Campbell do? Oh, he draws it out by apologizing to us individually, tells me very slowly that Draco was looking for me, and then takes his sweet time closing the bloody door!

If that isn't lingering, I'd hate to see what is!

"It's no big deal, really," Gwen stood up and her coat opened a little wider. "I'm very confident about my body, so no worries."

"You should be," I got side tracked for a moment, but snapped my gaze back to her eyes. "But it's not that! It's an unspoke rule; you don't ever, _ever_ look at another man's woman. And if you should happen to catch them doing the horizontal tango, you don't ever, _ever_ bloody _linger_!"

"Sweetheart, calm down." She straddled my lap and threw her hands around my neck. "It's not the end of the world. If anything, now he's just jealous because you get to hit this," She gestured to herself. "At any time."

"You'll be the death of me, woman," I smiled and threw her back on the bed, hovering over her as she giggled. "Now, we're done talking about this. There are more important subjects I'd like to focus on."

"By all means," She laughed, and kissed me with earnest.

The door opened again and, to my disdain, Campbell stood, not so subtly staring at my girlfriend. "Zabini, I... uh, I came to say that I-"

"GET OUT!" I shouted at him. I took out my wand and cast a bat bogey hex at him, just in time for him to develop a terrified look and slam the door shut when it was about to hit him.

"Sorry for barging in earlier?" He said squeamishly through the door.

"You better pray that death finds you before I do!" I yelled and got up, ignoring Gwen's eye-roll. "Because when I get my hands on you, you'll be a patient here instead of a doctor!"

The last thing I heard as I put on my clothes was the sound of Campbell's feet carrying him quickly down the hall.

"Well, guess I'll be going," Gwen got up and began to dress. "That killed it."

"Sorry love," I adjusted my coat and kissed her on the forehead, just as she finished dressing. "But I'm doing this for your honor, you know."

"You're doing it because you're a hormone crazed animal who would rather chase down a cowardly guy than have sex with his willing girlfriend in an on-call room," She rolled her eyes a second time, but gave me a kiss nonetheless. "Only topical injuries, alright? Don't break any bones."

"Got it," I smiled and threw open the door. "See you for lunch?"

"Yeah yeah," She walked past me. "Bye."

I ran down the hall in the direction of Campbell, scoping out everything in sight. He hadn't been behind any of the nurse's stations or in any of the patient rooms, or in the bathrooms. I seriously considered looking inside the ladiesroom, but figured that even Campbell was above that. For ten minutes, I continued looking around the floor I was on until I saw his foot sticking out from underneath a reception desk down the hall. I silently walked toward it, standing in front of him as he let out a scream.

"Since I am considerably faster than you, and because I am a very generous person," I stepped aside. "I'll give you 3 seconds to run."

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Tick tock," I warned him. Campbell scrambled to his feet and took off as I started counting. "Ready or not, here I come!" I laughed and sprinted down the hall after him. He really wasn't that fast, because I could clearly make out his form down the hall. I was gaining speed and reached out my hand when we were a yard apart.

And then it happened.

Draco came out of the skills lab and Campbell plowed right into him, sending them both to the floor. I tried to stop but tripped when I made a move to turn, landing right on top of Draco. My arm and Draco's chest cracked in a sickening way it happen.

"Shit!" Draco gasped. His arms were clenched at his sides and he stared at the ceiling, trying his hardest to breathe.

"Ow," I held my arm and looked over to Arthur; it looked like he was knocked out. I crawled over to Draco, then. "Are you okay?"

"It hurts," He flinched again. "To breathe."

"Hey, why is there so much noise-" I looked over to see Hermione come out of the door next, her sentence stopping when she saw all of us. She immediately looked at me. "WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"I didn't-" I tried to come up with an excuse, but abandoned that course of action when I saw her furious look. "Never mind that! Just get down! I think Draco's cracked a few ribs."

"Why is _he_ here?" She knelt down my Draco and gestured to Campbell.

"I may or may not have been trying to do something with Gwen when he opened the door, I may or may not have sworn that I would kill him because he lingered, and I may or may not have chased him down the hallway, causing this accident. Hypothetically, of course."

"This is why we don't do ignorant things," She growled, then looked concerning at Draco. "Where does it hurt, exactly?"

"Ribs... 4, 5, and 6." He gritted out. "I'm gonna- bloody hell- kill you, Blaise!"

"Me! It was all Campbell's fault!" I said defensively. "If anything, kill me second!"

"Doesn't... matter," Draco replied. "You caused- damn it, Hermione! That... hurt!"

"I did not cause this! If he hadn't have opened that door-"

"Guys!" Hermione shouted, quieting us all, save for Draco's harsh breaths as she felt around on his chest. "This is not the time for bickering! I need to see is any of his ribs punctured a lung, and I can't do that with you people fighting like a pack of little girls!" We kept our mouths shut. "Now, is Campbell awake?"

"Nope," I popped my 'p' as I looked at him. his nose was bleeding a bit.

Hermione sighed, stood up, and pointed her wand at Campbell. "Rennervate."

The red blast of magic settled on his head, causing him to open his eyes a few seconds later.

"Ah! Don't kill me!" He shrieked back when he saw my glare.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Arthur, help me get him up. We're taking him to his lab to get a bone potion; the ribs are cracked." She told us that she'd determined that his ribs were not poking his lungs, but merely cracked in a few places.

"Look what you did," I said to Campbell as he stood up sheepishly and help Draco stand up. "You managed to crack some of my friend's ribs. For _shame_."

"Really? Your best friend is in pain and you're really going to start with Campbell again?" Hermione gave me a look that left no room for argument. I apologized. "Good. Now, use your good arm and get his other side."

Instead of arguing, I gave her a smile and tucked my arm into my side, using my good arm to put one of Draco's arms around my shoulders. Campbell and glared at each other the entire way there, and once, he flinched when I barred my teeth at him and caused Draco to shout another round of expletives. Once we were in his lab, we laid him down on the floor and each sat in a chair.

"Where are your potions?" Hermione bent down over Draco and stroked his cheek.

"There's one," Draco clenched his jaw and relaxed. "In the cabinet. I-It's blue and it has a... label that says 'BR342... 8."

"Okay," She looked at him like that again before jumping up and searching through Draco's stores. She came back with a vile in her hands. "This it?"

"Yeah," Draco nodded.

"Open up," She tried to pour it in his mouth but he turned his head away from her hand.

"You don't drink it," He explained, gently sitting up. "You have to- bloody mother of- rub it on the skin." Hermione blushed. "Unless you're... uncomfortable with that?"

"It's not like I haven't seen that part of a male before," Hermione hurried to explain her blushing and uncorked the vile. "Don't flatter yourself, Draco."

_Woah woah woah. _

_Since when did she ever call him something besides 'Malfoy' or 'Ferret'? And those looks she was giving him... and the blushing...?_

It was like seeing a grindelow eat a giant octopus... strange. And a bit unsettling.

"Blaise!" Hermione said forcefully. "Are you even listening?"

"Sorry... what?"

"I said, hold Draco up while I remove his shirt." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What, do I get _no_ sympathy? I hurt my elbow too, you know," I got down on the floor and held Draco up by his shoulder.

"When it's not something as frivolous as a sprained elbow, you'll get sympathy." Hermione looked at me pointedly before grasping the edges of Draco's shirt and pulling up. "Okay, grab his other arm."

We carefully maneuvered him out of his shirt and, once Hermione looked at his back after she'd put his shirt on the floor, she gasped. She paled and her hands started to shake as she stared at a spot on his shoulder.

"What? Do you see something?" Draco gritted out, an edge of panic to his voice.

"Uh, er... no," Hermione tore her gaze away and we laid his back down on the floor. "I uh... I... just remembered that... I left my heater on at home!" She looked frazzled about something.

"Er... okay..." I mumbled. I think she'd finally lost her grip on reality.

Hermione carefully poured half the contents of the vile on the left side of Draco's chest, rubbing it around with a gloved hand. The liquid bubbled and seeped into his skin, and Draco almost cried out in pain. He squeezed my arm to point where I thought it might break off, and relaxed a few seconds later with an exhale.

"Thanks," He began to poke his ribs just to be sure everything worked. "You know, I really need to figure out why bone potions burn so much."

Hermione laughed nervously and handed him his shirt. He thanked her, winked, and put it back on, but not before he flipped Campbell and I off. Hermione gave me a bit of the potion and once my elbow was fixed, she ordered me in the chair next to Campbell.

"Now, mind telling me why you threw yourselves on top of me?" Draco said, annoyed. "It was like attack of the damn wildebeests."

"You know what a wildebeest is?" Hermione looked at his triumphant smirk. "Alright then."

"I'll take that as a compliment, lioness," Draco smiled and immediately focused back on us. "Well?"

"Campbell here peeked at my girlfriend- not once, but _twice_, while she was naked." I folded my arms over my chest.

"Oh!" Hermione looked disgusted at Campbells' actions. "Is that true?"

"Only to piss him off!" Campbell shot back, glaring at me. "Trust me, she's not much to look at."

"OH!" I jumped up was about to lunge at him, but Draco caught my arm and held me down in my chair. "Take that back, you prick!"

"Never!" He jumped up and started waving his fists, and I debated throwing Draco out of the way, but threw out that idea because Hermione would probably skin me alive.

"Guys!" Hermione almost pulled out her hair. "We've been through this! Just leave each other alone!"

"I have been- get off me, mate!" I swatted Draco's hands away from me as I turned toward her. "I haven't said a word to him in two weeks, and then he pulls this crap! I was just defending my girlfriend's honor!" Campbell was about to put his two cents in but I shushed him. "Don't try and justify yourself. I apologized for what I did a long time ago and it isn't my fault that you can't accept that."

He fell silent and pouted in his chair.

"I swear to Merlin, I will beat you into a pulp if this doesn't get resolved right now," Hermione growled at Campbell, then smacked me in the back of the head when I chuckled. "You too!"

We both turned to each other, glaring to see who would break first. It was Campbell.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled.

"What was that? I couldn't hear-"

"Damn it Zabini, I'm sorry." He yelled.

"What for?" I smiled at him.

"For peeking at your girlfriend."

"And?"

"For throwing coffee down your back."

"And?"

"Putting itching powder in your hat to make you think you had lice."

"Wait, that was you?" I asked incredulously. He had the decency to look sorry for it. He should be! I shaved every last bit of my hair off! "Never mind. And?"

"And... for messing around with Clara when I had no business doing so," Arthur said a bit quieter.

"Thank you," I nodded, satisfied with his apology. "Anything else?"

"Well... remember last year when someone covered your drink handle in super glue?" He smiled sheepishly.

"OH!" I could feel my face heating up. "That ripped two bloody layers of skin off! I couldn't operate for _two weeks_, and it was because of _you_?"

"Blaise," Hermione said firmly. "He apologized. It's forgotten."

"Yeah, well-" I stopped when Draco started mouthing 'it's your funeral!' to me. "Fine. Whatever."

"Good. Your turn."

I glared and her and turned to Campbell.

"I'm sorry." I huffed.

"For?"

"Making your nose bleed and threatening to kill you on several occasions."

"And?"

"Calling the Ministry and telling them you were prescribing illegal drugs to patients."

"That was _you_? Why I oughtta..." Hermione just about slapped him. "Fine. And?"

"Slipping a potion into your coffee last year and giving you boils."

"I hate you." He glared at me harder. "And? There's one more thing."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about that I've done that I am not willing to say," I chuckled. "But... I'm sorry for taking your toy when we were kids and throwing it in the river."

He nodded and looked at his hands.

"I forgive you," He stood up. "But not for that last one."

"OH COME ON!" Draco shouted before Hermione could. "You two bicker with each other like old women and now that Blaise has finally apologized, you _still_ can't forgive him?"

"I'll never forgive him for that," Campbell replied adamently. "He has no idea what that meant to me and he just threw it into the river. The bastard."

"You know what?" I stood up and threw my hands into the air, fed up with all of it. "I've apologized one too many times for it and I'm not going to sit here while he babbles on about what a bastard I am. I'm leaving."

"That's right," He drawled as I turned. "Run away, Zabini. Why don't you go find your girlfriend again? Maybe she'll let you cry on her shoulder."

"Can't you just shut your damn mouth for once!" I turned back around and shouted at him. Hermione and Draco backed up, cautious looks on their faces.

"Why don't you make me!" He pounded on his chest once. "Or maybe get Gwen to do it for you!"

"OH, SCREW YOU AND THE HORSE YOU RODE IN ON!"

"I BET YOU'D LIKE TO SEE THAT!"

"I'D RATHER DIG MY EYES OUT WITH A RUSTY ICE PICK!"

"BASTARD!"

"COWARD!"

We lunged at each other.

* * *

**A/N:** _I know, a very sucky place to leave it. But in the next chapter, the Arthur vs. Blaise situation will finally be resolved. And I know, I'm leaving you all hanging on the duck thing, but it's not the right time yet! Just trust me! **Hannable-13**, you have slowly shaken me down for information, and I told you it was going to be subtle. Readers, I've given you as many clues as I can without blatantly saying it, and if you haven't figured out who Hermione slept with by now... you'll find out next chapter, too. Thanks once again! It may be presumptuous of me, but I ask that each of you leave a review. I appreciate your comments. **-Nikki a.k.a.- Twipotterfreak28**_

**P.S.-**_I know you may not be liking Arthur right now, but his full story has yet to be explained. Thanks again for reading!_


	11. Day 40 - part 2

_Thanks for all your reviews._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**(Hermione pov)**

* * *

_**Day 40, part 2: Worries**_

_Negativity isn't the way to go.  
Smile more, eat some chocolate._

_-_**Ed Sheeran**

* * *

"Get off me!"

"Take it back!"

Arthur and Blaise rolled around on the floor, throwing punches and kicks wherever they could land them. Blaise had the upper hand in the fight, and just as I was about to hex them both, Draco put his hand on my wand and slowly brought it down.

"Let them fight," He mumbled, staring as they yelled at each other.

"What? They'll kill each other!"

"Just trust me," He said firmly. I narrowed my eyes and tucked my wand back into its holster.

Currently, Arthur was on top of Blaise, punching him hard in the face. Blaise grabbed him by the throat and threw him off, returning every punch. They cursed and screamed at each other- I heard the words 'Clara' and 'trinket' several times- while they just fought it out. When Blaise had delivered a final punch to Arthur's jaw and Arthur had kneed him in the stomach, they slumped to the ground and took deep breaths, facing each other.

"You have blood on your face," Blaise panted.

"You do too," Arthur replied.

They both stared at each other for a second as they wiped the blood on their shirts, until Arthur wiped his eyes as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Merlin, I hate you," He chuckled sadly. "Why did you do it?"

"It looked cool," Blaise pulled his knees to his chest and rubbed his stomach. "I was mad that you had it and I didn't; I was a spoiled brat, Campbell. I thought that if I couldn't have something like that, you couldn't, either. I'm sorry, but I just don't understand why you've been so bitter about it all these years."

"It was a small box and I'd just learned how to open it that day," Arthur wiped his face with his hand. "There was a watch inside. It was my dad's and, since he was dead, my mother saved it for me; but she'd died two weeks before of Dragon Pox."

"But... who were those people you lived with?"

"My aunt and uncle," He shook his head sadly. "The watch had been in my family for hundreds of years and I was so proud to have it. It was all I had left of my parents, besides their wedding rings that I got later on. And when you took it and threw it in the river... there are no words for how much it hurt."

"I... I didn't know."

"I spent hours in that river looking for it. I made myself sick from staying in there all night, and my uncle had to carry me back to the house. From that day on, I swore to myself that I would take everything I could from you, since you took the only thing I had from me."

I brought my hand to my mouth and felt like I could cry. Draco's eyes were as wide as saucers and his mouth was hanging open. Blaise sat on the floor, his eyes widened as he stuttered out gibberish.

"But, I guess I should let it go," Arthur got up and wiped his eyes. "Look... I really am sorry for all I've done. I've wasted so much time being bitter about the past and, as you guys so eloquently pointed out, it's time to move on. I'll just... leave you alone."

Arthur nodded and, when none of us said anything, walked toward the door.

"Campbell!" Blaise hurriedly stood up and called out to him. Arthur turned toward him, emotionless. "I-I'll find it. I _swear_, I'll make this right."

"It's been over 15 years, Zabini," Arthur flashed him a small, sad smile. "It's gone."

Arthur left the room and Draco and I looked at Blaise. he had one hand on his temple and the other on his shoulder. He was breathing hard and looked like he was about to explode.

"Blaise?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"Damn it," Blaise sighed, plopping down on a chair. "I _am_ a bastard."

"No, you're not," I went over and hugged him. "You didn't know what it was."

"That still doesn't excuse the fact that I _did_ do it," He laid his head on my shoulder. "This really, really sucks."

"It'll be alright, mate," Draco walked over and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah." Blaise got up and kissed me on the cheek, returning Draco's gesture by patting his shoulder. "Tell Gwen I'll be back later, alright? And if the chief asks where I am, tell him I got sick."

"Why? Where are you going?"

Blaise looked at me and his eyebrows knitted together. "Swimming." He waved and left the room in a jog.

We stared at the door for a moment longer before Draco gathered me up in his arms.

"I hate this for Blaise." I sighed. "Don't get me wrong, Arthur was a prick, but I think Blaise is only going to get hurt by trying to find that watch."

"He'll get tired eventually and forget," Draco assured me. "Give him a while."

For the next half hour, we stayed in his lab and talked. We might have kissed a bit, but that's beside the point. The entire time we talked, I couldn't stop staring at his shoulder. The 'M' tattoo that was etched into his skin seemed to mock me, and I finally put it all together. When I thought about the mysterious man I had slept with, I was glad it was him instead of some complete stranger. I wondered if he knew it was me.

Wait, did this mean the bet was void since we'd already slept together?

The bet.

I honestly forgot with everything going on.

This was such. A. _Mess_.

"What does this mean?" I asked. We sat on the floor and he held my right hand in both of his, running his fingertips over my knuckles.

"It can mean whatever you want it to mean." Draco replied. He stopped playing with my hand and kissed the back of it. "Have you finally given in to my charm?"

"If I say yes, will you stop talking about your so-called charm?"

"Yes."

He smirked and I sighed. "Fine. Yes."

"Victory," He mumbled. I smacked him on the arm, causing him to laugh and rub the now sore spot. "What? This _is_ a victory for me, Hermione. I've been trying for you for years. Who would have ever thought... the Gryffinndor golden girl conquered by a lowly Slytherin."

"Conquered?" I raised my eyebrows at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll lend you my dictionary some other time." He smiled.

"Thin ice," I warned him, fighting the smile that threatened to show. After he poked my cheek I couldn't stop it. "_Very _thin ice."

"I'll keep that in mind." He flashed me a grin and stood up, his arms snaking around my waist and pulling me to him. "Now, come here."

He captured my lips again, slowly exploring my mouth with his tongue. When I was younger, this sort of kissing would have been enough to make me sick, but now, it only ignited a fire within me that spread quickly between my legs. Draco let his hands wander up my back and to the sides of my face, bringing them back down to my hips. His left hand ghosted across my stomach and I gasped and stepped back.

If he doesn't know about that night, I'm not going to chance it by letting him see my piercing.

"Something wrong?" He looked confused at the sudden loss of contact between us.

"No," I lied. "That um... just tickled, is all."

"Sorry," He smiled. "I'll try not do that next time."

He moved closer again and wrapped his hands around my midsection. I reached up swiped my index finger across the side of his mouth. "You should smile more."

"I don't have much to smile about, truth be told," He shrugged. "Besides this new revelation and my job, I have nothing in my life right now that includes happiness."

"Why?" I wondered. "Even though we live quite a bit longer than muggles, life really is too short to be anything but happy."

"I'll tell you sometime," Draco took my hand and led me out into the hall, locking his door behind us. "But not right now."

* * *

**(Ginny pov)**

"James, please," I begged. He just would not eat today. "Take a bite for mummy, please."

"No!" He moved his head out of the way of the spoon.

_Curse Ron for teaching him the word 'no'._

"Please, James! Mummy's chest hurts today and you've been doing so well with solid food." I sighed. "Come on, you ate for Daddy. Just one bite?"

"Wah!" He screamed. He spit out the food I shoved into his mouth and started to cry.

"Oh dear Merlin, fine!" I threw my hands in the air and set the bowl of food down on the table. I picked up my screaming baby and walked into the living room, sitting on the couch and pulling up my shirt. James happily latched on and started to suck, making me wince in pain.

"Ginny?" Harry walked in and saw us on the couch. "Gin, I thought he was done breast feeding."

"I thought so too," I sighed. "This is only the second time this week, though. I've been weaning him off of it for the last few months and he _is_ getting better."

"What did your mum say?" Harry stroked the tufts of unruly black hair on James's head and kissed my cheek.

"She said it depends on the baby. I stopped breast feeding at 7 months, but Percy didn't stop until 13. Charlie stopped at 5, but Bill didn't stop until 11 months. Ron, stopped at 9, but Fred and George never breastfed; dad was fascinated with muggle formula at the time."

"Maybe this will be it?"

"I hope so," I looked down at my baby to see that he was almost done. "I know he's only 10 months, but it hurts every time! I stopped pumping and I lost the bloody thing, so I'm stuck feeding him the manual way. He just needs to eat food; he'll eat for you, but not me."

"I'm sorry, love," He kissed my hand and squeezed. "I know it hurts."

I raised my eye brow at him and jerked my free hand out of his. Harry was momentarily surprised before gasping in pain, because I'd reached up and pinched his nipple as hard as I could.

"What was that for!" He rubbed his chest painfully.

"_That's_ how it feels, honey." I smiled at him. "And _your_ son is a biter."

"Oh, so he's _my_ son, now?"

"When he's bad, yes," James had finally stopped and I put him on my knee, pulling my shirt down. I began to gently pat his back and he let out a loud burp. "Good boy, Jamie. You know, it has something to do with the Potter genes. I _never_ bit anyone or anything, so it must be you."

"No, you lot just around hexing people..." He mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Er..." He said nervously. "Well, look at the time! I better go cook something-!"

"Hey!" I caught his arm and gave him a stern glare. "Take this one with you."

I gently handed over James to a sheepishly smiling Harry, sinking deeper into the sofa when I was free. I almost smiled when James immediately started crying; it was time for a diaper change. Harry usually came home right before dinner- when James was still napping- and thus never had to change a diaper, or feed him, or anything. On days where he came home early, though, I ran errands and spent an hour away from both of them. I loved my boys, but I really missed talking to someone that didn't bite my nipples or kiss my cheek every time I complained.

"Harry, I'm going to go to the store," I came into the kitchen and saw him bouncing a crying James on his hip while trying to stir what looked like spaghetti sauce in a pot. "Do you need anything?"

"You're leaving?" He looked frazzled; James squealed louder. "But... what am I supposed to do? Surely, there's something wrong with James. He ever cries this loudly."

"He wants attention, Harry," To prove my point, I bent down and started making cooing sounds right in James face, making him sniffle and laugh. "Yeah, Jamie. You just want some of daddy's attention, don't you?" He laughed again when I pulled a face at him. "See, Harry? Just... talk to him."

"He's 10 months old," Harry gave me a confused look. "What am I supposed to talk about?"

"I don't know, make something up. He _can_ somewhat understand you, you know." I took James's little hand in mine and planted a big kiss in it. "Be good for daddy. I'll be back soon." I leaned up and kissed Harry this time, grabbing my purse on my way out. "Love you."

"Hurry back to me!" Harry shouted as I opened the door.

"Always the poet." I giggled.

_The things that man does to me..._

I really hoped James was asleep by the time I got back, because I planned on doing a few thing with Harry- or _to_ him, I should say- that weren't exactly kid friendly.

Ignoring the uncomfortable sensation in my navel, I apparated onto the street the hospital was on to see if Hermione wanted to grab a bite to eat. As soon as I appeared, I walked a few steps and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Merlin!" I whispered as I saw the sight in front of me. I knew I had apparated close to the hospital- this was around the time Hermione got her lunch break- but I didn't think I'd walked that close.

They didn't see me. A wicked smile appeared on my face and, with an enormous amount of satisfaction, I put my hands on my hips and walked closer.

"Well, well, well," I drawled. The two broke apart and looked at me like I was you-know-who coming to kill them. "Look's like _someone_ has had a change of heart."

"Come on," Hermione groaned and stomped toward me, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me with such force that I thought my arm would come out of its socket.

"Bye, Malfoy!" I waved giddily at him.

"Er... bye?" Draco said confusedly.

I couldn't hold in my victorious giggles as Hermione dragged me through the doors of the hospital and into the bathroom, where she finally let go and locked the door behind us. She then looked at me with a sheepish expression.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" She asked after a few uncomfortable moments of silence.

"What, like I told you so?" I crossed my arms over my chest and smiled. "That might be considered rude."

"Ginny-"

"I TOLD YOU SO!" I jumped up and down, grabbed her hands, and started flailing them around. "I KNEW YOU LIKED MAL-"

"Quiet!" She put her hand over my mouth. I licked her palm when she didn't let go. "You really think that's going to work? I have my hands on intestines, Ginny. Saliva is no worse than-"

I bit her palm as hard as I could and she jumped back, rubbing her hand feverishly.

Woops, looks like I own Harry an apology...

"You bit me!"

"You like Malfoy!"

"You don't know that!"

"He was snogging you against the side of this building!" I started to laugh. "That's proof enough for me!"

"Ginny, please!" Hermione begged. "Keep your voice down! It only just happened today!"

"And you'll be in love by tomorrow!" I eventually put my purse down and jumped around a bit more. "This is just great! I'll finally have another couple to hang out with- you know, besides Neville and Hannah. Oh Merlin, I have to tell someone!"

"Ginny, just be quiet-"

"Why don't you want people to know? I mean, Malfoy's pretty easy on the eyes and since he's stopped being a git, he's a pretty good catch. Aren't you happy?"

"It's only just today, and-"

"I'd be screaming it from the rooftops, like I did when Harry and I were dating. Why don't you want to tell someone? I mean, he seems alright and you two look great together, and-"

"BECAUSE HE'S WHO I SLEPT WITH!" Hermione shouted. Her eyes widened and she scrambled to open the door, looking around the halls to see if anyone had heard. She came back looking angry.

"How... how do you know that?" I asked confusedly. "You said you couldn't remember."

"I said I could remember a tattoo. And when Draco got hurt today, I had to heal him, so I told him to take his shirt off-"

"I didn't think you were that forward-"

"He cracked a rib! It wasn't just because I wanted to drool over him! Get a grip." She waved me off and I snickered. "But then I saw it on his shoulder, _exactly_ like the mystery man. It was him, Gin."

I stood for a good minut, absorping what she'd just told me.

"_That_ escalated quickly..." I mumbled. "Wait, does this mean that bet you two have going on doesn't count?"

"I don't know! I haven't told him and I'm not going to!" She looked like she was going to pull her hair out. "This just makes things all the more complicated! And it _really_ doesn't help that I still feel weird about what could happen!"

"Do you still think you might be pregnant?"

"It's too soon to tell," She shook her head. "Wizards are more advanced than muggles in detecting pregnancy, but the earliest I can know is 3 weeks. And that's with a blood and urine test."

"Okay, so you wait a week, take the test, and be done with it."

"And if it's positive?"

"Tell Malfoy you're carrying his spawn, get married, and live happily ever after in your castle."

"This is not funny," She growled.

"Didn't say it was. But no one can tell you what to do about a baby; it's your decision." I gave her a pointed look.

"Even if I did end up being pregnant, abortion isn't an option. I just... don't feel like I could do it, even if it would make things less complicated." She wrapped her arms around herself and I hugged her. "I just want to date him, you know? I don't want the threat of a pregnancy hanging over my head, just because of a stupid mistake while I was drunk."

"I know, sweetie," I shushed her. "Things will turn out for the best- they always do."

She nodded and I let go.

"Now, I have to go to the store and get home to _my_ baby. Are you free for lunch?"

"Um... if we eat here, yes." I scrunched my nose in distaste. "What? This hospital has decent food."

"If you say so."

We walked out of the bathroom and- I swear- I almost died from giggling so much. Draco stood by the door, waiting for Hermione- what a bloody _gentleman_- with a goofy smile on his face.

"Everything okay?" He asked her.

"Peachy." She snorted. "Draco, I believe you've met Ginny."

"Hello again," He stuck out his hand.

"S'up, Ferret?" I asked him seriously. His mouth fell open and I laughed, grabbing his hand and shaking it. "Sorry, just kidding. My name is Ginny, since I'm sure you don't know what to call me, other than Weaselette."

His eyes widened. He then turned to Hermione, who tried to keep in a laugh. "How much have you told her?"

"Everything," She mouthed.

"Right," He nodded. "So... I understand that you and Potter have just recently had a child?"

"If you consider 10 months recent, then yes," I smiled. "Do _you_ like babies, Draco?"

He looked confused. "Er... they're alright, I suppose." Hermione was giving me a look that gave me the notion that I would be dead if I said anymore.

"Good," I patted his cheek. "See you some other time, Hermione?"

"I thought you were staying for lunch?"

"Nah," I looked between her and Draco, flashing them both a smile. "I can see that you're already occupied." I wink and turned. "Bye, Draco!"

"Bye?" I almost turned around to see the look on is face, but kept walking until I was out of the hospital. I was definitely going to tell Harry about this. Ron didn't need to know yet, but if I didn't tell someone, I'd surely explode.

Once I'd made my trip to the store and bought two sandwiches for Harry and I, I apparated back to Godric's Hollow and put my key in th door.

"No, James!" I heard from inside.

I hurriedly turned the key and threw my things down on the floor. "Harry, what's wrong!"

"Ginny, we're in here!" He replied, and I heard what sounded like plastic being banged together. "No, James! Don't you dare-"

I heard a disgusting, squishing sound, accompanied by a sigh. I ran into the kitchen- sadwiches in hand- to find James in his feeding chair and Harry staring at him. They both had chopped up spaghetti and sauce on their faces and in their hair, but I assumed James was the one to throw it on himself and Harry, with the bowl being on the floor. While James giggled his little head off, Harry got up to wipe his face.

"NO!" I shouted. Harry jumped. "Sit back down, Harry! I want a picture of this!"

"I don't!"

"It doesn't matter what you think! I pushed him out of me and I'll be damned if I don't get a picture of you two bonding!" I gave him a stern look and he quickly sat down. I ran into the other room and grabbed the camera from the table, running back and squelig. "Okay! Get close to him, Harry!"

He leaned in but did not smile, and James followed his lead.

"Come on, Harry! You're making James sad!" James did indeed have a frown on his face, and looked as if he were going to cry. "Just smile! Please?"

"I don't want to" He huffed.

"Harry, if you smile, I'll put James down for a nap soon," I lowered the camera and unbuttoned the top button of my blouse. "And then we can do whatever you want."

Harry's smile looked like his cheeks would split open.

"Good," I nodded. "Now, James, smile big for mummy!" He wasn't buying it, so an idea popped into my head. I picked up a clump of spaghetti off the floor and threw it right at Harry's face. James gave me a big, giggly smile while Harry began to laugh at him. I took two pictures just to be sure.

I put the camera down and looked at them both- exact copies of each other- and smiled at the red covering their faces. James reached up and nibbled on Harry's nose, making squishing noises with his mouth.

"James, don't eat daddy!" Harry backed away and took one of James's spaghetti covered hands in his. "That's not nice."

"Bah."

"That's right James, bad." I nodded. I picked him up and wiped him down the a baby wipe, blowing raspberries on his cheek when he was clean. "Are you read for a nap, sweet boy?"

His eyes were drooping and he was sucking on his thumb. I put him on my shoulder and carried him up to his room, laying him down in the crib as Harry came up behind me, now cleaned up. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned back, savoring the comforting feel of his body around mine as we stared at our son.

"I love you," He whispered in my ear, beginning to kiss my neck. "Watching him like this- peaceful- makes me want another one."

He said it carefully, because he knew he wouldn't be the one to carry the baby. When we'd talk about having multiple children after we got married, my exact words were, _"Well, you're not the one who's got to push a watermelon out of a hole the size of an eye." _He was always very careful on the subject- knowing the labor it took to bring a child into the world- and I appreciated it.

"Really?" I turned around and threw my arms around his neck. "Because, I've been thinking... it'd be nice for James to have a sibling close in age to him."

"Maybe a little sister?" He smiled.

"Or a little brother," I told him.

"So... we're going to try for another baby?" He couldn't contain the happy laughter that came out of his mouth.

I tightened my hold on his neck and returned the smile. "Well... how about we just not _not_ try to have a baby? You know, throw away the contraception potion. Let fate decide."

He looked at me quizzically for a moment before picking me up bridal style- almost making me yelping- and carrying me out of the room as quietly as he could. "You've got yourself a deal, love."

I would find out I was pregnant again in four weeks time.

* * *

_**A/N:** Not much on the bet, I know. This was just to tie up what happened with Arthur, though, but I just couldn't stop writing about Ginny, Harry, and James. Next chapter will be on Sam and Elora's baby, what Draco and Hermione are going to do, and how Blaise plans to remedy the situation with Arthur. I would really appreciate your reviews, guys. How are we feeling? **-Nikki a.k.a.- Twipotterfreak28**_

_**P.S.-** Not in the next chapter, but in the chapter **after** that, you will FINALLY find out about that damn rubber duck. Happy?_


	12. Day 46-47

_Hey! Thanks for all of your reviews! I'm actually very excited to write out the duck story:)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**(Hermione pov)**

* * *

_**Day 46/47: Dropping Rhymes and Thinking Silver**_

_A grand adventure is about to begin.  
_**-Winnie the Pooh**

* * *

"Don't panic!" Ginny was rubbing her temples as she sat on her sofa, having just put James to bed. She looked up at me and sighed. "Seriously, stop! You're going to pace a line in my floor!"

"I can't _not_ panic!" I continued to pace, much to Ginny's displeasure. "Ginny, I'm _late_! Do you have any idea what this means!"

"Go look at my son and ask me again if I know what that means."

"Good point," I mumbled. Ginny, having had enough, got up and grabbed my wrist, practically shoving me onto her sofa next to her. "Ow!"

"There are imprints on my floor," She grumbled. "I told you to stop, and now there are marks. Now I'm going to have to fluff that part of the carpet and the rest of the room is going to look stupid, and then I'll be a bad housekeeper, which makes me a bad wife-"

"Ginny, are you feeling alri-"

"NO!" She shouted. "You're having a crisis and I'm about to have a mental breakdown here, and now my carpet has little marks in it!"

"I-I'm sorry..."

"No, honey, I'm sorry." Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath, waiting a few seconds to exhale. "There's just a lot on my mind right now and I've got no idea what to tell you, other than to get a blood test."

"I'm being selfish," I shook my head patted her knee. "And I'm sorry. What's wrong?"

"Ah... it's nothing. Harry and I are just think about having another baby, they're making him and Ron work more hours at the ministry, I'm scared to have two children under the age of two at the same time... just a lot." She shrugged. "But I don't want to talk about it right now. Let's talk about you."

"Are you sure?"

"Hermione."

"Right," I was about to get up and start pacing again, but held myself down. "I don't really know where to get tested. I'm sure I could get Blaise to sneak into the lab and do the test for me, but that would be wrong and, besides, Blaise sucks at keeping secrets. I'm surprised he's kept the duck thing to himself-"

"I _will_ find that out-"

"Let it go." I gave her pointed look and she winked at me. "I guess I could go to a muggle hospital... I just don't know if they would catch it. You start counting the weeks form the first day of your last period, and mine just so happened to be 2 weeks before Draco and I... were together. Muggles- although slightly more advanced in these things- still can't detect pregnancy very early sometimes. I'm worried that if I am told that I'm not pregnant and get my hopes up, that I will be later on."

"There are home potions. Home spells," Ginny pointed out. "They're weak, but you can try them."

"I'd rather just be sure, and blood tests are the most accurate."

"You're off today, right?" Ginny stood up.

"Yes... why?"

"We'll go right now," She pulled me off of the couch and ran over to her shoes, slipping them on. "James will be asleep for a few more hours, so we can take him without much trouble."

"You can't just walk into a hospital and get seen like that." I snapped my fingers for emphasis.

"I've been reading about muggles, and don't they have those clinic things like us? You know, you just walk in and get seen when you're seen?"

"Yeah, but... we could be there all day."

"Do you have anything better to do?"

I did not reply.

"I thought so. Now, grab the pram from the closet and come on."

After situating James in his pram, Ginny and I made our way to the muggle world, towards the hospital I frequented as a child. As we walked toward the door, a shiver made its way up my spine as I remembered the last time I was here. I was ten and had just fallen off a swing at the playground, breaking my leg in the process. It was an open fracture and I could still remember the blood and seeing my bone stick out of my skin. I'm pretty sure that was the moment I wanted to become a healer or a doctor, because even the sight of my own bloodied bone didn't creep me out.

It was actually pretty cool... not that I had any time to say that, because they'd shot me up with so many medicines that I couldn't remember my own name.

Once I had signed myself in and sat down next to Ginny in the waiting area, James started to cry. Ginny had gone to the bathroom so I picked him up, situated him in my arms, and slowly rocked him back and forth. He soon started to sniffle, falling asleep in my arms a minute later.

"Is he yours?" The woman sitting on the other side of me tapped my shoulder, smiling down at James.

"Oh, er... actually-"

"He's gorgeous. He's got your nose," She rubbed her stomach gently and I noticed the small but pronounced bump there. "I'm very nervous about mine... it's a little girl. I'm having her by myself and I just keep thinking about hard it's going to be, but then I see a baby like yours and start thinking, _wow_. I'm actually growing a person."

I smiled as best I could and looked at her with a confused expression.

"I'm sorry I just dumped that all on you... hormones, you know?" She laughed.

"Actually... no, I don't," I gently put James back in his pram and scooted it closer to me, while turning toward the woman. "He's my godson and, truth be told, I'm scared shitless about having kids. I'm half-hoping the doctor will tell me I'm not pregnant today, but... you've just got to take whatever life hands you and make the best of it."

"Oh. Well... if it makes any difference, you seem very comfortable with a baby," The woman's name was called and she got up, flashing me a small smile before she left. "Good luck."

"You too," I waved and- as if by coincidence- Ginny walked out of the bathroom as soon as the doors closed behind the woman.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" Ginny immediately took to looking over James, making sure he hadn't grown an extra toe or something in her absence.

"I had an interesting chat with a stranger about children," Ginny raised her eyebrows at me. "Well, it wasn't really a chat... she said James a pretty baby and that he had my nose. That was pretty much it."

"Merlin," She laughed. "Even _you_ look more like my baby than _I_ do! Only thing James has got from me is my eyes. You know, I blame this on the Potter genes. Harry told me his family is known for putting out _exact_ clones of the men."

"Not true!" I wiggled my finger at her. "James has your... um, well, his... Oh! He's got your ears!"

"Sort of," She squinted her eyes and nudged James's hat down a bit to look at his ears. "His lips are red instead of pink... _that's_ a Weasley thing."

"See! Maybe the next one will have red hair."

"I wouldn't bet on it."

We laughed until my name was called. Ginny squeezed my hand and gave me a thumbs up, wordlessly reassuring me that I would be alright. I was led down a long hall my a very old, frail-looking nurse, eventually being left alone in a gray room. It was all very dreary and unsettling.

"Miss... Granger?" A small, kind-sounding woman came into my room with a chart in her hand. I nodded. "Okay, what brings you here today?"

"I think I might be pregnant." I said quickly.

She must have had experience with nervous people. "Have you had any nausea, fatigue, or-"

"No, nothing like that." I interrupted her. "I just have a feeling. I had sex with a coworker a few weeks ago and we didn't... use anything."

"Alright, when was the first day of your last period?"

"June 11th."

"Any past pregnancies, miscarriages, or termina-"

"No. None."

She gave me a pointed look that clearly said 'stop interrupting me'. I smiled sheepishly and answered the rest of her questions. At the end of her questions, she brought in an ultrasound machine with a very thin wand. I lifted up my shirt and she laughed.

"We're not doing an abdominal ultrasound. Change into this gown and lie back." She handed me a blue plastic gown and pulled the curtain back.

_Damn it. One can hope._

After I'd changed, she started moving the ultrasound around _down there_, much to my embarrassment. After a few minutes, she smiled and pointed to a dark, peanut-looking thing on the screen.

"There it is," She tapped it again. "Do you want a picture?"

I stared at the screen, my mouth agape and my eyes wide. My hands started to shake and I could feel a round of hyperventilating coming on.

"A-Are you sure?" I asked as best as I could.

"I'm sure. You're roughly five weeks and everything looks good. I'm going to put your due date around-"

"March 18th." I mumbled the words, still staring at the screen.

"Are you a doctor, Miss Granger?" She raised her eyebrows at me. The question was malicious, just... curious.

"Yes. General surgery," I replied. "C-Can I have the picture?"

"Certainly." She pressed a few buttons on the monitor and told me to put my clothes back on, handing me a piece of paper as I put on my sandals. She gave me a few booklets as well. "I recommend seeing a doctor every month until you are advised otherwise. Do you have any questions?"

"When can I expect symptoms?"

"Such as?"

"Vomiting."

She smiled. "Around week 6, and on until you hit your second trimester."

"Delightful," I groaned. "That's it, I guess."

"Have a nice day," She shook my hand. "The receptionist will take care of you out front."

I nodded and left the room, clutching my photo in my hands for dear life. Once I got my billing information straightened out, Ginny and I began the walk about to her home. I hadn't said anything yet and neither had she, but once we got back to her home, she almost exploded.

"So! Tell me what happened!"

I sat down on her sofa, my head in my hands. After a few minutes, I took the photo out of my purse and slid it across her coffee table. I heard her gasp a few seconds later.

"Sweetie," She said gently, gathering me into her arms. "It'll be alright."

I didn't have the strength to argue with her, so I laid my head on her shoulder and cried.

What the bloody hell was I supposed to do?

I was carrying Draco's baby for sure, now. It was real and it was frightening. What if he took the baby away from me because he wanted an heir? Or what if he wanted nothing to do with us and pretended I didn't exist?

And what was everyone going to think? Merlin, this was terrible. I'd lose my respectability at work, Ron would hate me once he found out Draco was the father, and there was no telling what Blaise would do. He was very overprotective of me, but he was also Draco's best friend- he was a wildcard. The only people who would be happy about it were my parents, who always wanted grandchildren.

Harry came in an hour later, after I'd stopped crying and sat on the sofa, numb. He immediately knelt in front of me, his hand on my forehead.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Are you sick?"

I unfolded my hand and gave him the crumpled piece of paper inside, closing my eyes as he looked at it.

"Is this... is this an ultrasound photo?"

I nodded.

"Is it yours?"

I nodded.

Harry sighed and sat next to me, giving me a hug. It reminded me of our time in the forbidden forest, after Ron had left. Harry had comforted me then, too.

"If you don't mind me asking... who's the father?"

"Don't wanna tell you," I mumbled, fresh tears falling down my cheeks.

"Hermione, you can tell me anything. You know that." He squeezed me tight. I waited a few seconds and hid my face in his shoulder.

"Draco." I said so quietly that I was positive he couldn't hear.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said," I spoke louder this time. Ginny gave me an encouraging look from where she sat across from me. "It's... It's Draco."

Harry let go of me and his eyebrows knitted together. His mouth opened and closed several times and he eventually turned to me with a confused look.

"How?" He whispered.

"It was that stupid staff party... we were both drunk and it just sort of happened! He doesn't know about me or the baby, and... I'd prefer it to stay that way." I finished, taking the picture and tucking it back into my purse.

"He didn't _force_ you or anything... right?"

"No. Nothing like that."

Harry clenched his fists and jaw, breathing heavily. He let out a big amount of air and his hands went slack. I patted him on the back and he leaned back, putting his hand on top of mine.

"I want to believe you when you say that Malfoy's changed. I really do." He sighed again. Always with the sighing. "But it's just hard, what with his past attitude towards us. I just really, _really_ want to punch him right now."

"It's not only his fault, Harry. Do you want to punch me, too?"

"No."

"Why not? I was involved and irresponsible, too."

"Hermione, you're like the sister I never had. Brothers protect their sisters and- although irrational- it's a natural feeling to want to murder the guy who knocks her up. So, forgive me if I'd like to wring his neck."

I got that this situation was less than ideal, but why did men always have to solve things with violence? It was like their go-to answer. What do we do when we have a problem? Make whoever caused it bleed.

Because that solves _everything_.

"What are _you_ smiling about?"

Was I smiling? I didn't think I was. Apparently, my inner thoughts are_ just so hilarious_ that I smile in serious moments. Merlin, I'm a piece of work.

"Nothing. I just had a funny thought, is all."

"Care to share with the rest of the class?" Ginny smirked at me.

"That rhymed." I chuckled. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve, completely cried out.

"I rhyme all the time," Ginny smiled and her eyebrows knitted together for a moment, as if she was trying to think of another one.

"I'm good at this game. And _that_ rhyme was lame." Harry winked at her.

"No it wasn't, dear. You obviously can't hear."

I was still trying to think of a rhyme to get in this game, but I was drawing a blank.

"Oh, I can hear fine. It's not my fault you can't rhyme." They were really getting into it now.

"You know, that was kind of rude. If you have any sense, you'll drop the attitude." Ginny game him a triumphant smile.

"What attitude, dear? You're the one who said I couldn't hear." Harry said it in a way that was clearly meant to throw Ginny's words back at her.

"If you keep talking so loud, you'll wake up your son. And I _really_ don't think you want to deal with that one."

"So now he's just mine? You know what, that's fine. I don't go to bed until nine, and I've got just enough time."

_Damn_.

"I... I... that one shouldn't count!" Ginny jumped up and pointed her finger at him menacingly. "You cheated!"

"How could I have cheated!" Harry laughed.

"You used four rhymes in one turn! The rule is two!"

"No it's not! There aren't even any rules!"

"They were implied!"

Were they really fighting now? Over a rhyming contest?

"Tell him _I'm_ right, Hermione!"

"No, tell _her_ that _I'm_ right, 'Mione!"

They both turned to me with firm looks on their faces. I immediately started to sweat.

"Um... I..." They encouraged me to speak, expectant looks on their faces. "Er... twelve?"

"Twelve isn't answer-"

"I don't know!"

"You have to pick who's right, Hermione. Me, or him?" Ginny put her hands on her hips and glared at Harry. He put on a calm expression and gave me a thumbs up.

"Well... if I had to pick..." I was sweating bullets under their intense watch. "Harry's right."

"_HA!_"

"_WHAT!_ NO! HE CHEATED!"

Harry kissed her on the cheek. "Don't be a sore loser, love. Deep down, you know I was right."

"Well, deep down, you know you're not getting any tonight." Ginny turned, her hair whipping around in his face. "Or tomorrow. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be a mature adult and feed _our_ son."

"Yes, because sex bans are an extreme feat of maturity."

"Oh... piss off." She grumbled, stomping up the stairs.

"Harry-"

"She'll get over it," Harry waved me off. "She's always like that when she loses something, but she'll come around in a few hours."

"Yeah, well... I think I'll be going." I stood up and clutched my purse, hugging Harry as I walked towards the door.

"Hermione," As my hand was on the door handle, Harry called my name. I turned to find him standing in front of me, hesitant. "Even if Malfoy doesn't... if he won't be there for you, we will. Just... whatever you need, don't hesitate to ask. We'll always be here for you."

"Thank you," I could feel myself tearing up, but held back. "And I'm sure Molly would love to have another 'grandchild'."

"Ha, yeah..."

"I'll see you later, Harry." I smiled at him, turning and walking out the door.

"You're still having dinner with us on Sunday, right!" Harry yelled as I was already out on the street.

"Wouldn't miss it!" I laughed.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to find that I'd cried in my sleep. I dragged myself out of bed and to the mirror, groaning. If death had a face, it would be mine. My eyes were red and puffy, and dark circles had found a home under them. There were tear tracks on my cheek and I had to put effort into scrubbing to get them off, leaving angry red streaks in my wake.

My floo made a sound and there was a loud _oomph_ sound, so I already knew who it was before I walked into my sitting room.

"Good morning," Blaise was dusting off his clothes. "I swear, that floo of yours is the devil- hey, what's wrong? You look like someone ran over you with a hippogriff."

He had just looked up and noticed the state of my face. "I can't tell you yet."

"Why not? I'm one of your best friends. You can tell me anything." He walked over to me and took my hand, leading me over to the sofa. "What's wrong?"

"Blaise, please understand. You weren't supposed to come over this morning and see me like this." I was suddenly feeling self-conscious and pulled my night shirt farther over my stomach. "You'll be the first one to know when I'm ready to tell people; I promise."

"You're not... _dying_, are you?"

"What? No! No, nothing like that."

He eyed me warily and sighed. "Fine, don't tell me. I'll wait." I stood up and smiled at him, walking to my room to get dressed. I heard his footsteps come to the door before he started talking. "But I'll get it out of you, mark my words, Hermione Granger. You have no idea how annoying I can be."

"We'll see about that." I replied.

Once I had gotten dressed and gathered my things for work, I met Blaise by the front door. He opened it for me- always the gentleman- and walked beside me on the way to work. He kept asking 'are you ready yet?' to the point was I was just about to tell him, but Gwen saved the day.

"Hey," She walked up and slid her arms around Blaise's back, reaching up on the tips of her toes to plant a kiss on his lips.

"Someone's happy," He smiled at her. They seemed so comfortable together- so loving towards each other. I hoped Draco would still accept me after he knew.

"I've got a lot to be happy about."

I walked away from the pair before I could start to cry.

I walked into my office to find a pair of clothes and a note in my locker, along with a piece of chocolate sitting on top. Remembering that I hadn't eaten anything that day, I unwrapped the candy and shoved it in my mouth, picking up the note.

**Lioness,**

**The hospital is implementing uniforms for all of its staff, so I grabbed you a pair in red, because I know that's**** your favorite color. The rest of the chocolate is waiting for you in my office. I do so hope you'll come see ****me; I feel like it's been ages since I've kissed your beautiful lips.**

**-Draco**

I blushed and shoved the note in my pocket, praying that no one read it before I got here. Suddenly, I was tapped on the shoulder and let out a scream.

"Calm down! It's just me!" Gwen laughed from behind me.

"You scared the bloody hell out of me." I panted, my hand over my heart.

She dismissed my jumpy mood. "So, are you gonna go see him?"

My eyes widened. "You _looked_?"

"I know Draco's very talented, but he can't guess the size of a woman's clothes without _some_ help." She winked. "So?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business." I blushed.

"Quit with the innocent act, Hermione. I'm a woman- same as you- and I know with absolute certainty that we need to talk to other women from time to time about our men." She winked. "So are you going?"

"Maybe," I lied. I was certainly not going down there, having just learned of the pregnancy yesterday, to make an awkward fool of myself.

"Good." She nodded. "He's seems to like you a lot, and he's not hard to look at." She smiled and whistled lowly. "You too."

"I can see why you chose to study obstetrics and gynecology," I eyed her. "You're not embarrassed about anything."

"Why should I be? The human body is a beautiful thing," She quipped, then smiled. "Some more than others, though. I delivered a baby last week who had two thumbs on his left hand and 4 toes on his right foot. Bless his little heart."

I chuckled. "Well... I better be going. We made a breakthrough on that mystery potion case, so I better get started."

"Yeah, sure." She patted my shoulder. "Oh, and these uniforms? _Super_ comfortable." She winked at me and left the room like we hadn't just had the strangest encounter in all of history.

I shook my head and took off my clothes, putting them in my locker. Once I'd put on the new uniform, I felt an odd sense of _deja vu_. They very closely resembled muggle scrubs but in red and had black lines on each of the shirt's edges. Overall, they were pretty nice.

I walked out of the room and dove behind a pillar when I saw Draco heading this way. He walked right past me and stuck his head in my office, giving me enough time to hurry down the stairs. I forgot about the spot in the floor that always creaked, so when I stepped on it, Draco turned.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," He said huskily, wrapping his arms around me. I tried not to squirm out of them.

"I-I was busy," I stuttered. "I am right now."

"Then I best not keep you occupied for too long," He smiled. He then leaned down to kiss me.

_This is too much!_

"Uh- actually, I have a cold sore, so we probably shouldn't do that." I ducked my head out of the way and prayed he bought my excuse.

"Oh, okay." He seemed slightly disappointed. "I have something for that, if you-"

"I-I'll just let nature run its course," I chuckled nervously. "Well, uh... I have to go, but I'll see you later?"

"Um... sure," He seemed confused. "Are you okay?"

"Never been better!" I replied, darting down the stairs.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I was out of his sight. That was _definitely_ too much for me to handle, all at once. I composed myself and walked into the critical care unit, stopping in front of room 7. I went inside and Ashley's vital signs, noticing they were the same as usual. Her heart rate was a bit better, though.

"What did you find?" I asked the doctor standing outside as I slid the glass door back in place.

"Dr. Malfoy made a discovery with the potion that seeped into her skin," He was almost bouncing up and down. "He's isolated three of the ingredients and now knows what all of them are. We've been able to determine that the potion was a sort of organ dissolver, which can cause seizures, sickness, and paralysis. It had a very low concentration gradient, so most of her organs are fine."

"Course of treatment?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"It looks like her right kidney was the only organ severely damaged. You're going to remove it," He looked at me questioningly, and I nodded. "And then we'll give her a sort of antidote-"

"You keep saying 'sort of'. Is it not definite?"

"No. It's experimental and might work, but its all we've got. If it doesn't work, we'll have about 2 weeks before her heart or something equally important liquefies."

I nodded, taking it in. "I have a slot open this afternoon to remove the kidney." The man scribbled it down on the OR schedule and looked expectantly at me. "Have there been any brain changes?"

"No," He sighed. "There's no way to tell if she'll ever wake up from the coma, but we can hope."

We finalized the plan and I sent him away so I could go back into the room. Ashley laid in the bed, her chest rising and falling. They put her in a medically induced coma last week because she couldn't go longer than two hours without a seizure, and the last one was severe. Her family had been by at least once a day and were heartbroken to find out that there was no cure yet. Hopefully, this worked.

"So, I've got something to tell you," I sat down in the chair by her bed. "First off, I know that some people can still hear while in a coma, but I really hope I'm not talking pointlessly here, because I really don't want to repeat myself." I sighed. "It's about me and Dr. Malfoy, and when you wake up, I'll tell you about it." I whispered. "I knew you'd be the most excited, since you always thought we would look cute together."

As I'd expected, she did not respond.

"Hopefully, we'll get you to wake up soon. Dr. Malfoy is a great potions master, so I'm sure it'll work." I patted her hand one last time as I stood up. "If you can hear me, I'm sorry I have to leave. It must be boring sitting here by yourself, so I'll be sure to tell the staff to talk to you when they come in." I smiled and left the room, slumping a bit.

My interns waited for me by the desk, some of them with charts in their hands. They had been on their best behavior for the past few days, listening carefully and doing exactly as told. I wondered what they were up to.

"How many of you are familiar with comas?" I walked over and asked. Each of them straightened up, as if they were afraid I would berate them for speaking to each other. "Smithers?"

"Er..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "It's when you are in a comatose state and cannot be awakened, usually as a result from a serious injury."

"Good." I nodded. "What do you see there?" I pointed to Ashley's room.

"She... she's in a coma, Dr. Granger." One of the girls spoke up. "They put her under because she was having seizures."

"Correct," I turned around and walked forward, all of them following me. "Unfortunately, we don't really know what happens to a person's mind when they are in a coma, whether medically induced or not. A lot of people suffer from amnesia after waking up, so if they could sense what was going on around them, we wouldn't know. Some people can remember, and some people can't." I sighed and looked at all of them. "I've met a lot of doctors and had a lot of teachers in my years here, and I don't want any of you ending up like them. Even if they're unresponsive, you have to be respectful of every single patient that comes through these doors, and that includes respecting theirs and the family's wishes."

"Dr. Granger... why are you telling us this?" Smithers asked.

"Because I believe that every one of you has the potential to be a great doctor," I replied. "And if I didn't teach you something, I would be failing all of you. Just because you can make a successful cut or prescribe a treatment does not make you great; it's your actions and how respectful you are in them that will get you places here."

"Noted." One of them said.

I sighed again- something I had been doing a lot lately- and began to give them their day's assignments. Soon, an intern was going to perform their first solo surgery, and I'd heard it would be one of mine. I was trying to prepare them, so I sent each of them to either watch a procedure, or stand in on one. Smithers gave me an odd look, thanked me, and walked off to watch Arthur 's procedure. I had a weird feeling about him, and so far, it wasn't going away.

After my interns had gone, I walked out of the critical care unit and down the stairs to check on a few patients, avoiding Draco as much as I possibly could. Later in the day, Elora came by, pushing a pram and waiting for me. I came down the stairs and smiled, kneeling in front of the pram and cooing at the brand new baby inside.

"She's beautiful," I said to Elora, smiling when the baby grabbed onto one my fingers and tried to stuff it in her mouth. "What's her name?"

"Sophia Oria," She leaned down and smiled at her daughter. "I know the middle name is a bit... weird, but it sounds nice."

"No no, it's perfect." Sophia started to gurgle and Elora picked her up, handing her to me. I looked the girl and my grin was uncontrollable. "Hey, little girl."

She gave me something akin to a grin and reached for my hair, pulling it sharply into her mouth. I gasped and Elora start fussing over it, but I just laughed it off. After all, she didn't know any better.

"She's got quite the grip," I chuckled, pulling my hair out of her hands.

"You should have felt her kicks- she was very skilled at them." Elora smiled.

As I held the brand new, week old baby in my arms, I couldn't help but think that this would be me in roughly 35 weeks. Oh Merlin, I was going to have a baby...

_Don't start crying. Don't start crying. Don't start-_

"Hermione, are you alright? You're tearing up."

_Damn it._

"Um, yeah. I'm fine," I sniffed, handing Sophia back to her mother. "Just allergies."

"Allergies?" Elora raised her eyebrows at me.

"Yes, they've gotten pretty bad as of late. The pollen count must be high."

The pollen count must be high? That's got to be the dumbest excuse I've ever heard.

"Sure... pollen," She smiled, putting Sophia back in her pram. "Well, I've got to get upstairs; appointment and all. I've been having some problems breast feeding."

"What kind of problems?" I asked, suddenly _needing_ to know. It _could_ happen to me.

"It really hurts to breastfeed and Sophia keeps biting me, so my nipples are all bloody and chapped and... it's terrible. And my chest will hurt if I go more than a few hours without feeding or pumping, and I want to know what I can do to make it easier for both of us."

I suddenly felt the strong urge to wrap my arms around my chest. I mean... I didn't want to be _bit_ there, for Merlin's sake!

"S-Sounds painful," I stuttered out.

"Oh it is. You'll know too."

"W-What?" My eyes widened. "What makes you say that? Do I look pregnant?"

"I didn't mean to insinuate-"

"Because it could just be fat, and everything has been so stressful lately and I really like candy, so I've been eating a lot lately-"

"Hermione, I-"

"-so that could just be it, but do you think I look pregnant? Because I'm not-"

"Hermione!" Elora laughed, throwing her hands on my shoulders to stop my blabbering. "You're talking a mile a minute! Calm down!" She took deep breaths with me, rubbing my arms in the process. "Better?"

"Better." I nodded.

"Now, I only meant that you would know when you have kids _someday_. No, you don't look pregnant- you're as thin as a stick; I don't think you could put on an ounce of fat if you ate a candy bar as big as Sophia." I immediately calmed at her words. "So take a breath, okay?"

After a few more seconds of deep breathing, Elora let go of me and started to push the pram past me.

"I think paranoia is a sign of pregnancy," She said in her sing-song voice.

I turned around and gave her a wide-eyed stare.

"Kidding, kidding." She assured me, laughing as she waved at me. "Sam says hello!"

"Tell him I said to take it easy!" I replied. She simply chuckled and went further down the hallway, out of my sight.

Was I really being paranoid?

_She probably thinks I've gone mad._

I was going to have to tone it down if I wanted my secret to stay a secret. Had Blaise been there, he would've have freaked out, screamed 'you're pregnant?!', and then apologized when everyone within a 50 mile radius heard it. Merlin, it was going to be terrible when I told him.

_Well speak of the devil._

"Hermione!" Blaise ran up to me... apparently soaking wet, and panting. His leaned over and put his hands on his knees to catch his breathing. "Do you... still have those... towels in your... office?" She said through panted breaths.

"Um... yes," I said confusedly. "Come on."

I led him up to my office and tossed him a towel from under my desk, which I had brought weeks ago when I had spilled something on my chair, watching him dry himself off in a hurry.

"Mind telling me why you're wet?" I finally asked, the suspense suffocating me.

"I went swimming in that river to try and find Arthur's watch," He said simply.

"So you just jumped in?"

"Pretty much."

I crossed my arms over my chest and stared, trying to understand why he would just jump into a river- fully clothed- to find a watch that had been thrown into it many years before. Did he think he would actually find it, just sitting at the bottom?

"Why are staring at me, 'Mione?"

"Because for a doctor, you can be a moron sometimes." I rolled my eyes at him and took my towel back, putting it back into my drawer after I'd put drying and cleaning spells on it. Blaise just looked me, confused. "I get that you want to make this right, I really do, but that watch went into that river 10 years ago. You did't have to jump in to find that it wouldn't be there."

"What else was I supposed to do? Click my heels together and say 'there's no watch like Arthur's' three times?" He said sarcastically. He noticed my astonished look and waved me off. "I may not be a muggleborn, but I know a good movie when I see one- despite their twisted views of wizards."

_Blaise watched the Wizard of Oz? I wonder what other muggle movie I could get him to watch..._

"I'm not watching movies with you." Blaise said quickly.

"How did you know I was thinking that?"

"Because I know you, and you would want to teach me about _'the joys of muggle cinema'_ or something like that. And _nobody_ has time for that."

"You shouldn't insult people who give you towels. They might be tempted to set a hexing charm on you."

His eyes widened and he coughed. "Sorry."

"Alright." I smiled at him, patting his slightly damp shoulder. "Now, why didn't you just try a tracking charm? All you need is a piece of the watch- a spare wrist band or a broken dial- to track it down."

"There's a tracking charm?!" He shouted.

"We're magical, Blaise. _Of course_ there's a tracking charm."

"What's the incantation!" He grabbed onto my shoulders and started shaking me.

"It's not going to fall out of my head if you keep doing that!" I threw his hands off of me and he backed away, apologetic. "I don't know it by heart yet, but it's in most every spell book. Do you have one you can look-"

He ran out of my office with a quick_ 'goodbye'_ before I could finish my sentence. I shook my head, sighing loudly. Blaise was going to kill himself trying to get that damn watch back. It was a valiant effort, and certainly not a terrible thing to do, but the odds of him finding it after so many years was around one million to one. And I didn't want to be around that kind of disappointment when he didn't find it. By the time Blaise gave up- if he did not in fact find the watch- I would probably be well into my second trimester.

And then I still had to deal with that. It was only a matter of time until Draco cornered me and demanded to know why I was acting the way I was, and knowing me, I would probably tell him. Then I would have to deal with whether he would want to claim he child as his or not; both choices would prove difficult. I honestly didn't know which one I would prefer. I could definitely handle single-motherhood, but it would be nice to have someone to help me. On the other hand, we got off to a rocky start and things could get strained, which would be good for anyone involved.

Everything was just a big _mess_.

Suddenly, the familiar nurse came back into her portrait and sat down on her stool, staring straight at me.

"You are needing in critical care," She spoke, somewhat emotionless. "A patient is being prepped for surgery."

_Ashley._

"Tell them I'll be there soon," I jumped up and she nodded, walking out of her portrait. I scrubbed my hands over my face in an effort to calm myself, my emotions again rising. The past few days had just been terrible. "Merlin."

My stomach growled and a stray thought popped into my head. Ginny or Molly would've said something like,_ 'You should eat more. Remember, dear, you _are_ eating for two'_ if they'd been here. It made me miss my own mother. I would have to call her soon; they would want to know they had a grandchild on the way.

I stuffed a granola bar into my mouth as I ran out of the room, walking instead of apparating so I could finish it. The nurse in the portrait said to go straight to O.R. 7, so I was currently on my way there. I was removing Ashley's kidney earlier than I'd expected, so I would need to be caught up on any recent changes in her status. By the time I got there, she was already on the table and a nurse was waiting with my gloves, gown, and face mask. I quickly washed my hands and stepped into the room, letting them put the gloves on my hands and tie the mask around my face.

After I was told there were no changes and handed a scalpel, I stepped up to the table and took a deep breath. Carefully but firmly, I slid the knife across her skin and handed it back to the nurse when I was finished. I breathed incantation after incantation under my breath and the area was ready to be worked on when I had finished. I was almost as good as Harry at wandless, wordless magic, but I definitely wouldn't perform it in surgery without being completely sure of my abilities.

As I around half an hour into the surgery, I began to think of an enormous problem. I knew I was planning ahead and I probably shouldn't get my hopes too high, but I couldn't help but wonder. I knew my parents would come around to the idea of having a grandchild- hell, they might even be ecstatic about it- but I had no idea about his parents. I ready in The Daily Prophet that Lucius Malfoy had been sentenced to 30 years in Azkaban, and still had 23 years left. His mother was last seen a year and a half ago in Diagon Alley, but had since disappeared. She could just be staying in the Manor, since it was still illegal to search it without just cause, but I honestly doubted it.

What would they do when they found out? Surely, Lucius Malfoy would have _something_ to say about a half-blood Malfoy heir, and it was bound to be unpleasant. His mother had never outwardly expressed a hatred for Muggle-borns and Half-bloods, so I had no idea what to expect from her. The only definite thing was that Lucius would never meet his grandchild until he/she was ready to visit him on her/his own terms. I would be lying if I said that _that_ wasn't a big relief.

"Dr. Granger...?" A voice behind me snapped me out of my thoughts, and I realized that I had taken my hands out of Ashley's body and held them in front of me. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I shook my head a bit and brought my hands back down, continuing. "I... my arm... just a passing pain."

"Oh. Alright," The nurse replied, handing me more tools.

Technically, it wasn't a lie. Since The Daily Prophet had published the story about my torture in Malfoy Manor- without my permission- everyone knew about it. They knew that the arm Bellatrix had carved into still hurt, because of the enchantments on the blade, and they always let me stop whatever I was doing for a few seconds until it passed. I wasn't having any pain at that moment, but it was a good excuse.

I focused and finished up the surgery, vigorously washing my hands afterward. I went upstairs to check on Ashley and was told they would be administering the medicine tomorrow, so I went downstairs and into my office. I slammed my head down with a defeated sigh, fatigue clouding my mind. I looked at mind and saw that it was 3 o'clock; I had missed lunch. I was got off at five but had to come back at nine, so I figured I could get a quick nap in at home once I left. Accidentally, I fell asleep and Blaise came to get around 4:50, shaking me awake.

"You don't have to help me," I yawned, holding my arms out as Blaise put my jacket on. "I'm a grown woman."

"A grown woman who's about drop unconscious if she doesn't get help." He snorted. "Now come on, 'Mione. I'll walk you home."

He put his arm around me and we walked out of the hospital, onto the street. "Hey, weren't you reading or something...?" I rubbed my eyes again.

"You must be tired." He chuckled. "You told me to look in a spell book to find Arthur's watch. I was doing that when I remembered your shift ended at 5, so I got up and came to walk you home."

"Oh," I nodded. I could feel my eyes drooping as we walked. I had slept an accumulated total of 8 hours in the past four days, and I was starting to _really_ feel it. "How much farther?"

He laughed again and stopped, making me confused as to why he did. Before I could object, He put one arm around my back and other on the back of my knees, hoisting me into the air and into his arms.

"Blaise," I whined, almost too tired to put up much of a fight. "S-Someone will see and draw a wrong conclusion."

"Let them. I'm not taking you back to the hospital when you fall and break something, so just be quiet and go to sleep already." He said firmly.

I narrowed my eyes and leaned my head on his chest, closing my eyes. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but the movements of his walking were almost soothing. The last thing I saw was my building in the distance before I fell asleep.

I woke up sometime during the night to get a glass of water when I realized that I was supposed to go back to the hospital. Before I could start to panic, I saw a note taped to my kitchen cabinet. I tore it off and opened it.

**Ducky,**

**I got Nova to cover your shift tonight. Don't even think about coming here, because I _will_ take you straight back home. You need to sleep, or you're no good to anybody here, alright? Nova asks that you cover her shift next Tuesday, because her son has a Quidditch match... or something like that. So get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow. **

**Blaise**

**P.s.- Draco thinks you're avoiding him. What secret are you keeping?**

My eyes widened. I had no idea what to do, so I did the only sane thing possible.

I went back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry this one's a little late. There are a lot of things in this chapter that needed to be said, so it took a long time. This is over 8,000 words and took me days of procrastination to get finished. The ending was a bit rushed, but I needed to end it then. So, how are we, kids? I'd appreciate a review. I fully expect a review from everyone next chapter, because of what's in it, but I honestly love your feedback.** -Nikki a.k.a.- Twipotterfreak28**_

**Next chapter:** _Finally... that damn duck story._


	13. Day 60

_Hey! Thanks for reviewing; I expect a review from everyone for this chapter. It's time to find out why Hermione has that dreadful nickname..._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**(Hermione pov)**

* * *

_**Day 60: Friends in Strange Places**_

**_(7 weeks pregnant)_**

_Do you hear that? That's my dignity.  
In flames._

**-Danisnotonfire**

* * *

I walked into the conference room with my stack of performance cards in my hands. Although I was only 7 weeks along and had a few more until I actually started to show, I still covered my stomach as much as I could with my coat. The new uniforms were somewhat thin and made me nervous. Blaise had his cards as well, winking at me as he sat down beside me.

"You look like you're going to be sick," He chuckled. "Afraid you'll lose?"

"Yeah," I mumbled automatically. I set my cards on the table and stared at my hands. "Where's Gwen?"

"She'll be here soon," He smiled. "She said she needed to get cleaned up or something."

I immediately drew the wrong conclusion. "You do realize that you two could get sacked if someone walked in on you?"

"I appreciate your faith in my following of the rules, but no, we weren't doing anything." He rolled his eyes. "She was delivering a baby and when it came out, the father threw up on her. Didn't get on the baby, but she was yelling that some got in her hair."

"That's disgusting." I struggled not to gag.

Another joy of pregnancy: nausea had kicked in last week. I took one whiff of a fish sandwich from the cafeteria and complete lost it. I was sure Blaise didn't believe that I had a stomach bug, but I sure as hell wasn't about to tell him the truth, especially without telling Draco first.

"Still got that bug?" He poked me in the arm. I hadn't realized I was holding my hand over my mouth in an effort to keep my breakfast down.

"Probably," I stuttered.

Blaise rubbed my back for a few minutes while I calmed down. I slowly felt the bile go back down my throat and the feeling of imminent vomiting disappeared. I leaned back and groaned, rubbing circles on my temples. Soon, the rest of the residents came into the room and sat down, Draco giving me a worried glance as he sat beside Campbell. The chief strode in with a smile on his face, as if the world were this amazingly happy place where rainbows permanently graced the sky and birds sang show tunes.

"Good morning, people!" He smiled at all of us. "Today's the day!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, gold key and waved it in his hand. "Turn your cards into the basket; name on the top. I'll call you all back later with the winner."

We all did as told and dispersed, going about our days as normal. I took my time leaving the room and didn't try to get away when Draco started to walk toward me. I sat down on one of the beds across from a nurses' station and waited for him to reach me. He stood in front of me for a moment but then sat down beside me, mimicking my position with his elbows on his knees.

"You're avoiding me." He didn't say it as a question; I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel guilty about what I'd been doing.

"Yes." I replied, my head starting to throb. "I'm sorry."

He sat for a moment and I saw his mouth open and closed several times, the words he wanted to say becoming stuck in his throat. "Why?" He asked incredulously.

I took a deep breath. "I've been keeping something from you, and I know that it's wrong," I turned to look at him and gently laid my hands on top of his. "I was afraid you'd think badly of me for it... call me a hypocrite and never speak to me again."

"You're not making any sense," I could see he was getting frustrated with my cryptic answer. "Just tell me what's wrong, lioness. I promise you, I won't _not_ speak to you again. I don't even know what's wrong. Tell me what's troubling you, beautiful."

I couldn't handle him calling me beautiful. He'd be hurt by what I had to say and I didn't want to do that to him, but I knew had to. It would be selfish of me not to.

"D-Do you remember the night of that employee party?" My eyes started to water. He nodded. "How you slept with someone that night?"

His eyes widened. "How do you know about that?"

Tears fell from my eyes. I took my index finger and pointed to my chest, feeling extremely guilty when he jumped off the bed and began to pace in front of the bed.

"No. No, it _can't_ be you. That woman was blonde or redheaded or-"

"Look." I lifted up my shirt just enough for him to see the ink-covered skin of my hip. He stared wide-eyed at the treble clef there and looked at me for confirmation. "I saw the tattoo on your shoulder the day you broke your rib."

He sat down again and leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths for several minutes before finally speaking. "Okay. Alright, this isn't bad. So we slept together... that's not a big thing, right? It doesn't really matter now. It was over a month ago and we can just forget about it. It _doesn't_ matter... right?"

My lip quivered as tears started to stream steadily down my cheeks.

"Hermione?"

"I'm pregnant." I said in between harsh breaths. His mouth fell slack. "And it's yours."

His shocked expression was almost enough to make me beg for him answer, but he did before I could start to.

"How far along?"

"7 weeks." I answered. "I found out two weeks ago. I didn't want to tell you until the pregnancy was stronger... but now I realize that that's wrong. I'm not going to force you to have anything to do with this baby; I'm giving you an out. I'm keeping the baby, Draco. Whatever you want to do... I won't stand in your way. I know that a baby could ruin your plans... I'll just tell her that you're her uncle or something. You don't-"

"I don't want to be an _uncle_ to this baby." He interrupted me.

"Oh. Well, I-I guess that's it-"

"I don't want to be _nothing_, either." He cut me off again, getting up to stand in front of me. "A part of me wants to be mad at you. I mean really, _really_ mad. You've known about me and... and the _baby_ for a while, and you didn't think to tell me."

"I-"

"But the problem is that, had I been in your situation, I would've done the same thing." He sighed. "I _should_ be angry... but I can't be." He started to smile at me and squeezed my hands. "Merlin... I'm going to be a father."

_Holy mother of-_

"So you want to... have this baby with me?"

"Of course," He chuckled. "I don't know if you know this, but I really like you, Hermione. Probably more than you like me." Without warning, he picked me up and held me close. "I'm in this for the long haul, lioness. I could never turn my back on you... or our baby."

"Thank you," I breathed, relaxing in his arms.

"I do have a question, though."

I pulled back and looked at him expectantly.

"You said _her_," He wondered. "Did you take a gender identifying potion? Do you know what it is?"

"No, I don't." I answered. "I'm allergic to one of the ingredients in that potion, so I can't take it. I just have a feeling."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but there hasn't been a first-born Malfoy girl in hundreds of years." Draco smirked at me. "It's a boy."

"We'll see."

He dipped down to kiss me and, from the moment his lips touched mine, I felt silly for ever thinking he would be one of those guys who abandons their families. He was amazing and I should have told him sooner, but I couldn't change the past. The only things that mattered were this exact moment, and every single moment afterwards. He said he'd be there; I was counting on that.

This could work.

"Aw!" We broke apart when Blaise's voice bellowed through the halls. He ran over to us and threw his arms around each of us. "We're getting the band back together!"

"That makes no sense... whatsoever." I laughed.

"How high are you, mate?" Draco clapped him on the back.

"High on life." Blaise said seriously. "Anywho... they're ready for us to go back to the conference room, so you guys wanna quit sucking on each other's faces long enough to walk in there?"

Draco and I both blushed profusely.

"Not cool, mate." Draco mumbled.

"Like you don't do worse with Gwen," I retorted.

"But the difference is, ducky, that I am not embarrassed about it." Blaise smirked at me, pecking me on the forehead before walking towards the conference room.

Draco and I looked at each other with an expression that clearly said 'he's crazy'. We shrugged and walked into the conference room, after telling the other that we still needed to talk things through. We would need to clear up somethings, like our living situation, financial situation, and what this meant for us. We would just make our child go back and forth between houses? Would we try for a relationship?

Now I saw why mother stressed to me the importance of _doing things in order_. If you miss a step... or two... then you're effectively screwed.

"Earth to Hermione?" Draco poked my cheek to get my attention.

"What?"

Before he could answer, the chief stood up with a little card in his hand.

"Let's see who has that new office." He smiled.

Oh. No.

_The bet._

What the hell did this mean?! We'd already slept together, so would Draco still hold me to it if I lost?!

I looked over to him and all of the color had drained from his face as well.

"Well, looks like it's..." He went on for dramatic effect. I feared I would lose my job if I smacked him like I wanted to. "Zabini! Wow. I kind of expected someone different."

"I'm hurt, chief." Blaise got up and feigned pain, eagerly getting up and taking the key. "But this will make it better."

"I'm sure," The chief replied, rolling his eyes. "Good work everyone, efficiency is..."

I stopped listening at that time. All I could focus on was the rising bile in my throat, and trying to find a way to get it to go back down. I mentally cursed the chief and his inability to talk to us without giving us a speech about our lives and careers. Where was some glue when you needed it?

Right when he dismissed us, I bolted out of the room and barely made it into the bathroom before I threw up into the nearest toilet. I gagged several times and vomit seemed to come out of my mouth like someone had turned on a faucet.

I heard the door open and turned to find Draco standing in the doorway, an apologetic look on his face. He closed the door and knelt down next to me, holding my hair back as I gagged again.

"Merlin," I groaned, wiping the corner of my mouth. I needed a mint.

"Hey, you can't be in here!" A nurse had come in and was pointing at Draco confusedly.

"Try to make me leave." He bit back.

Seeing she would get nowhere, she huffed and stomped out of the bathroom, her tiny hands in fists at her side. The corners of my mouth turned up a bit at this- Draco would always be a bit pushy, regardless of the rules. It was endearing... in a twisted sort of way.

"Done?" He rubbed my back gently.

"Yeah," I mumbled. My hair splayed around my face as he let go of it, taking my hands and helping me up instead. "D-Do you have a mint?"

"As a matter of fact..." He started digging around in his pocket, a triumphant grin spreading across his handsome face as he pulled out a striped- and very wrinkled looking- peppermint.

I threw it into my mouth like it was the last drop of water on earth. The taste of vomit and mint made me want to spit it out, but after a few seconds, the peppermint was all I could taste. I was suddenly very grateful to Draco.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I took the band on my wrist and tied my hair up, smiling at Draco when I was finished. "You know, you really _can't_ be in here."

"Suppose I misread the sign... no one can fault me for that. I think I handle acting a bit screwy." He relaxed his face completely and his mouth hung open, his eyelids dropping and his shoulders slumping.

_Did he just have a stroke?!_

"Draco?!" I shoved him hard on the shoulder.

"Ow!" He winced, rubbing the sore spot. "I was just showing you my 'screwy' demeanor. If I'd known you'd abuse me for it, I would've thought it through."

"Damn it, you scared me! I thought you had a stroke!" My hand was over my heart and my breathing had picked up. He started laughing hysterically. "This isn't funny!" I couldn't keep the smile out of my voice and he knew it.

"Trust me- if I was having a stroke, you'd know." He patted me on the cheek and smiled at me- one of those brilliant smiles that makes you weak in the knees and butterflies take off in your stomach. "You alright, Hermione?"

"Huh?" I was snapped out of my amazement. Apparently, I was dazzled for a second longer than necessary by his smile. "Yeah... I'm fine. You should probably go."

"Why?"

"This is the ladies room, Draco. And at this point, I'm fairly certain you're of the male gender." I said pointedly.

"Right..." He sighed, pecking me on the lips. "Come on."

I took his arm and he creaked open the bathroom door, nodding his head when he saw that no one was in the hallway. He quickly ducked out of the room in 'stealth mode', as Ron would call it, myself following shortly after. He winked at me and we began to walk down the hallway, stopping dead in our tracks when we heard a voice behind us.

"I'm not even going to ask why you two were in the bathroom together," Blaise chuckled, walking up behind us and throwing an arm around each of our shoulders. "But I do have a question."

"Er... go ahead." Draco coughed.

Blaise smirked. "What have you to got to do now that you've both lost the bet?"

I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Nothing, I guess." I shrugged. "They wasn't really a back-up for it."

"We both lost, so nothing happens. Done." Draco agreed with me.

Blaise wasn't having any of that.

"Well, as the bet commissioner, I-"

"No one made you commissioner-"

"As_ self-appointed_ bet commissioner-"

"That's definitely not how bets work-"

"Do you guys want to tell me your secret instead?" Blaise cut through pointedly, making us each fall silent. "I didn't think so. Now what was I saying?"

"Something about the bet." Draco sighed.

"Oh yes! The bet!" Blaise laughed. "As bet commissioner, I decree that there has to be some consequence to losing. I get that you guys didn't expect me to swoop in and take the prize from you- which I did flawlessly- but you both still lost, and therefore, have to do something."

"What do you want us to do?"

"That, my dear Hermione, is not for me to decide." Blaise gave us each an evil smile, winking at he walked away. "Have fun telling each other what to do!"

_Wait... what?_

Draco and I turned to look at each other.

"Does he mean what I think he means?" I asked him.

"If you think he means that we go have some ice cream, then no." I narrowed my eyes at him. "But if you think he means that we decide each other's consequence, then yes. That's exactly what he means."

We both stood there for a moment, think that over. This one time, we had complete and utter control of the other person's actions. I could make him do what I wanted, and he could do the same to me. I smiled widely, an idea immediately popping into my head. Draco seemed to fear what I had in mind- as he should.

"Alright, I've got mine."

"Me too."

"Say it at the same time?"

"Sure. 1... 2... 3..."

We both hesitated, shouting at the same time.

"Give Ron a hug!"

"Tell me the duck story!"

Our eyes widened.

"What?!" We said simultaneously. "No!"

_How dare he suggest I tell him that story! I've told him dozens of times that it was my most embarrassing story and he does this! Why, I oughta-_

"Why not?" Draco demanded. "I'm willing to hug... _him_... so you should tell me the duck story. It's the least you could do."

"What do you mean 'the least I could do'?!"

"You hid _you know what_ from me for weeks." He said simply, and the guilt came back. "I think you can handle this one thing. After all, it's not like I've got anyone to tell. Blaise already knows."

"What about Parkinson? And Greengrass? I'm sure they'd love to have something to use against me."

"Pansy and Astoria? Oh, please. They've each got children now and are expecting more soon, plus they're married and have moved away. I still speak to them, but barely enough to call ourselves friends."

"What about your two lackies?"

"Crabbe and Goyle?" Draco asked, before snorted. "Think about who they are and tell me they're competent enough to understand anything I say."

He had me there.

But... I just really, _really_ didn't want to tell him.

"Is there something else I can do?" I asked weakly.

He smiled wider. "You can let me pick the baby's name."

I hesitated for half a second.

_I'll be damned if I let him name our child. He'd probably pick something as ludicrous as Scorpia..._

"I'll tell you the damn story. Come on." I groaned, grabbing his hand and leading him towards an empty on-call room. I shoved him in- maybe a bit harder than I should have- and locked the door, throwing every silencing and privacy spell I knew around the room. Draco smirked in the corner, tapping his fingers as he watched me flit around the room.

"Do you think my names would be that bad?" He chuckled.

"I know they would be." I retorted pointedly. "You'd probably name her after an insect."

"First of all, it's a boy, so I wouldn't do that to him." He replied. "Second, I'm hurt that you would think that. I'm not _that_ rude."

I bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing in his face. His insistence that we were having a boy would bite him in the ass if we were having a girl, and he had actually fooled himself into think that he wasn't rude. Granted, he wasn't half as bad as he used to be, but he still had underlying jerk-ish tendencies that needed to be dealt with.

"Yeah, sure." I rolled my eyes at him, shushing him when he opened his mouth. "Do you want to talk, or do you want to hear the story? So help me Merlin, this is the only chance you'll get for it."

He shut up instantly.

"Okay." I took a deep breath, my memory resurfacing. "It was at a party back when Blaise and I were still training."

_I sat on a bar stool in the large dorm kitchen, my legs kicking back and forth as I struggled to stay in my seat. Blaise was having fun- I was his wing woman, as he had called it- and didn't want to leave him here alone. If he were to get completely pished, I didn't trust anyone else here to make sure he got back to his room safe. I especially didn't trust Arthur._

_"Not drinking?" Blaise panted, sitting in the stool beside me. He'd just finished dancing with some woman- and by dancing, it was actually just grinding- and presumably came in for a drink._

_"I don't drink." I replied, my elbows on the table and my head in my hands._

_"Really? Not ever?" I shook my head. "Well, your loss. This stuff is amazing."_

_I watched him throw back another shot of fire whiskey, groaning as the liquid hit the back of his throat. He smiled and shook the feeling off, grinning as he saw me staring at his empty shot glass._

_"Here." He said, pouring another shot and putting it in front of me. "Have one."_

_"I don't drink." I repeated, though my curiosity was peaking._

_He knitted his eyebrows together, grabbing my hand and the shot glass, and pulled me off the stool "Follow me." He lead me out of the kitchen and into the large, noisy room in which the party was taking place. We weaved through the crowd- I was almost positive I was groped- and ended up in the back of the room, by the bar._

_"What are we doing?" I asked confusedly as we sat down in front of the bar._

_"We're talking." He said, pouring himself a drink as he slid mine back in front of me. "How did your finals go?"_

_"Great!" I smiled. "I didn't miss a thing. The essay on repairing tears in the heart was a bit tricky, but I aced it."_

_"Good... good." He nodded. "So how are things with Kassidy?"_

_My eyes immediately narrowed._

_Kassidy. Merlin..._

_"Terrible as usual." I scowled. "That gormless girl won't go to sleep until early morning, which keeps me awake, and she's usually tapping on her desk while she's doing something. She leaves her clothes everywhere and is the biggest slob I've ever met!"_

_I grabbed the shot glass and threw the liquid into my mouth, the burn in the back of my throat a pleasant one._

_"And the way she speaks! I mean, has the girl never seen a dictionary before?!" This time, I grabbed his shot and threw it back too. "But the worst thing is the mornings! I'll wake up and she'll be standing there... just staring at me! Does she not know what boundaries are?!"_

_"I guess not." Blaise smiled, refilling the shot glass. Of course, it would register that he'd only gotten me to drink them because I was angry later, but right then, I was too infuriated to care._

_"I mean, I just want to wring her neck sometimes! How did she get into medical school?! The girl has no common sense! Sure, she can memorize how to repair a hernia, but she can't put her clothes away?" I lost count of how many shots I'd taken. "Geez! Thank Merlin this is our last year here... or else... or else I..."_

_"You'll what?" Blaise smirked._

_I was started to feel a bit... out of it._

_"I dunno," I said confusedly. "H'many of those did I... drink?" I blinked a few times._

_"Twelve," He said proudly, patting my back a bit too hard for my liking. "How do you feel, champ?"_

_And that was it. My sense was just gone and that firewhiskey put something else in. From that moment onward, things would get interesting._

_"Like we need to dance." I said, slurring on the end of my sentence. I jumped off the bar stool and Blaise steadied me, right before I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the center of the dancing people. I turned around so fast my hair swirled around us both, whipping him in the face. I immediately pressed my body against his and started movie in tune with the music, ignoring his laugh that was surely directed at me._

_"Don't hurt yourself!" He laughed as I swung my head back and forth. The song ended and a newer, more up-beat song came on, making me laugh in delight as I grabbed both of Blaise's hands and started shaking them._

_"I love this song!" I squealed._

_"Good?" He questioned._

_"Good!" I agreed._

_We spent the next half hour dancing in a crowd of other people, my confidence soaring as several men- and a few women- wanted to dance with me. When there was a sufficient sheen of sweat covering my face, I tapped Blaise on the shoulder and we sat down, a drink finding its way into my hand._

_"Okay, I think you've had enough." Blaise laughed, taking the mug out of my hands._

_"But 's butterbear!" I swatted his hands away and blearily took my mug back. "S'not strong... I'm o-kay." I tried to wink at him, but I'm sure it came out as an awkward facial twitch._

_"Is that Crookshanks?" Blaise asked jokingly, trying to get a reaction out of me._

_"WHERE?!" I turned around so fast that a bit of my drink went into his face._

_I turned and Blaise snatched the mug out of my hands, downing it before I had the chance to know what had happened. Crookshanks was supposed to be at Harry's house, not at a party!_

_**Oh Merlin, does Crookshanks have a drinking problem?!**_

_"I SEE HIM!" I squealed, grabbing Blaise's collar. "C'MON!"_

_"Wait, what?!" Blaise asked as he was roughly pulled out of his chair. "Hermione, stop pulling! I can walk!"_

_"But he's walking away!" I yelled frantically, pointing in the direction of a lone girl. "He's in Angela's purse! SHE'S KIDNAPPED HIM!"_

_Blaise laughed and pulled on my arm, stopping me for a moment. "Hermione, that's not crookshanks. That's a-"_

_I pushed him away and ran before he could finish his sentence. Angela had put down her purse and went to dance, so I instantly dropped to my knees and tipped over her purse. I pushed aside her wallet, keys, a brightly colored box that I was too drunk to know what was in it, and several other things beforeI found what I was looking for. I picked up the faded yellow and orange thing lying on the floor._

_**When did crookshanks get so small?**_

_"Crookshanks, you're in so much tro-" I stopped my sentence, taking a closer look at the rubber duck in my hands. "Hey! You're not crookshanks!"_

_The duck stared at me. Like, stared straight into my soul. I couldn't punish him for not being my cat! No, we would be friends! Yeah, that would be great!_

_"Aren't you just the cutest thing?" I cuddled it close to my face. "I shall call you... Jarry, after Ginny and Harry. You look like a Jarry." He seemed to smile at me. "Yeah, you like that name, don't you Jarry? We're going to be best friends! Would you like that?"_

_"Yes," Jarry answered._

"Wait, the duck actually answered you?!" Draco laughed, his hands clutching his stomach.

"I was drunk, alright! You see and hear stupid things when you're pished!" I huffed. "Now are you done so I can finish the story?"

"N-No!" He laughed. "Ha! Y-You stole a duck from your friend and named it Jarry! Oh dear Merlin, that's priceless!" He leaned back, gasping for air as his chest heaved. Finally, he took a deep breath and tried to wipe the smile off his face. "Okay. Alright, I'm done. Go on."

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Seriously. Go ahead."

"Fine." I shot him a warning glare. "Now where was I? Oh yes, Jarry answered me."

_I smiled. Jarry and I were going to be friends forever. Blaise came over, frantically shoving everything back in Angela's purse, and yelled about how we were both going to get kicked out for stealing. Having heard enough of him, I took Jarry in my hands again and walked towards the bar. The student serving the drinks looked at me funny when I ordered 2 shots of firewhiskey, but gave them to me anyway. Carefully, I set Jarry on a napkin on the table and put the shot glass in front of him, downing my own shot as I did so._

_"Thank you, Hermione," Jarry said. "But I can't reach my drink. No arms, remember?"_

_"Oh Jarry, I'm so sorry; I forgot! I'll help you." I picked up the glass and poured it into his mouth, putting it back on the table as he swallowed._

_I'm sure that, to any sober person, I was just a drunk girl shoving a rubber duck's head into a shot glass full of firewhiskey, but to me, I was helping him._

_"Delicious." Jarry smiled. "Do you want to dance, Hermione?"_

_"YES!" I took Jarry by the wing- which was very hard to do seeing as it was stuck to his body- and led him to the edge of the dance floor, setting him on my shoulder. I felt a gush of fly by my ear but did not suspect a thing, so I went back to dancing. Suddenly, Jarry floated in front of my face and smiled at me._

_"I can levitate now, Hermione. Let's dance!" He started to swing back and forth and I put my index fingers on his wings, dancing along with him. I would find out later that Blaise was the one levitating the duck to dance with me, but that didn't matter at that moment. I was dancing with my new best friend and I was having fun._

_"You're a great dancer!" I praised him as he spun me in a circle- or what felt like a circle. "Where did you learn?"_

_"Thanks! Oh you know, a little birdie taught me." He winked at me._

_We danced for the next hour with me laughing most of the time. He taught me how to tango, rumba, and even to ballet dance. After an hour, though, he suddenly dropped out of the air and landed on the floor._

_"JARRY!" I yelled, bending down to his side. "Are you alright?!"_

_"I'm just tired." He panted. "Carry me?"_

_I nodded and picked him up, putting him in my left breast pocket in a way that left his head sticking out. I walked to a couch in the corner and sat down, putting him facimg me on my knee. I spotted Kassidy in the crowd and my eyes immediately narrowed. _

_"What's wrong?" Jarry asked me._

_"Stupid Kassidy," I grumbled. "She leaves our room a mess and creeps me out, Jarry. She just... stares and talks a lot and... I just wish I could get her back somehow!"_

_"You deserve to be treated with respect." Jarry nodded._

_"Yeah, I do!"_

_"You should be able to walk into your room without tripping on dirty clothes."_

_"Yeah, I should!"_

_"And you should be able to sleep without hearing her chatter on to one of her friends."_

_"I should, shouldn't I!" I stared at him. "What do I do?"_

_"We get revenge." Jarry smiled menacingly. "Go to her."_

_"I don't know-"_

_"Don't you trust me?" I nodded. "Then pick me up and walk over to her."_

_I picked Jarry up, putting him on my shoulder, and looked over to the group where Kassidy was, not knowing a clue about what I was going to do. Determination surely written across my features, I walked 10 feet from where she was, stopping as Jarry began saying things in my ear._

_"Okay, stop. Now I want you to throw me at her, right in her face."_

_"What?! No, Jarry! I'll hurt you!" I took him from my shoulder and held him in front of my face, gently stroking his head. "There has to be something else we can do-"_

_"No, Hermione, it is the only way. You must." Jarry smiled sadly at me. "You are my friend. I don't like that she is so careless around you and with your space, so I'm willing to sacrifice myself to teach her a lesson. Why won't you let me?"_

_"I-I'll miss you." I started to tear up._

_"And I, you. But this must be done." I turned him around, facing her direction. "Now throw me, Hermione."_

_"Actually, I'm having second thoughts-"_

_"THROW ME!"_

_"AH!" I screamed and chucked Jarry across the room, watching him fly through the air._

_"EAT RUBBER, YOU TWIT!" Jarry yelled, just as he smacked into Kassidy's nose. He fell to the floor with a thud and did not move. Kassidy fell, also, her nose beginning to bleed. Just as I was about to start crying for Jarry to wake up, someone grabbed me by the arm and shoved me into a closet._

_"Stop it! I have to go back out there! Jarry is dying!" I pushed against Blaise's hold on me. I had to go save him! I didn't know how to do CPR on someone that small, but I would try, damn it!_

_"Hermione, shush. If we go back out there, you'll be kicked out for sure." Blaise stroked my hair- a move which always calmed me down. I relaxed in his arms and started crying, cluthcing his shirt. "It'll be alright. Jarry is... er... in a better place."_

_"He was my best friend!" I cried. "I loved him, Blaise! Oh Merlin, he's dead! Why do the good die young?!" _

_I felt Blaise strain to hold in his laughter._

_"I-It'll be okay," He stuttered, a few snickers coming out. He held me while I cried, rubbing my back soothingly. I was all cried out a few minutes later, my chest heaving with dry sobs. I stopped and took a deep breath, wiping my eyes with my sleeve. "Better?"_

_"Better." I nodded, sniffling. "Jarry died bravely... I guess that's all you can ever hope for."_

_"Yeah..." Blaise said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I have some ice cream in my room. Why don't we go have some? It might ease the hangover tomorrow."_

_"Hangover? But I'm not drunk." I waved my finger at him._

_"Sure you're not, champ." Blaise stood up and put an arm around me, leading back into the main room and exiting without being seen. "Now what kind of ice cream do you want?"_

_"Lemon," I said sadly. "Jarry was the color of a lemon."_

_"Sure he was." Blaise kissed my forehead, laughing to himself. "Sure he was."_

I watched Draco as I finished my story. He seemed to be digesting it, for he was sitting with a blank look on his face. I tapped my fingers together nervously as I waiting for him to say something- anything- that would acknowledge he was still with me. Finally, after several minutes, he stood up and looked at me confusedly.

"Let me get this straight," He said, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Over the course of that night, you drank over a dozen shots of firewhiskey, robbed a girl of her rubber duck, had multiple conversations with said duck, danced with it, then threw it at the face of your ex-roomate and cried when it fell on the floor and supposedly died?"

"That about sums it up."

"And you just did what the duck told you?"

"Pretty much."

He nodded, a smiled stretching across his face.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, jumping off the table and into his arms.

"Do you really want to know?" I nodded. "I'm thinking that my girlfriend's a freak." I slapped him playfully across the chest, making him laugh. "But that's good. I need a woman who can keep up with me in the freakiness department."

"Oh? I didn't know that about you, Draco." I smiled. "Care to elaborate?"

"Not here." He replied huskily. "Maybe in private... in a horizontal position."

"I'm hurt. You think I'm that easy." I rolled my eyes, pushing myself off of him. "Your charm may keep me in your bed, but it's going to take a lot more than a few good innuendos to get me there." I almost laughed as he pouted. "I do have standards, you know."

"I know, I do." He nodded. "And I promise, you'll be treated like a queen when you're with me. So... this does mean we're still dating, right?"

"Why wouldn't it?" I patted his cheek. "I say that we go back to what we were... at least until I start showing. We can do the whole romance thing and whatnot."

"Well gee, when you put it like _that_," He rolled his eyes at me this time, kissing me on the forhead. A more serious look came onto his face, then. "Lioness... I know we still have a lot to talk about- like what we're going to do with all of this- but can we just go have lunch? I'm not sure how much more I- we- can deal with today."

"Sure." I nodded, coming closer to Draco to hug him.

"Ow!"

"What!" I pulled back, afraid I had hurt him.

"My pen was stabbing me." Draco pulled a pen out of his shirt pocket and looked at it lovingly. "That wasn't very nice. You know not to stab me when I'm at work, Hinny. Oh, did you hear, Hermione? My pen and I are best friends, so I named it Hinny, after Harry and Gin-"

I smacked him on the side of his head, rolled my eyes, and started walking down the hall.

"Ow! Come on, lioness, I was just kidding!" I heard him call after me. "You _know_ that was funny!"

"I'm not laughing, Malfoy!" I replied, thankful he wasn't able to see the smile on my face.

"That's not my name!" I heard his footsteps get closer, until his arm was draped around my shoulders and we were walking in rhythm toward the cafeteria. "Well, it is, but-"

"I can call you _ferret_ instead."

He patted my shoulder. "Malfoy is fine, love. Malfoy is _completely_ fine."

"I just remembered something!" I stopped and turned to him. "You still have to hug Ron!"

He grimaced. "Don't remind me. I'll probably catch some disease that increases your appetite- or _worse_," He put on a mask of mock horror. "I could turn into a ginger."

"It's just a hug. Man up."

"If I wasn't already 'manned up', would you be pregnant?"

"Touché."

* * *

**A/N:** _And there you have it- that damn duck story. I hope it lived up to your expectations. Seeing as it has taken so many chapters to hear the story, I would appreciate a review from everyone. I read a few good theories in the reviews, and if I didn't reply, thank you. I love all my guest reviewers, too! Thank you for reading, and remember to check my profile for updates on random things. **-Nikki a.k.a. Twipotterfreak28**_

**Next Chapter: **_A check-in with Blaise and Arthur, and a hug._


	14. Day 74

_Thank you for the amazing reviews, and thanks to **happygoluckyfull** for being my 300th reviewer. I didn't reply to ANY of them, because, get this- I lost my account password. I keep it written down and taped to the back of my phone, but the ink decided to fade. So, after days of searching my mind, I finally realized that I also had it written down in my laptop somewhere. See you at the bottom..._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you may recognize. However, Jarry is mine._

**(Draco pov)**

* * *

_**Day 74: It's Time**_

_**(9 weeks pregnant)**_

_Love your enemies.  
It makes them so damned mad._

**-P.D. East**

* * *

"What about Sam?" I put my hand over her still flat stomach.

"Samantha, maybe."

"Alex?"

"Alexandra."

I rolled my eyes. She would eventually drop the idea that this kid was a girl, but for now, she wouldn't listen to anything other than a girl's name. I was partial to the name Scorpius, but she'd probably turn it around and say Scorpia. And that was just stupid.

"Okay, what about my mother's name?"

"Narcissa?" She crinkled her nose, adjusting her position next to me on her sofa. "That's a tough one. What about that as a middle name?"

"If it's a girl, then yes. Something Narcissa Granger-Malfoy. Kind of a mouthful, don't you think?" I looked at her hopefully. She just rolled her eyes and patted me on the head, going back to watching her television show. She was also nibbling on a peanut butter and banana sandwich- the most normal piece of food she'd had all week. If she ate another anchovie sandwich, I was going to vomit. "No matter. What about the boy's name?"

"I guess we have to think about that, too. But I want his middle name to be Daniel, after my father." She looked at me questioningly, as if challenging me to think otherwise. "It'll be something Daniel Granger-Malfoy. Do you have any suggestions- besides Scorpius?"

"I like that name, though! Won't you at least think about it?"

"I won't have any child of mine named after a poisonous invertebrate that dwells in the desert. He'll be picked on." She huffed. "What about Jasper? That's a gemstone. I used to know a man named Jasper and he was absolutely _delightful_."

"So you won't name our son after an invertebrate but you're willing to name him after something as feminine as a gemstone?" I raised an eyebrow at her, sitting up and smirking at her.

"Gemstones aren't strictly feminine. If I do recall, your father wore several on his fingers, and you even had one."

She had me there.

"Fine, we won't name him Jasper." She got off the sofa and put her hands on her hips, standing in front of me. "But we are not, under any circumstances, naming him Lucius. If you won't talk to your father, then we're not naming our might-be son after him."

"I don't want to, anyway. The man doesn't deserve that." I groaned. "Can we please not talk about this?"

"No. I'm tired of not having this argument. When are you going to tell them about us and the baby?" I walked into her kitchen and she followed me, grabbing herself a snack as she sat on her kitchen counter. "I know that, no matter how our child shacked up with, I would want to know about any grandchildren I might have."

"We're not talking about this!" I said firmly. "You know why they don't need to know."

"At least tell your mother. She would understand." Hermione came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist, kissing the tattoo on my shoulder. "I know this is hard for you, what with your family's past, but we can't hide this forever. Narcissa will find out eventually once this leaks into the papers; the only reason we haven't been found out is because St. Mungo's doesn't allow photography on the premises."

She was right. No matter how much I was afraid to tell her, she needed to know. My father did not, what with being imprisoned and all, so I wasn't about to make the trip down to Azkaban to tell him. He was convicted seven years ago, in early 1999, for conspiracy against good, participation in Voldemort's army, the murder of several muggles and one wizard, and making bribes to get the ministry's cooperation. They'd even turned him forcing me into becoming a death eater into a charge as well. Minister Fudge was immediately fired and my father was given a life sentence, narrowly missing execution because the wizard that he had killed's family wanted him to rot in prison.

My mother and I were convicted also, but were saved from the same fate because of Harry Potter. He had testified for my mother, saying that she had lied to Voldemort to save his life, thus saving us all. He had also done the same for me, saying that I had fought with the light side during the battle and had not killed a single witch or wizard from the light side. And it was true- I hadn't. I may have killed a few people from Voldemort's army, but none from Dumbledore's. So, my mother and I got off with 500 hours of community service, which we had both completed 3 years ago. After we had finished, we removed every dark artifact or object from Malfoy Manor and had it redecorated. It no longer looked like the dark, dreary prison from my childhood.

Actually, it very much resembled a muggle bed and breakfast, all bright and cheery as it was. Mother was ecstatic with the finished product. She now lived at the manor with the two orphaned sisters she had taken in- she almost was not able to, but once again, Harry spoke on her behalf. She was observed for a year with the children and legally became their mother in January of 2000. Also, once she had gotten away from my father, she was an entirely different person. A marriage with my father had changed her, and I was happy she had become her true self without him. She still loved and missed him dearly, but had said that the Lucius she had fallen in love with was long dead. She despised what he had become and missed the man she had married and had her only son with. The death eater- the evil, shell of a man- was not him.

I quite liked my new 'sisters', as mother had insisted I call them. At 10 and 13, having been 3 and 6 when I first met them, Sadie and Shelia were the most adorable girls I'd ever met, always having stories about how the world was such a magical place. I had a feeling they would like Hermione... as long as she was willing to play dress-up.

"Draco?" Hermione snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Are you alright? You sort of spaced out there."

"Yes, I'm fine." I assured her. "And I'll tell my mother soon-"

"Today."

"Today? Why?"

"We have to make a stop by the Burrow, so we might as well." She smirked at me. Damn, I had almost forgotten. "That's right, you still have to hug him. And we might as well tell them about Kicker while we're there."

"But why? He'll hit me, and I would hate to have to kick his ass when he does. Plus, the rest of them will kill me when they find out you're pregnant."

"Don't be dramatic." She said pointedly. "Now, I'm just going to get my shoes on, and we'll go. Better to nip these things in the bud."

"You do that, love. I'm going to owl my mother and tell her we're coming over later."

Hermione smiled and kissed me on the cheek, telling me she was proud of what I was doing. She then left the room to find her shoes, so I went to her window and took her second, less-used bird out of its cage, taking out a quill and parchment as well. If I sent Hermione's owl, instead of the one she kept as a pet, mother would surely know who it came from. Women had a way of knowing things like that.

**Mother,**

**I will be coming over soon, bringing with me a guest. Yes, she is female. Before you start cooking, please **  
**know that we've already eaten. Please, remember to keep an open mind, and have the girls present as well.**  
**Thank you.**

**x Draco**

"You sign a kiss just before your name?"

"Merlin!" The quill flew out of my hand and Hermione caught it, smiling at me with mock innocence. "Why did you scare me?"

"I have skills." She shrugged. "Now, why do you sign your name with a kiss? I don't believe you've done that for anyone else... but your mother."

"If you must know, it's a joke. Most people say 'sign at the x' or something like that, so as a child, I used to put x's all over my father's documents because I thought he was doing it wrong by writing his name."

"You're just so... special," She patted my head a few times and walked toward the floo. "Are you coming or what? I've got the camera ready to go."

"Wait, the camera? I didn't agree to photographic evidence of this disturbing event!"

"It's the least you can do, Draco. After all... I _did_ tell you the duck story."

_Damn it._

Foiled.

I sighed sadly and slipped the note into the owl's bag, telling it to find Narcissa Malfoy. It flew out of the open window with a hoot. I turned around and faced Hermione, giving her the dirtiest look I could muster. She merely smiled and gave me a small curtsy in response, gesturing to the floo. I grumbled stalked over to here, cutting her a look as I stepped into the fireplace.

"Honestly, don't be so morose. The hug only has to last five seconds so you'll be fine." Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped in with me, taking a handful of powder in her hands."Ready?"

"Not in 20 years," I responded.

"Facetious little ferret," She giggled, throwing the powder down and calling out our destination. I winced as we were sucked through the floo-paths and spit out in the Weasley's fireplace, having barely kept our balance so as not to fall on our faces. Hermione stood for a moment, taking a deep breath and letting it out, smiling as she did so.

"Great! Everyone's here!" She exclaimed.

"How can you tell that just by smelling?" I asked confusedly.

"Someone is cooking so Molly is home, and if Molly is home on a Sunday, so is Arthur. I can smell burnt Dragon hide and disinfectant, so Charlie, Percy and his family are here. I can hear a faint lullaby so Ginny is upstairs with James, and I can hear Ron and Harry out back talking, which means Carmen is here. Also, I can see Fleur's shoes on the floor over there, along with the baby's pram, so Bill and his family are here. George is here if everyone else is here, along with Angelina, so that's all of them, I think." Se counted to six then mouthed Harry's name, clapping her hands together when she finished. "Yes, that's all. Now come on... I have a feeling we'll be forced to talk before you can give Ron his hug. Or you can catch him of guard and do it before."

"Before. He'll kill me if I get anywhere near him when he finds out about little kicker in there." I pointed to her still flat stomach. Although the baby had not kicked yet, I liked to think that when it would, it would be pretty strong. After all, I was the Slytherin seeker for a while.

"Yeah, well... there he is, so I'd go right now."

I saw Ron outside with his back turned, talking to Harry. I tried not to think about the fact that he was probably crawling with a disease or that his hair might burn me if I got anywhere near it. He was just so... freckled. Bleck. And he looked sweaty.

_WHY?!_

"Okay, head in the game. Just five seconds." I took a deep breath and backed up a few steps, gulping as I went.

I took off and ran full speed at the backyard, flying through the living room until I landed on the grass. I ran the remaining few feet and- against my will- I jumped onto the back of Ron and squeezed him tight against me.

_OH DEAR MERLIN HE'S SWEATY! KILL ME NOW!_

"Bloody hell!" Ron made an _oomphing_ noise when I ran into the back of him. His eyes widened as he turned and saw who it was. "FERRET?!"

_5..._

_4..._

"GET OFF ME YOU PRICK!" He flailed around and tried to throw me on the ground, but I had my hands firmly locked around his chest.

_3..._

_2..._

"LET GO!"

_1!_

I let go of him and hauled ass away from his spot, running directly behind Hermione inside the living room. He was laughing into her hand and tears were falling from her eyes, as if it took everything in her to hold back the hysterical laughter.

That was the most scarring event of my life. And Voldemort has hugged me before.

"WHERE DID YOU-" Ron was furious, turning around and spotting me sitting behind Hermione's legs. I probably looked like a three year old on the first day of preschool. "Hermione! What the bloody hell is he doing here?!"

"Well, you see, we've got a few things to tell you." She made the giggles go away, shaking out her hands and beckoning me to stand up. "Sorry about that, Ron, but we both lost a bet. That was his punishment."

"You could have informed me!" He huffed. His face was as red as a tomato... or his hair. "I would have had a fork ready to stab him!"

I held back on making a joke about him always having eating utensils ready. I felt I would surely be killed had I said anything. I finally stood up- Hermione securely between the raging bull and I- as the rest of the Weasley family stalked in from different areas of the house, having heard Ron's yelling.

They all began talking at once, all at Hermione. I counted six redheads, a blond, two brunettes, and black-haired girl making up the Weasley clan. By the way each girl was walking to a different Weasley, I assumed these were the wives. Or girlfriend, in the Weasel's case.

Harry and Ginny, though, were the only ones not yelling at her. Ginny stood with an excited grin on her face while Harry stood beside her, glaring at me while simultaneously pulling Ginny closer to his side. Amusement- probably at my situation- shone in his eyes, but it was clearly that he and I would soon exchange a few very important words.

"QUIET!" Ginny put two fingers in her mouth and whistled, yelling at them all to quiet down. The smile was gone now. "Let her speak, for Pete's sake! I swear, we're going to learn how to speak like civilized people one of these days!"

The Weasley mother came into the room, her husband following silently behind.

"Let's go into the kitchen, shall we? Hermione, if I could have a word with you for just a moment, that would be brilliant." She said, forcing a smile at Hermione and I.

"I'm not sure it would be wise to leave-"

"Malfoy and I are going to have a chat out back." Harry cut in, rolling his eyes when Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. "Would you rather me leave him in here?"

"Go with Harry." Hermione nudged my arm, leaving the room with Molly.

I walked hurriedly outside- away from the rest of their stares- and stood as far away from the house as possible. I saw Harry kiss Ginny on the cheek and come outside, closing and locking the door behind him. He shoved his hands in his pocket, purposely showing me the top of his wand tucked under shirt, and walked over to me, a stern look on his face.

"You wanted to speak to me?" I tried to put on the best, arrogant attitude I could, but I'm sure my nervousness shone through.

"Drop the arrogance, Malfoy." Harry snapped at me. "I am fully aware of why you are here today, and so is my wife."

I paled. "Oh."

"Yea, oh." He turned to me and pointed a finger in my face. Though he was a full head shorter than me, I was still intimidated by him. I mean, the man had killed Voldemort... and did not rest for years until he had done so. Surely, I was already dead if he decided to kill me. "Listen, Malfoy. I am not happy with what's going on between you and Hermione or the way you did things, and frankly, I don't trust you. I realized that you've changed since the war, but you've been known to do hurtful, incredibly stupid things-"

"I would never hurt Hermione." I cut in. "Or our child. Ever. And I'm not going to leave them, either."

"And for some reason, I almost believe you." His eye twitched in irritation. "But I still don't trust you. Now, I can't do anything to change Hermione's mind about keeping up a relationship with you right now- you must know that. So I'm going to try to go with the good in you. Honestly, you're lucky my wife likes you, or the Weasleys would tear you to bits. So do us all a favor, shut up, and let Hermione tell them everything. And don't screw things up with her and the baby, either. Though you're not my favorite person... I do believe it when you say you'll stay with them. I don't know why, but I do."

"Well, I appreciate that. Thank you." I nodded, avoiding eye contact. "I guess I'll just... go on in, then."

He nodded and I began to walk away. "Oh, and Malfoy?" I turned back around, only to see his wand in his hand. "If you hurt her or the baby, in any way, shape or form, I will take you into the forest, so far that the birds will die before they could fly back to civilization to tell people you're there, and I will kill you." He walked toward me and took out his wand, pointing it at my hand. "First, I'll cut off all of your fingers and toes. Then, I'll cut off your ears, your lips, and your nose."

The areas he listed began to tingle, as if they were scared they were about to become detached, and I ignored the fact that his last sentence rhymed. I was 99% sure this was not the time to mention it.

"Then I'll cut off all of your precious hair, and keep it in a box on my dresser, just so I can be reminded about what happened. I will pull out every single eyelash, tooth, and mole on your body. And finally, when you're crying out for your mum, I'll bury you. Then I'll go about my life as if nothing happened." He put his wand away and raised an eyebrow at my scared look.

I coughed. "R-Really?"

"Are you _kidding_ _me_? That's absolutely disgusting." He waved me off. "Besides, that's too much work. I'll just poison you and get it over with." He patted my cheek rather hard, shoved his hands back in his pockets, and headed back toward the house. "Ginny's not too partial to the smell of blood."

"Oh, I see. Someone's trying to be funny." I mumbled, though I was relieved he wasn't going to play the_ let's-go-into-the-forest_ game with me.

I shook it off and followed Harry back into the house, walking slowly to buy some time. I could hear the Weasley clan talking- more arguing than anything- in the kitchen about me. Hermione was talking also.

"Come on, you can't believe anything he says!"

"Ron, you've got to quit dwelling on the past. I forgave him, Harry forgave him, and your own sister forgave him. Why can't you do the same?"

"Because he's probably just some death eater in disguise who wants to make an heir with any willing woman-"

I came in just as she was slapping the Weasel clean across the face. She had tears in her eyes and he was looking like she'd just grown three heads. The shock faded when he saw me in the doorway, and he turned to look at Hermione, a hurt, angered expression on his face.

"Looks like you've made your choice." He said, abruptly standing from the table and stalking off into the house.

Hermione stood with her hands over her face, taking deep and calming breaths. Despite many of the occupants in the room's glares, I walked around the table and stood in front of Hermione, my hands on the sides of her face.

"Are you alright?" I whispered, low enough so only we could hear.

"My best friend just called me a whore." She whispered back. "No... but I'll be okay. I just want to get this over with."

"Whatever you want, lioness." I kissed her forehead and backed away from her, much to the relief of the elder Weasley boys.

"Okay, so..." Hermione wiped her eyes and sat down, beckoning me to her side. I sat down, scooting the chair closer to her. "Draco and I are dating... and we have been for a few weeks now. And I know that you've all got your own opinions formed about him, but please forget all of them. He's just... not the same as he was."

"Prove it." Percy piped up.

Hermione rolled up her sleeve to reveal the scar she'd gotten from Bellatrix at the manor, and I automatically flinched away from her arm. She'd only let me see it a few times, and I instantly felt guilty for what my aunt had done to her. And I felt like an ass for having watched it.

"Would the Malfoy you know have done that, Percy?"

"That doesn't prove-"

"He feels guilty about it, and he didn't even do it. That's not something a death eater feels." Hermione said pointedly, rolling her sleeve back down. "I realize that he doesn't have the best track record with us, or our family, but he's going to be a part of my life from now on. There's nothing that can change that. He's sorry for what's he's done- every bit of it- and he's willing to sit here and say whatever you need him to. He's making the effort, and he truly is sorry."

"Let's here that from him, then." Bill held the blonde woman's hand and nodded toward Draco.

I cleared my throat and stood up, facing them all.

"I, uh... I know that I've said things in the past that were wrong and misjudged. And I know that I've done things against your family that are terrible, but I would like to apologize for them, right now." I coughed again. "I judged you all by how I saw you on the outside, and for a little boy who was told he was better than everyone else, I believed it. I can't take back the things I've said and I can't undo the things I've done, and I honestly wouldn't blame any of you if you chose not to forgive me. But I would like all of you to know that I'm going to take care of Hermione, and I would never hurt her intentionally. You've got no reason to believe me, but I will. I am very, very sorry for everything I've ever done to you."

They all stared at me. None of them wore expressions of anger now, but merely shock. Ginny stood up and hugged me, smiling widely. It was my turn to be shocked, now.

"Welcome to the family!" She patted my cheek. "And congrats on the ba-"

"Ginny!" Hermione interrupted her.

"What? What was she going to say?" Blonde, french woman asked. She looked like the girl from the TriWizard tournament... was it?

"Well..." Hermione nervously rubbed the back of her neck. "I-I'm nine weeks pregnant."

I'd never seen so many different reactions at one time in my life.

The women- most of whom were pregnant, save for the Weasel's girlfriend- all gasped and then smiled, talking hurriedly amongst themselves about 'adding Hermione to the club'. The older Weasleys- Charlie and Bill, I think- both glared at me. The remaining twin smiled mischievously at Hermione, mouthing something to her and winking at me. Percy just looked shocked and said nothing, while Harry and Ginny just smiled at Hermione. The Weasley matriarch just smiled and began telling Hermione about maternity clothes and sizes, while her husband stared at me.

I was then asked a series of questions and given many glares from all around the room. We ended up talking to Bill and Fleur, who looked to be the only ones who were happy about the baby. Well, besides George and Ginny. I'm sure Harry was, too, but he wasn't about to let me know it.

"What will the baby's last name be? Are you two going to live together? What are you going to do about work?" Bill asked us.

"The baby's last name will be Granger-Malfoy. Sooner or later, Draco is going to move into my flat with me. I get 2 months maternity leave, but I suppose I'll have to find a baby-sitter when I go back to work."

"Nonsense!" Ginny came over and sat down, tugging Harry along with her. "One of us will watch him or her. Mum is glad to have the young ones around, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind at all. I know I won't."

"Thank you," Hermione started tearing up. "Damn it, I'm sorry-"

"Do not be sorry, 'Ermione. It is just the 'ormones." Fleur rubbed her stomach lovingly.

"Yeah, and then you get to trade in the spontaneous crying for aches, pains, and the worst heart burn you can imagine." Percy's wife, I was told her name was Audrey, came to sit down. Was every female here pregnant?

"Don't forget the gas." George's wife, Angelina, came over, also. "By the time that kid comes out, it'll feel like you've gone through puberty _twice_."

**(Hermione pov)**

We stayed for another two hours, chatting about pregnancy and what I was to expect later on. I'd by lying if I said I wasn't scared out of my wits. I'd read many conflicting reports from many women about it, but all of the women told me that my hips would never be the same again. For some women, when your hips stretched slightly apart to allow the baby to travel through the birth canal, it didn't just snap back like a rubber band. I knew that, if a women who had a child were to become deceased, you could tell that they'd had a child by the way their tail bone and hips were aligned, but I sort of liked my body the way it was. I wasn't stick thin and I wasn't overweight. It was true that I did have narrow hips, but I didn't really like the idea of them moving farther apart. I'd witnessed a delivery before- 0 to ten centimeters was a big difference if you got up close.

And when the shoulders come through? Yikes. Fleur said it burned the worst then, but Angelina said the worst bit was the shot they give you if you tear _down_ _there _if you didn't already have an epidural. The more they spoke about their births, the more and more it seemed like an alien just clawing it's way out through your bits. Being a doctor, I knew that wasn't the case, but damn it if I wasn't nervous after that particular conversation.

It seemed like Draco didn't have too hard of a time. He and Fleur actually got to talking- she suspected he had some sort of Veela ancestry- and I think he actually enjoyed her company. Bill and Charlie just kept glaring at him the entire time, but George was by far the most concerning.

_"You see, dear Hermione, everyone inducted into this family must undergo a series of somewhat unfortunate and hilarious events. Though its seems as if Draco is already pretty stuck with you- and by association, us- we are scratching the tests." George smirked down at me._

_"What are you saying, George?" I asked._

_"I'm saying that it's time for blondie to be the butt of our jokes for a change." George smiled. "I've already got some ideas."_

_"You're confusing me. Just spit it out already."_

_"For an entire day, we are going to prank him so hard his head will spin."_

_"What? No-"_

_"Don't worry about it, Hermione. I promise, no physical harm will come to your precious ferret." He kissed me on the cheek and ducked away before I could slap him arm. "We'll be best friends after, I promise!"_

_"George, don't you dare do anything to him!" I shook my fist in the air._

_But alas, I knew my words would have no effect; once you got a Weasley determined to do something, you'd have died of old age before they even thought about quitting._

I was pulled out of my memory when Draco squeezed my hand, alerting me to the fact that we were once again at my flat. Draco would probably be staying the night, so I let him lead me inside and start cooking- it was already 3 o'clock and I was hungry. He could only make one thing- spaghetti- but it was still something.

"We don't have to go see your mother today," I said as I sat on the sofa, watching him move about the kitchen. He seemed worried about something.

"Alright," He sighed. "We'll go tomorrow."

"How are you doing with all of this?" I got off the couch and stood beside him, absently stirring whatever was in the pot on my stove. "The Weasleys, I mean."

"They don't like me, I know." He replied. "But there was something about that twin-"

"George?"

"Yes, that one. He kept... looking at me." He shivered. "Like he was going to- I don't know... do something to me. Is that just paranoia?"

"Um... he does that to everyone." I shrugged. "No need to worry."

I really needed to speak to about the severity of the prank. A simple ha-ha joke he could handle, but if they were to mess with his hair...

Hell hath no fury like a Malfoy scorned, was all I had to say about it.

"Are you staying the night?"

"If that's alright." Draco shrugged. He then began to put spaghetti in the bowls and handed me one. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

We sat on my sofa, listening to my record player, and ate our food. I knew there were more efficient ways to play music- muggles had CD players now- but I liked the way the needle scratched at the records. It relaxed me. We listened to an old _Beatles_ record for a while before we both finished, and I took the opportunity to learn a few things about him.

"Tell me something about yourself." I crossed my legs and leaned into him.

"What do you want to know?"

"Do you have any odd habits or fears that I could know about?"

He thought for a moment before smiling. "They're kind of stupid, though."

"Nonsense!" I exclaimed. "Just tell me."

"Fine." He sighed. "For a really long time... I was afraid of butterflies."

"I'm sorry... what?" I giggled. "Butterflies?"

"It was a legitimate fear!" He defended himself, smiling at me. "When I was nine my mother took me out into the garden and a massive butterfly flew into my hair, and if you look up close at them, they're extremely disgusting creatures! Anyway, after my mother took a picture, I screamed and it flew into my mouth, and I accidentally crushed it with my teeth. Now, I'm forever scarred because of it."

_Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Don't laugh._

"What?" He nudged me.

"That's a... er... very manly fear, sweetie." I snickered.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He waved me off. "Your turn."

"Okay, well, I was never really afraid of mundane things..." I said thoughtfully. "But I do have this odd thing about candy."

"And?"

"I don't eat yellow candy."

He looked strangely at me. "At all?"

"_At all_. I have once, but I just can't. They're disgusting and they remind me of my grandfather, who used to give my cousin and I yellow lemon candy when we were younger. He knew I hated them, and as a joke, he always sent some home with me. Now yellow candy just makes me sad and they already taste terrible."

"That's kind of morbid, actually." Draco made a popping sound with his tongue. "And weird. So, even if the candy isn't lemon flavored, you still don't eat it?"

"Any type of yellow candy is just disgusting to me. I once ate a strawberry flavored hard candy that was yellow, and threw it back up. I can eat any food that's yellow, it's just candy that gets me."

"You're very special, did you know?" He smiled and kissed me one good time. "Even if you won't eat yellow candy."

"Your sarcasm did not go unnoticed." I touched the end of his nose with my fingertip and got off the couch. "I'm actually pretty tired, so..."

"Yeah," He nodded, getting up after me. "I could always use a few extra hours of sleep."

"I'm sure," I teased, taking his hand and walking with him into my bedroom.

We both crawled under the covers and into bed, immediately taking our positions- me tucked into his side, him with his arms around me. If anyone I knew had seen me_ 'in bed'_ with him, it'd look like... well, a stereotypical 'I'm so in love with my boyfriend and I'm having his baby' situation. I wasn't exactly sure where I stood on the love thing, but I did like him. I liked how, even in his sleep, his hold on me did not waver. I liked how I woke up in the mornings to him playing with my hair, usually asking questions about how I tamed the frizzy mess.

And then there were awkward days.

I knew what happened sometimes to men in the mornings...

You know, _that_.

I had woken up twice to feel... _it_... against my leg or my back, and I'd freaked out both times. I got up to go to the bathroom and by the time I came back, he as awake and moving. I'm sure he knew that I knew about it, but he never said anything.

Then, as if I didn't have enough on my mind, my hormones would come at me in full force. Whether it was caused by some sort of food I ate, a show I was watching on television, or even a smell, it seemed like I was constantly getting aroused. Well, whenever morning sickness wasn't hitting me in the stomach, that is. I didn't try to get Draco to... satiate the feelings, because I didn't know where we were with things like that. Sure, we had kissed and touched each other before, but we had never _soberly_ gone below the waist.

_We'll cross that bridge when we come to it._

"Hermione, are you still awake?"

I opened my eyes but did not move. "Yes."

"What would you say if... well..."

"What is it, Draco?"

He held his tongue and shook his head, rubbing my back. "Never mind."

"Draco-"

"Really, just... never mind."

I let it go instead of pushing him for whatever he was going to say. He would get frustrated and prehistoric Draco would come out and yell.

Another thing. Whenever he acted like he did before the war or his arrogant and jerkish tendencies came out, I called him prehistoric Draco in my head.

Sanity is for normal people, anyway.

Sometime during the night, we ended up switching positions. His head lay on my chest and I sat awake, running my fingers through mane of blond hair. He did not stir, though, so I just sat and stared at him. Asleep, he looked kind and peaceful, like nothing could ever phase him. He shifted his head when I accidentally pulled a few strands of his hair, and I gasped when I did so.

_The way he kept calling Draco 'blondie'. How he would look him over and always stare at the top of his head. How he would smile mischievously at his hair._

"Oh dear Merlin." I whispered to myself, staring down at Draco with a mix of horror and amusement. I was honestly scared for what would happen.

They were going to turn Draco into a ginger.

I could already foresee the shitstorm that was coming.

* * *

**A/N:** _Thanks for reading. Sorry this chapter is late, and that it's more of a serious one, but I've had a lot to do. State testing is in a few days, my friend is getting her book published (yay for Lauren!), and I've just been baking. I bake when I'm anxious, so I had to figure out who to give 72 mint chocolate oreo cupcakes to, since they were just sitting on my counter, staring at me with their delicious icing faces..._

_I would appreiciate a review, and please head on over to my profile. I've got a poll up. Some of you asked what I looked like, and while I am not going to be that girl who poses with the infamous duckface and plasters her picture all over this website, I do have a picture of my eyes here. They're pretty creepy, but that's beside the point._

_How are we feeling out there? **-Nikki a.k.a.- Twipotterfreak28**_


	15. Day 123

_Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews and messages and... general conversation. There is no excuse for my uploading late... but don't stone me just yet. PLEASE READ the A/N at the bottom._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you may recognize._

**(Hermione pov)**

* * *

_**Day 123: A Freckle for a Freckle**_

_**(16 weeks pregnant)**_

_"Red hair, sir, in my opinion, is dangerous."_  
**― P.G. Wodehouse**

* * *

"HERMIONE!"

I jumped and almost dropped the glass of water I held in my hand. Something fluttered in my stomach and I put the glass down, rubbing over the bump on my abdomen. It was early and I'd just gotten up for a glass of water, when Draco said he needed to use the restroom. I didn't get a good look at him, either.

"HERMIONE!" Draco yelled again.

"What?!" I shouted back, walking back into my room. Draco had been sleeping over often- maybe 4 times a week- so we had gotten very comfortable around each other. We had yet to be intimate, though. Well, besides the time that got us into our current situation.

"LOOK AT WHAT THEY'VE DONE TO ME!"

I stopped dead in my tracks when I got to the doorway. Draco was standing near the bed- practically foaming at the mouth- with his hands balled into fists. He was breathing deeply and was shaking in what I assumed to be rage. I then looked up at his face.

"Oh dear merlin!" I screamed, my shock making it impossible to do anything but stare. "Y-Your hair-"

"And my face!"

They finally did it. We went seven weeks without so much as a whisper of a plan, and when I finally relaxed... they took advantage of that. Or, I should say, George did.

I couldn't control myself anymore. I fell onto the bed laughing so hard I couldn't breathe, complete with tears streaming down my face and laughter pains shooting through my stomach.

"Ha! H-He turned you i-into-" I stuttered out. "Oh dear Merlin, you're a ginger!"

His hair was now a bright red color, his skin was more tan, and George had even managed to put freckles on his face. He looked like he could be one of the Weasley cousins. Somewhere in my mind I knew that he was having a hard time with it, but damn it all if he didn't deserve it!

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" He gritted out, trying to rub the color out of his hair.

"It's bloody hilarious!" I was wheezing now, trying to regain my composure.

He let out a loud grunt of frustration and stomped into the bathroom, shutting the door as hard as he could. Some of the pictures on the wall even moved. I wiped away a few tears and sat up, forcing my smile to go away as I walked to the bathroom door. I laid my hand flat against it and put my ear to the door.

"Draco, sweetie," I said gently, a hint of a smile still on my face. "Open the door. We'll find a way to fix it."

"It's not coming out! I've already washed my hair twice!"

"Alright, then we'll find a temporary solution."

He creaked the door open just enough for me to see one of his eyes. I was glad they hadn't changed from their familiar shade of silver-blue. "Like?" He whispered.

"We could always dye your hair blonde until we get George to change the real color back." I smiled. "Please, come out of there."

He hesitated, eventually opening the door and stepping out into the room. Poor thing, he looked like he was about to cry. I smiled at him and reached up to his shoulders, pulling him into a hug. He hugged me back and huffed, absently messing with his hair. I pulled back and led him into my kitchen, sitting him down in a chair as I got out my cauldron and supplies.

"Do you want to let me do that-"

"Do you know how to make hair dye?" I challenged him.

"Well, no, but the fumes-"

"Are coming out of the cauldron. It's not like I'm going to stick my face in it, Draco; I'm not _that _negligent." I huffed.

I continued to add things to the cauldron and stir them around, keeping as far away as I could so none of the fumes went into my lungs. I almost gagged when I picked up the newt eye and threw it into the pot, keeping back whatever was in my stomach by biting on my knuckles. Sure, I could have just used a spell to color his hair, but I had a feeling George would have accounted for that. Almost all of the Weasley products were correctively spell-proof.

This was going to require something stronger that.

"Dear Merlin, what is that?!" Draco gasped, coughing and gagging. "You're going to pour that on my head?"

"I'm not going to _pour_ it- I'm going to rub it in."

I put the fire out and cast a cooling charm on the cauldron, thus cooling the solution. It was now I murky yellow color and had the consistency of tar, but it was sure to do the trick. I conjured a mask and put it on my face, dipping my hands in the mixture.

"Is that slime?" Draco gagged. "Don't- I don't want that on my hair!"

"Would you rather remain a ginger?" I cocked a brow at him, making him go silent. "That's what I thought. Now shut up and hold still."

Carefully, I slapped a handful of the yellow goop on his side, sliding it around with my fingers. He cringed and flinched with each of my movements, making me almost laugh. There was a flutter in my stomach and I finally giggled.

"I know, kicker. It's funny." I mumbled.

"You shouldn't teach our child to laugh at things like this."

I pulled back and looked at him pointedly.

"Right... sorry."

Yeah. You should be.

Once I finished covering his entire head with the mixture, I washed my hands off and sat in front of him. "How does it feel?"

"How is it supposed to feel?" He retorted.

"Tingly... sort of burnish." I shrugged.

"Burnish?! This sh- stuff is going to burn?!" I liked how he bit back the '_shit_'. We'd agreed not to use curse words in front of the baby, so we may as well start now, right?

"Never said it would be an amazing process." I leaned back in my chair and rested my hands over the bump on my stomach, internally laughing at Draco's frightened expression. We sat for another ten minutes until the goop in his hair had turned white, and I got up to rinse it out of his hair. "Feel anything yet?"

"It stings." He flinched, laying his head over my sink. I began to wash out the mixture and smiled. "So? What color is it?"

"It's not your usual blonde, but it's close enough." I grinned again as I dried his hair, then patted his shoulders, telling him to sit up. He immediately dashed to the bathroom, and not two seconds later, I heard a triumphant shout.

"You're bloody brilliant, woman!" He scooped me up into a hug. "Now what about the freckles?"

"I have some make-up that will-"

I stopped mid-sentence.

_Damn, he's good. He's really good._

"It looks like you'll be wearing a hat today, Draco." I patted his cheek three times. "George really _did_ think of everything."

"What?" He put me down and ran over to the mirror, groaning as he pulled on his hair, which was now turning back to red. "I can't go to work like this. You've got to get him to change me back."

"I'll ask, but he won't do it." I replied.

I flooed over to the burrow to find George sitting on the sofa, staring directly at me as I walked out of the fireplace. I looked at him strangely and he gestured for me to sit next to him, which I did. He then told me he knew I would be coming over to fix the problem Draco was having, and that he wouldn't do it unless Draco did something for him. Or, said something to him, that is.

"Er... you're not going to like what he said." I smiled sheepishly as I stepped back through my fireplace and ito my flat. Draco was still pacing around.

"What is it?! I'll do anything! I just can't go out looking like this!" He pleaded with me.

"Well... he said that if you don't do what he says, your hair won't change back for two weeks, and the freckles won't go away for six. There's no way to dye your hair, either."

"Just tell me, Hermione!"

"Don't yell at me!" I yelled back.

"Sorry. Just... please tell me."

I sighed. "You have to say _'my dream is to be a Weasley'_ while wearing one of Molly's sweaters." Draco blanched. "And when you're ready to do so, he says you should stop by."

"I'm not doing that." Draco said firmly. "I will admit that I don't hate them, but I will never, _ever_ say that I want to be one of them."

"Then, _again_, I suggest you wear a hat to work." I tapped his nose with my index finger and smiled.

* * *

I sat in the lounge of the hospital four hours later, sighing in relief that I had a few minutes to sit down. My feet hurt from running around the building and I was starving, too. I munched on a bag of crackers until I was startled by a loud slam, looking up to find Gwen standing in front of me with an issue of The Daily Prophet in her hand.

"Gwen! You scared me-"

"Is it true?" She asked, sliding the paper across the table.

"Is what true?" I asked confusedly, covering my stomach with my coat as I could feel her eyes on me.

"Look for yourself."

I turned the paper of and stared at the article, as well as several pictures littered around the page.

_**War Heroine- Secret Affair and Love Child**_

_**Hermione Granger, war heroine and current doctor at St. Mungo's hospital, was spotted on Tuesday in the information section of Flourish & Blotts. From the picture taken on-site, one can clearly see the small yet defined bump on her abdomen, giving away that she could be pregnant; if that wasn't convincing enough, the book in her hands, Pregnancy Related Illnesses and How To Cure Them, sure was. Our inside connection to the story, who has asked to remain anonymous, has confirmed the rumor; an expert on staff here at the daily prophet also estimates that she is around 18 weeks pregnant. But the real question here is: who is her mystery man?**_

_**There are photos of two people in an alley behind St. Mungo's who we believe are Miss Granger and her mystery man, as well as several other photos taken from a considerable distance away. As St. Mungo's has a strict no photography policy in or 500 feet around it's walls, we could not get any closer. From the picture above, you can see that she wears a snowflake necklace, possibly given to her by said man. The evidence is clear- Hermione Granger is in a relationship and expecting a child. For the full story, see page 12.**_

I put the paper down and rubbed my temples. "Not in those words, but yeah, it's true."

"Is it Draco's?" She gestured to my stomach.

"Gwen." I said exasperatedly, sighing deeply. "Can't you just leave it alone?"

"Nope." She clicked her tongue and sat, staring me down. "Now answer the question, or I'll tell you all about how to make sardine sandwiches." I almost gagged at the thought. "Is is Draco's?"

I huffed. "Yes."

"I KNEW IT!" She clapped her hands together. "Blaise didn't believe me, but I just knew you were pregnant!"

"Since when?" I asked.

"I don't know... 5 weeks ago?"

"What? There's no way you could have possibly known back then." I waved her off. "I'm only 16 weeks."

"Hermione, I'm an obstetrician. I could spot a pregnant person from 5 miles away, and you were giving off so many of the signs." She smiled. "You kept covering your stomach, just like you did now, and you got sick at the oddest times, yet never went home. Plus, you kept going by the nursery and staring at the babies. That one might just have been because you're a woman, but it really makes sense _now_."

"Shush!" I yelled, covering her mouth with my hands. "The entirety of the magical community may now about my pregnancy, but they don't know who caused it! But if you keep yelling, they will!"

"Are you ashamed of him?" She asked after taking my hands away from her face.

"Of course not-"

"Then show it." She winked at me. "You've got a chance to be lovey-dovey with him out in public- take it! Blaise and I were just recently banned from Twilfitt and Tatting's for an apparently_ inappropriate for children_ kiss, and we didn't even do much. I mean, you've just gotta strut around, arm-in-arm with your man candy."

"...what does that even _mean_?!" I asked confusedly, throwing my hands in the air.

"It means that you've got a sexy man who probably loves you, and wants to be with you. You're already pregnant, so what else can happen? If you keep him a secret and Draco goes out with his kid in a few years, people are going to assume he kidnapped that kid or something. Do you want that?"

"Well... no, but-"

"Then get to it, woman." Gwen smacked my arse and made a clicking sound with her tongue, walking out of the room with a wink.

I jumped. I didn't really know which Gwen I liked better... the one that talked incessantly or the confident one, who wasn't afraid of physical contact. I wasn't into a whole bunch of touching- except from Draco. He could do whatever he wanted-

"Sidetracked." I shook my head and picked up the paper, tucking it into my coat. "Now where's Draco..."

I walked around the hospital looking for him, surprised when he wasn't in his lab or helping some other doctor. He did have a potion brewing so I knew he'd be back from wherever he was, soon. I took a piece of candy out of his jar and sat on his desk chair, slowly twirling around as I listened to the sound of potions bubbling and feet shuffling above me. I took the opportunity to look around the lab and was very interested to know that he had at least seven potions in the making- with no records or directions for them anywhere. His memory was obviously better than he had admitted.

"Hermione?" I turned around to see him standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"I came by to talk to you about the Daily Prophet." I replied. Draco had worn a beanie today- with all of his hair tucked inside- and I'd covered the freckles on his face with make-up. He looked like he could have a cold with the way he was dressed. "Have you seen it?"

"Yes." He mumbled, buzzing around the room to check his potions. "Will you hand me that vial over there?"

I pressed the blue container into his palm. "And? What did you think?"

"This potion is too hot." He muttered, continuing to fiddle with the cauldron and mixture.

"I need to know-"

"I'm going to have to start over-"

"Draco." I said firmly, coming across the table and taking the instruments out of his hands. "Why are you avoiding my question?"

"I just... I don't know what to say," He gritted through his teeth, letting out a long sigh. "I'm angry that they put this in the paper, I want to know who their 'inside connection' was, and now my mother will undoubtedly hear about this and beat me into a pulp. It doesn't matter that they never named me in the paper, because that necklace I gave you used to be my grandmother's. She's going to kill me."

"Is it... is it because I'm not a pure-"

"No! No, Hermione, believe me- she's past that." He assured me, before I could get upset. "But because she found out about her only child having a baby himself through the paper, well... she won't take too kindly to that."

"No, I won't."

Our heads whipped around and we each stared at the three figures in the doorway. Narcissa Malfoy stood glaring at her son, while two girls stood by her sides. They each smiled at Draco and stared curiously at me, a doll in the smaller one's hands.

"M-Mother! I-I didn't know you were coming-"

"There are a lot of things each of us did not know." She narrowed her eyes and then turned to me, her expression softening and a small grin spreading across her face. "Miss Granger, dear, how are you feeling?"

"Uh, I... good." I gulped.

"That's great. So, is what I have heard true? Is my son the father of your child?" She asked bluntly.

_That's one way to approach the situation._

"Y-Yes." I stuttered, afraid of what she might say.

She stood expressionless for a moment before breaking away from the two children and hugging me fiercely. "Wonderful!"

"W-What?" I gasped, trying not to gape at her acceptance of this.

"We'll talk later, yes?" She pulled back and looked me in the eyes, kissing my cheek as she walked back towards the children. "Now if you'll excuse me, Draco and I need to have a conversation."

"Okay..." I rubbed the back of my neck as Draco cringed.

Narcissa Malfoy, though petite and of slightly less-than-average height, was a force to be reckoned with. She spoke in a tone which left no room for argument, carried herself in a confident manner, and dressed in a way that made her seem sturdy and unbreakable.

Truly, Draco was _very_ much like his mother.

"But of course, you are welcome to come with us. Shelia and Sadie here would be very excited to speak with you." Narcissa smiled at me.

Draco shook his head at me as frantically and subtly as he could. "Actually, I have a few patients to get back to... maybe some other time?"

"Lovely, dear. We'll be seeing a lot more of each other." She smiled, patting the children at her side on their backs. They each waved at me and turned around, walking toward the hall and waiting for their mother. Narcissa stretched out her hand toward her son. "Draco, come."

He took hold of his mother's hand with a look of defeat, walking slowly with her towards the door. He turned back to look at me before they left. "I'll come by later?"

"Yeah, sure." I nodded.

They were gone a few seconds later.

The last time I had seen Narcissa was at her adoption hearing, when I was present due to one of the witnesses being sick. She'd looked straight at me and I'd never been able to decipher what that look meant, so I just forgot about her.

She didn't look a day older.

But we'd never spoken at all- in my entire life- and the first thing she did was ask me how I was feeling. I mean, though the woman had never done anything to me personally, she was still present through the battle of Hogwarts, for the dark side. She still let Draco's father brainwash him into believing what he used to.

She still watched Bellatrix cut into my flesh with an enchanted blade.

I knew I needed to let go of that- I didn't have to forget, but I needed to forgive. Bellatrix was dead, Narcissa was changed, and Draco was mine. I had everything I didn't even know I wanted... but the thought of what happened always made me sick.

"Merlin-" I dashed to the other side of the room and threw up into the trash bin, drying heaving a few times before I slumped into a chair. "Why?"

Why were things so confusing? Why was morning sickness such a pain? Why was it so hard to tell people about the man I was with?

What would Narcissa's reaction to Draco's hair be like?

_Ha. I would pay to see that._

"Blimey." I muttered, standing up from the chair and wiping my lips. "Pregnancy brain... all over the place."

Maybe things would get better by the middle of my pregnancy?

Swollen ankles trumps nausea any day, but my confusion word probably continue. After all, it started before I conceived my little... unknown-gendered child. I really needed to know so I'd stop referring to my kid as 'it'.

"Hermione?" I was tapped on my shoulder by Blaise, who now looked at me with a worried expression.

"Oh, Blaise." I gasped, my hand over my chest. "You scared me. What are you doing?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" His eyes displayed the fact that he felt betrayed. "And don't try to deny it- I know it's true now."

"Blaise, I..." I stuttered, pulling my coat tighter around myself. "I'm sorry... I just didn't know what to say. I didn't think you would accept it."

"You're one of my best friends- why wouldn't I accept your pregnancy?" He asked bewildered. "I'm just hurt that you didn't trust me enough to tell me. And that I found out through my girlfriend and the _damn_ Daily Prophet."

"Believe me, I was going to tell you soon. I didn't because I thought you would be angry at Draco." I said sheepishly.

"What does _he_ have to do with _this_?"

"He's the... um..." I stuttered. "Well..."

Something clicked inside his head and his eyes widened, his mouth hanging open in pure shock. I waved my hands in front of his face a few times, but he still didn't move.

"Blaise?" I said worriedly. "Blaise?!"

"I, uh..." He blinked several times, stuttering. "I just... need to sit down."

"Yeah, yes of course." I hurriedly pulled a chair from underneath the table and put it behind Blaise, slowly helping him into the seat. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You can tell me what's been going on with you," He replied. "Because you're going to give me a stroke with all of this information."

I smiled and patted his cheek. "Sure."

So I pulled up a chair, sat down, and spent two hours telling Blaise all about the party, the pregnancy, mine and Draco's relationship, our parents, and everything else. I even told him about Draco's red hair. Once I explained everything, we went our seperate ways, promising to spea more about it tomorrow. I finished the day by assisting in two surgeries, and made it home just in time to listen to one of my favorite radio shows.

I heard a knock at my door, waking me from my trance. I smoothed out the nightgown I was wearing and opened the door.

"Draco... what's wrong?" I asked concernedly, seeing his worried expression. "Did something happen with your mother?"

"No, she's fine. But we have a problem." He whispered, pushing past me and into my flat, where he began pacing up and down my hallway.

"Oh for heaven's sake, sit down, Draco." I rolled my eyes as he dramtically threw himself on my sofa. "Now what's wrong?"

"It... it's gotten worse!" He practically cried. "I don't know what to do about it!"

"About what?!" I demanded.

He looked at me and pouted, but slowly moved his hand to his hat. He took a deep breath, whispered, and slid the hat off of his head, throwing it angrily on the ground shortly after. I stared at his hair in pure shock.

"It looks like we'll be making a trip to the burrow." I mumbled, running my fingers through the ginger strands.

His hair, once at its regular length, was now down to his shoulder blades.

In a brighter color of red.

_Damn, George is thorough._

* * *

**A/N:** _I know... a month long wait. I'm sorry. But what I'd really like to talk to you about: if you don't live under a rock, you've undoubtedly heard about the deadly tornado in Oklahoma yesterday and the massive amount of storms rolling through the south this past week or two. I live in a part of Louisiana that has gotten some bad storms and tornadoes lately. Last week, a tornado devasted a street in Keithville- a city not very far from me and where many of my loved ones live- crushing a few houses with trees, throwing around cars, and sending hail through windows. People in Oklahoma and in my own state no longer have livable homes and a few of them have lost everything- their family, their belongings, things near and dear to their hearts- and I ask that you keep them in your thoughts and prayers._

_Another strong storm line is heading into my area in a few hours, also. Tornado and thunderstorm warnings/watches have been issued- I've been put on lockdown at my school or wherever I was several times because of them- and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared. You can't build basements and storm shelters in Louisiana- we're not high enough above sea level for that. States in Tornado Alley are feeling it right now, so please keep us in your thoughts. Yesterday was devasting and tonight could be the same for all of us in the south, and everywhere touched by this storm. There are also a few charities you can donate to for the Oklahome recovery, and if you can, I encourage you to do so. If you live somewhere in the path of these storms, please be safe and act carefully._

_Thank you for reading, and do remember us who are feeling the impact of these storms. I'll write as soon as I can if nothing happens and things clear up. See you soon. **-Nikki a.k.a.- Twipotterfreak28**_


	16. Day 158

_Hey guys and gals! Thank you for your reviews- so sorry I didn't reply, power was out for a while- and wishes for my and everyone else's safety. Thankfully, there was no extensive damage on Tuesday, but one of my teacher's houses was destroyed by a tree, as well as several others. They're rebuilding and it looks like clear weather for a while, so everything is a-okay._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you may recognize. Keep in mind that this story has no beta reader._

**(Hermione pov)**

* * *

_**Day 158: Turning on and off**_

_**(21 weeks pregnant)**_

_"I'm not sure when I fell in love with him.  
I think it was when, instead of just doing it, he asked if he could kiss me.  
Poor man- he was mine after that."_

_**-not telling :)**_

* * *

"Nope... I'm not getting anything." Gwen sighed, rolling the doppler around my stomach in every single angle. "Looks like your little one is extremely modest, because it's covering its bits like nobody's business."

I frowned as I watched the ultrasound screen. Draco stood next to me while I laid on the examination table in the OB/GYN unit of St. Mungo's. Gwen- being the only one I actually trusted and knew- was to be my doctor through the pregnancy. I wasn't comfortable with flashing my bits when it came time to push, but at least it would be Gwen down there. She wasn't embarrassed and didn't make me feel like I should have been.

I was now 21 weeks along with a noticeable, rounder stomach. After the incident with the paper, Draco actually stormed down to the Daily Prophet's office and demanded to speak with the author of the article, and even got the woman fired. After the war, the paper agreed not to publish anything about Harry, Ron and I so we'd have time to get our lives back together. They even put it in writing, too. Since they had never specified when the agreement was to end- Draco was a genius for remembering- it was technically still in effect, so it was _technically_ still illegal of them to print about us without our consent; they put out an apology in their next issue.

Safe to say, they put an end date on it after Draco left.

The pregnancy had been alright so far; there weren't any nervous things happening and I wasn't the raging hormonal mess I thought I would be. The only problem was that we couldn't found out the baby's gender.

I was allergic to the gender-determining potion, the spell was quite risky with first pregnancies, and the baby had its legs crossed. We'd even brought in a muggle ultrasound machine- which we don't usually use- to see if we could get a read. I could already tell my child would be as stubborn as a mule.

"Well, that's alright. It's a boy, anyway." Draco waved off Gwen's words, kissing my forehead tenderly. "_Hermione_ is the one who says she needs proof."

"Your family history has nothing to do with the gender of this child. My family is known to produce a lot of females, and yours males. It's balanced out. And I'm telling you, I just have a feeling." I huffed.

He rolled his eyes and looked closer at the screen, pointing to what looked like an arm. "Is that his p-"

"That's a foot, Draco." Gwen rolled her eyes as she turned off the screen, handing me the picture that printed out of the bottom of it. "But you can dream."

"I'll have you know that my-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." She smirked. "What goes on between Hermione and I is private, but I have no legal obligation to keep whatever you tell me about your _equipment _a secret."

He narrowed his eyes and shut his mouth, glaring at her. I giggled at the exchange as I wiped away the clear gel on my stomach. I finished dressing and put my shoes back on, walking toward the door with Draco in tow. I thanked Gwen and headed down the hallway.

"So... where to?" Draco asked as he put his arm around me.

"It's my day off- I don't want to do anything." I sighed, leaning into his shoulder. "Maybe we could go see your mother and the girls? Oh, and Harry and Ginny want to have dinner with us. Ginny said something about 'pregnant people'."

"I'm assuming she meant just you two, but sure." He smiled and kissed my forehead, his blond hair getting into my eyes.

I really did like him better as a blonde. A week after his hair was changed red by George, it finally got so long he couldn't hide it anymore- he finally caved, then. He was so angry, stomping off to the burrow like he did. His hair was down to his hips and couldn't be cut, so it flowed back behind him as he walked. It was one of the funniest things I'd ever seen, and I hoped I would never forget the memory.

_"Damn it, that's enough!" Draco threw his hat down on the floor, his hair splaying wildly around his face. "I can't take this anymore!"_

_"Well, you know what that means." I sighed, pulling the Weasley-made sweater out from underneath the table that was given to me by George. "Maybe he'll take pity on you if you're already wearing the sweater."_

_He mumbled something harshly and snatched the sweater out of my hands, putting it on and flipping his hair out from inside it. He grabbed his jacket and shrugged it on, then walked over to the fireplace and looked at me._

_"Are you coming or not?!" _

_Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world._

_"Yes."  
_

_We flooed over- which I could do until my twenty-fourth week- and stepped out to see the entire family at the dinner table, eating their annual Sunday supper._

_"Oh, Hermione! So nice to see you! Who's your friend?" Molly greeted me warmly and smiled at Draco. Obviously, he was unrecognizable. _

_"Change it back. Now." Draco growled at George, who sat with his arm around his wife, smirking at him. "I'm wearing the bloody sweater- do it."_

_"Oh Drackey-poo, that's not what I agreed to." He smiled. "All I ask is that you say a few words, and I'll gladly give you the antidote. I'm actually surprised you made it this long."_

_"George, who is that? Do you know him?" Molly asked again._

_"George, why don't you and my friend here go into a different room-" I tried._

_"Anything he has to say can be said right here, in front of my wife and siblings." George smiled. "Now, I believe you wanted something?"_

_Draco glared at him, and if looks could kill, George would have been reduced to a pile of ash by now. Draco's hand were balled into fists so tight that his knuckles went pale and every vein in both of his hands was visible. He took in deep, ragged breaths and grinded his teeth together, eventually opening his mouth and mumbled the words._

_"We can't hear you. If you could speak up-"_

_"MY DREAM IS TO BE A BLOODY WEASLEY!" Draco screamed. "ALRIGHT?! I PUT ON YOUR DAMN SWEATER AND HUMILIATED MYSELF FOR A _WEEK_! GIVE ME THAT ANTIDOTE!" _

_George smiled and got up, walking ever-so slowly over to us, his hands clasped behind his back. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a corked vial of blue potion. Draco reached for it, but it was snatched away before he could grasp it._

_"I just have one question, Draco." He said loudly. __The entire family either laughed, was shocked, or some expression between the two. He then lowered his voice so only us three could hear. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"_

_"YOU LITTLE-"_

_"George." I stood in front of Draco, just as he was about to hit George. "He's done what you said, just give him the antidote."_

_"I'm nothing if not fair." _

_George slowly handed Draco the vial and he chugged it down as soon as he got the cork open, his hair turning back to its usual silver-blonde and his freckles fading back to pale pink skin. The length of his hair remained the same._

_"I thought you said there was an antidote!" Draco threw the vial on the ground and waved his hair in front of George._

_"That was it. I made you blonde again, didn't I?" He smiled. "If you want the other one, all you have to do is ask for it."_

_"Whatever. I'll just cut it myself-"_

_"Good luck with that."_

_Geroge smirked at Draco knowingly, which meant his hair would probably break the scissors instead of getting cut by them. Draco huffed in annoyance and gritted his teeth._

_"Can I have the antitode." He hissed._

_"What's the magic wo-"_

_"George." Angelina chastised. "Quit making him work for it. He'll wake the children with his screaming if you keep on."_

_George pouted at his wife put handed over the antidote, to which Draco drank happily. His hair was sucked back into his head until it resembled his regular look, to which I was glad. He looked too much like his father with long hair. _

_"Friends?" George opened his arm for a hug and smiled. _

_"Draco, you don't have to-" I tried._

_"No Hermione, it's fine." Draco nodded and smiled back at George. "Sure."_

_I and everyone else was shocked when Draco moved forward and hugged George. I just knew there had to be a reason for the hugging. Draco grabbed onto the back of George's underwear and yanked up harshly, finally letting go when the leg holes reached the middle of George's back. _

_"_Now_ we can be friends." Draco patted George's back as he let go, leaving him to wince as he supported himself with his hands on his knees. _

_"Touché." George squeaked. _

_The entire family laughed and waved at us as we left, all except for Ron, who had slammed his hands on the table and stormed out of the room. He was still furious at me for being with Draco and having his baby. And for basically beginning to build my life with him._

_If he wanted to act like a child, he could go screw himself for all I cared. Carmen said he wanted to apologize for the way he had been acting, but his pride and stubbornness kept him from doing so. We left the burrow and I tried not to waste my energy focusing on him. My life was too complicated already. _

I smiled as I remembered that day. George laughed it off and said he probably would have done the same thing to Draco if the tables had been turned.

"In retrospect, it was actually pretty funny. But let me just say- being a male with functioning bits- wedgies really hurt." He had said.

I snickered to myself as we went out the doors, Draco's arm safely around my shoulders. We laughed at some joke he told and walked down the sidewalk, coming to a halt when we saw what awaited us. Exactly 50 feet away from the building was a mass of photographers and reporters, careful not to take any pictures across the line.

"We could always go the other way, love." Draco whispered in my ear. "I don't mind."

"No, it's fine. If we keep avoiding them, they'll eventually find out where I live, and never stop hounding us. Better to nip these things in the bud." I breathed out, mentally making myself seem stronger than I actually felt. "Come on."

We walked on, and as soon as we passed the invisible boundary, everyone started talking at once.

"How far along are you?"

"Are you still devastated from your break-up with Harry Potter back in your fourth year?"

"Is that why you are currently with Draco Malfoy, his supposed arch-enemy? Are you getting back at him?"

"Is Draco Malfoy _really_ the father?" They all shot off questions at once, making me dizzy.

"QUIET!"

That one was Draco.

"If you want answers, shut it and let her speak!"

They went silent and pushed their recorders closer to my face, expectant looks and whispers direct at me. I looked around until I found Rita Skeeter to my left, looking almost scared. She'd obviously remembered what she'd written a few weeks ago. So obviously, I chose her.

"M-Miss Granger," She stuttered, her photographer taking pictures of me. "I-Is Draco the father?"

"He is." I answered confidently. "It's not Harry, it's not Ron, it's Draco. I'm 21 weeks along and am in a relationship with him, and I do not plan on giving up the baby, breaking up with Draco, or any of the other nonsense you have printed about me. I would very much appreciate privacy during this time in my life, so please, go away. You have what you need for now."

They were quiet and nodded for about two seconds, before one woman asked another question. They immediately blurted out another round of questions.

"Let me rephrase this." Draco said firmly. "Do not come near us again."

"You can't stop us! Freedom of the press!" A man shouted out.

"Seriously? You're going to keep harassing us?" He asked incredulously, pulling me closer to his side. "Did you know that if she was under a sufficient amount of stress, she could miscarry? She is worried sick about going out for fear of running into you people. She can't even go get groceries without having to answer some stupid question. You are stressing her out needlessly, and if she were to miscarry, it would your faults. Your so called 'freedom of the press' would be responsible for the death of the child you so want to know about. What do you think about that?"

They each pulled their recorders back and had the decency to look ashamed.

"That's what I thought." Draco huffed. "Come on, Hermione."

We walked away from the reporters and one girl tried to follow us, but was immediately pulled back by someone else. We didn't look back until we were safely inside my flat, each of us letting out a breath I didn't know we were both holding.

"Thank you for that." I sighed, hugging him tight after I'd taken off my coat. "But you do know that, if I were to miscarry, it would probably be for some other reason? I tend to deal with pressure pretty well."

"Oh, I know that." He replied. "But they don't."

I smiled into his shoulder and hugged him tighter, savoring the feel of his arms wrapped around me. I felt safe. He pulled back to kiss me, but from the moment his lips touched mine, I could tell it wasn't some soft, loving kiss. It was forceful, as if something powerful inside him was driving him to do nothing but kiss me. And I responded- eagerly, in fact. His hands rested on my hips and mine immediately tangled into his hair, gingerly pulling back as his mouth moved against mine. I broke our connection and took a moment to look him in the eye, hoping he understood the question in my stare. He smirked and his lips curved up into a grin.

I guess my day off would spent doing something other than visiting Narcissa and the girls.

"Hermione," Draco murmured against my lips, throwing his jacket off.

At that point I was grateful my stomach wasn't huge yet, as I used my strength to jump onto him, my legs wrapping around his hips and my arms around his neck.

"Bedroom," I said breathlessly.

He kissed me fervently and walked us back into my bedroom, letting us fall on the bed with his back to the sheets. I giggled because the force of the fall he caused me to bite on his bottom lip, leaving two tiny marks there. He gasped in mock surprise and touched a finger to his lip. His eyes bore into mine as he clicked his tongue and wiggled a finger at me.

"Now how is that fair?" He smirked. "If I'd known we were making marks, I would have demanded to go first."

"Shut up," I smiled, kissing him again.

I wasn't exactly sure how far we were going to go. The farthest we had gotten before was... well, above the waist. We'd stopped because I wasn't absolutely sure, and I was thankful that Draco was so understanding. But now, at that moment, I was absolutely certain. Though I hadn't been in a relationship with Draco for years like some other couples, I trusted him with that part of me. I knew he wouldn't betray my trust.

He opened his eyes and pulled back when I touched his belt buckle. "Hermione," He said gently, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "Are you sure? It's alright if you're not ready to-"

"Draco." I stopped him, putting my hands on both sides of his face. "I'm sure. I trust you."

He nodded and, in one slow and steady move, his belt lay forgotten on the floor. I kicked off my shoes and slid my tank top over my head, him doing the same with the faded blue wife-beater he was wearing. He kissed his way down my neck and across my collarbone while I let my hair out of its tie and tried not to make ridiculous sounds from the feel of his ministrations. My hands tangled into his hair again and he lifted his head, winking at me.

I smiled back and turned out the lights.

* * *

**A/N:** _I know, damn it, I know! 'This is a rated M story, why would you cut out the lemon?!' ...because you'll get one, just not in this chapter. Trust me, I can write a scene like that, but what I'd written for this chapter was complete and utter crap. Plus, it was awkward for me, because I'm sitting at my desk thinking 'okay, imagine you're about to have sex with a man for the first time that you remember, you're pregnant, and you have only slept with one other man in your life. Now write down how you feel.' You're very welcome that I cut that out. I'd imagine there are about ten chapters left on this story, and it's summer, so I want to have it done by late July._

_In regards to the last author's note, everything is fine. I meant to tell you lot the day after, but my power was out and I didn't feel like walking the twenty-seven blocks to the closest library to get internet. And I did say I would write more in the summer, but I have just recently found out that I need oral surgery before June is out, I was granted two jobs I thought I wouldn't get, and I'm taking another class in July. I thought my summer would be a bit more... free, but I'll work writing into my life. I promise._

_If you made it all the way through this author's note without leaving, please review? I get things done faster with encouragement! In fact, leave your criticism too, as it helps me grow. Next chapter is almost finished, so it shouldn't be long. Also, be sure to vote on the poll on my profile! You guys are going to decide which one of my stories I finish after this one!** -Nikki a.k.a.- Twipotterfreak28**_


	17. Day 200

_I'm not coherent enough for this. Please excuse any and all mistakes that would have otherwise been caught by a beta. Read the A/N at the bottom, please._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you may recognize._

**(Hermione pov)**

* * *

_**Day 200: Whales and Tales**_

_**(27 weeks pregnant)**_

_I make humans._  
_What's your super power?_

**_-Women_**

* * *

"That's it," I snapped, taking off the grey pants and going back into my closet. "My sweatpants don't fit anymore. They were the only things that fit me from before I was pregnant, and now they don't."

I looked at every single pair of pants, every skirt, and every shirt I owned, and not a lot of them fit. Maybe four of them, including one of Draco's sweatshirts I'd taken to wearing. For the past two weeks, most of my clothes had been almost unbearably tight, since I had been a rather slender person all my life. All I wore were my scrubs- even when I wasn't working, which wasn't all that much. I took a few extra shifts to keep from being by myself. Draco was often busy with his potions work, his teaching, and studying to become a pediatrician.

My interns were also getting on my nerves. The boys would become uncomfortable when I looked them in the eye and told them something; they would always stare at my belly and stutter. And the girls! Merlin, they were driving me mad. They were always asking if I needed a drink or food or if I was cold or... damn. It was nice not to have to get my morning coffee, but it wasn't all that nice to have questions asked every day. My colleagues were treating me as if I were a porcelain doll, always being careful not to ask me to do any surgery longer than 2 hours. Frankly, I was sick of it.

"Why don't we just go shopping?" Ginny asked for the fourth time today. I looked back to see her laying on my bed, rubbing her stomach, which was a bit smaller than mine. She was only weeks behind me. She was hanging out with me since Draco was working a double. "I need a new dress, anyway."

"You know how I feel about that." I said exasperatedly.

"It's a maternity store, Hermione; it's not like I'm asking you to walk on hot coals." She rolled her eyes at me. "It really doesn't even matter that people will stare at you. Imagine how I felt the first time."

I had to give her credit for that. When it first came out that Ginny and Harry were engaged, everyone and their mother wanted to know about it. Their wedding was one of the most media-covered events in history, followed by the birth of their child. Oh, everyone wanted to know about the chosen one's first child. She couldn't go out without having a picture taken or being asked to conduct an interview. We all had to go with her to basically guard her from reporters when she went maternity shopping, and even after she had James to buy supplies for him. I was sure it wouldn't be as bad for me, but I still didn't want to go.

"Or I could pick out clothes for you." She hummed. "Your favorite color is still pink, right? Oh, and ruffles. Plenty of ruffles and beads."

I took 2 seconds to glare at her. "Fine. Help me find my shoes."

"Yes!" Ginny cheered, jumping up as best as she could and skittering into the living room.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I mumbled, smiling as my shoes were throw at my feet.

* * *

**(Draco pov)**

I wiped the sweat off of my forehead with my sleeve again, taking deep breaths as I took a step back from the cauldrons. We were getting low on anesthetics and I was ordered to make another supply, as a lot of surgeries were scheduled for today and throughout the week. There was to be some sort of festival- for Merlin knows what- tomorrow that would very likely cause dozens of injuries. There were a lot of people in the world who were just so ignorant that they would put themselves in harms way, just because they were dared to or were drunk.

Damn those idiots for making me work like this.

"Dr. Malfoy?"

I looked up to see my interns standing in front of my work station with vials in their hands.

"We're finished with the allergy potions." One of them said. "What next?"

"Er..." I mumbled, leaning up and pointing toward my potions cabinet. "Put them there and go help Dr. Richards in the clinic. That's it for today." They put away the vials in the testing containers- because I would not allow something made by them to be given to a patient without testing it first- and began walking towards the doors. "Oh, and if he gives you scut to do, don't complain about it. Because if you do, I'll know. I _always_ know."

I swore I heard one of them gulp. They nodded and left the room, leaving me to sweat over my work. I rolled up my sleeves and unbuttoned the top button of my shirt, stirring the potions once I had done so. As soon as I took my hand off the cauldron, something hard hit me square in the chest and I caught the object just before I fell flat on my arse.

"Oh my-" I gasped, rubbing the sore spot on my chest while staring incredulously at the water bottle in my hand. "What the bloody hell was that?!"

Blaise stood smirking in the doorway. "I said heads up."

"You most certainly _did not_."

"Yeah, I know." He shrugged, downing his own bottle as he grinned. "But hey, I did get you water."

I muttered under my breath as I stood up, holding in a moan as I felt the cold liquid go down my throat. Blaise rolled his eyes at me as I threw the now-empty bottle back at him. We talked for a short while about meaningless things, until Blaise sort of drifted off when I asked about Gwen.

"Hey, mate!" I clapped my hands in front of his face, making him jump. "Man, you're so smitten with her."

"_I'm_ smitten!" Blaise scoffed. "Don't pretend like you feel any different about Hermione!" He then made a whipping sound and pointed a finger at me.

"Wha- I- you don't- I am _not_ whipped!" I defended, taking the cauldrons off the heat so I could focus my attention on the conversation at hand.

"Mate, you're so whipped, I can count at least thirty stripes on your back." He got off the stool he was sitting on and spun over to me, poking me in the chest. "But it is Hermione we're talking about. She's easy to like once you get through that_ 'I am invincible'_ wall of hers. And by the looks of it, she's done more than just get through yours."

"Shut it." I slapped his hand away from me. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, please!" Blaise laughed. "I heard you singing down here the other day, Draco! And not just _any_ song; you were singing that blasted song Hermione absolutely loves! How did it go again?"

"Don't start singing-"

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night!" He sang, twirling around me as I tried to grab at him. "Take these broken wings and learn to fly!"

"Blaise!" I yelled at him.

"All your life, you were-"

"BLAISE-"

"Only waiting for-"

"STOP-"

"THIS MOMENT TO ARRIVE!" He finished, just as I grabbed a hold of his shirt and shook him. "Ow! Let go!"

"Bugger." I let go of him and shoved him away from me, ignoring his amused chuckle. "How about we talk about you, then!"

"Go ahead. I have nothing to be embarrassed about when it comes to my relationship with my lady friend." He shrugged.

"Oh really?" I eyed him. "Friday the 7th."

"Don't you dare go there."

_There was a day which would go down in history between Blaise, Gwen, and myself, which I now strictly referred to as Friday the 7th. It had all started when I went over to Zabini Manor to talk to Blaise about a few impossible research projects we could start. He had forgotten to really lock his door, so with a simple spell, I was inside. I immediately went up to his study and saw a light on inside the room, and giggles coming from a very amused female._

_I cracked open the door to see Gwen sitting on his desk in her hospital uniform, holding a camera in her hands and beckoning Blaise out from somewhere._

_"Blaise, come on! A bet is a bet, and you lost, honey." Gwen laughed._

_"Do I have to? I said I was sorry-"_

_"It'll teach you to never comment about women's fashion." She replied. "Or how supposedly easy it is to wear. Be happy- I could have bought that dress in your size."_

_I cracked open the door further, intrigued by Gwen's statements. The door to the bathroom of the study swung open and Blaise stuck his head out, pleading with his girlfriend to spare him of the embarrassment of whatever he had to do. Gwen finally agreed that he didn't have to go out in public, but he had to wear 'them' all day in the house. By the time he actually stepped out of the bathroom, I was almost curious enough to barge in there myself._

_Blaise teetered like a newborn calf across the room in a pair of hot pink high heels that were almost the same as the pair Gwen was wearing. He held onto his desk to steady himself and I couldn't even bring myself to laugh it him. It looked so awkward and misplaced that I just wanted to walk in there and tell Blaise that he was indefinitely forfeiting his man card._

_"Okay, I see your point." He winced. "These things are murder. Can I please take them off?"_

_"No way!" She winked, pushing him out towards the middle of the room. "Now get out there and pose. This would make a great Christmas card."_

_"No!" He stood in the middle of the room, arms in the air as if to halt Gwen's actions. "Merlin, if Draco was to see this, I'd never be able to live it down!"_

_"Oh don't worry, I won't send him one." Gwen took several pictures, then put the camera down. "He's already seen you." She then smiled and tilted her head towards the door I was hiding behind._

_"What are you-" Blaise said confusedly. He then looked over and made eye contact with me._

_I hauled ass away from that room._

_"Merlin, stop!" Blaise slammed the door open and began to run down the hall after me, being slowed down by his new shoes. He finally kicked them off and ran full speed after me._

_What I did not expect, though, was for him to actually use his wand to stop me. I heard the swish of magic through the air before Blaise completely got his words out._

_"Locomotor mortis!" Blaise shouted, and my legs instantly stuck together. I fell and rolled across the marble of his entryway, trying not to break any bones as I hit the floor and shouted every curse word I knew. I groaned as Blaise sat on top of me, pulling me up by the collar of my shirt. "What the hell are you doing here?!"_

_"I came to talk about research, but it seems you are otherwise occupied." I smirked, refusing to be intimidated by him. If it came to it, I could fight him off without any serious injury, but I doubt it would get that far._

_He let out a shout of frustration, shaking me as he did. "You don't just barge inside someone's house!"_

_"How very hypocritical of you." I pointed out, reminding him of all the times he had barged in on me in my home. "Now, get off of me."_

_He pushed me back on the floor and stood up, rubbing his now bare feet with his hands. I took my wand from its holster on my arm and reversed the leg-lock curse, standing up and bending my knees when I had. I dusted off my jacket and looked at Blaise with my arms crossed as I waited for him to say something._

_"What are you looking at?" He demanded._

_"You're not even going to try to defend yourself?" I asked. "Trust me, that didn't look very good."_

_"That's because what I do is none of your business." He snapped at me. "But if you must know, I lost a bet and that was the consequence. I'm not going to tell you what the bet was or why I do what I do, but if you tell anyone about what you saw here today, I swear, I will do everything in my power to embarrass you. I don't care if I go down myself, but I'm taking you with me."_

_"Calm down, mate. Who would I tell?" I grinned at him. "Hermione? It's not like she would- oh, I don't know- tell someone about this because you told Gwen about the duck story. Don't worry, your secret is safe with us."_

_His eyes widened as thought about that. Hermione wasn't the type of person to run around airing everyone's dirty laundry, but I knew that if she was told something like this, she would have to tell someone. And that someone- or someones- would undoubtedly be Harry and Ginny, who would look at Blaise very strangely for the rest of his life. They actually had a sort of friendship with him, so they communicated every once in a while._

_"Please. Don't tell her." He begged. "What do you want to keep this a secret?"_

_"I don't want anything from you- what kind of person would that make me?" I threw an arm around his shoulder and patted his arm. "The satisfaction that I know about this is enough for me."_

_He narrowed his eyes and shrugged off my arm, opening his mouth to say something when the pair of heels clicked down the stairs- no one in them, just the shoes- and flew back onto Blaise's feet, causing him to fall on the ground from the force. _

_"Ow." He winced. _

_Gwen came down, then. "Just because he's here, doesn't mean you get to quit wearing them. A deal's a deal, and we agreed on a day." She looked at me and gave me a smile. "How are you doing, Draco? I'm sure this must look strange to you."_

_"You would be correct." I nodded, still looking at Blaise's form on the ground. _

_"I would tell you all about why, but I'm sure you don't want to know about our freaktastic love life." She then helped Blaise up to his feet and pushed him back in the direction of the stairs. "We could exchange the usual pleasantries, but as you can see, I'm a busy woman. Things to do and all of that." Once Blaise had disappeared up the stairs, she gave me a quick hug. "You can see yourself out; there are brownies on the kitchen counter if you'd like one. Tell Hermione we said hello." And then pranced up the stairs, leaving me standing the foyer, looking amused as ever._

_Gwen was definitely crazy, but she was Blaise's kind of crazy. I mean, the girl had greeted me, implied she and Blaise were 'freaktastic', and told me to leave all within around 45 seconds. I was happy he'd found a woman after Clara, but he sure knew how to pick 'em. Now all I really wanted to know was what they bet on that the consequence was Blaise wearing hot pink heels._

"Fine, fine." I smirked. "No need to get defensive."

Blaise just hopped off the stool and crossed his arms. "You know I hate you, right?"

"Liar. I'm your best friend, and you know it." I pointed at him. "You just hate that I know things."

He mumbled something and I laughed, and soon he was helping me with my potions. It was nice to hang out with my friend for a bit, with all of the stuff going on, even if I was working. I had something to say to Hermione and was already nervous about it, so having Blaise around really took the edge off. He may not have been a good potions maker, but it was funny listening to him talk about subjects. He could make ancient runes sound hilarious, I swear.

* * *

**(Hermione pov)**

"I feel like a whale." I looked in the mirror and scowled at the dress I had on. "A fat, hormonal, blue _whale_."

"Oh shut up- you look gorgeous." Ginny flitted around, picking out more dresses for us to try on. "And it's comfortable, right?"

"It's not _un_comfortable." I admitted. Who was I kidding- the thing was as soft as a cloud.

"Then you should get it. When you're 8 months pregnant, the last thing you're going to care about is if blue is your color."

That was true. I'd already found four pairs of stretch jeans, two skirts, and five t-shirts, and all I needed was a sundress and a few nice shirts. Shopping hadn't been as bad as I thought it would be, but I was a bit disappointed when I'd found out I needed to wear a size above the average woman of 27 weeks. The sales woman had assured me that gaining more weight in your first pregnancy than you would your second or third was completely normal, but it still didn't make me feel all that great.

I changed back into my shirt and skirt and wandered around the store, stopping to look at a rack of beaded blouses when I heard it.

"Just look at her standing there, acting all happy about what she's done." A woman somewhere behind me said in a judgmental tone. "People bring their children in here- she's sending the wrong message."

"I know, Theresa. People will begin to think that having a bastard child is acceptable." Another woman said, an edge of disgust in her voice. "Honestly, the nerve of that woman, coming here today. Did you hear she's having that death eater's child?"

"Some people just should not be allowed to reproduce." The first woman replied. "I know she fought in the war and all that, but she lost all of my respect when she chose to be a whore." The woman let out a disgusted grunt. "You know what mother always said: a woman without a husband should keep her legs closed. Apparently, no one told _her_ that."

I walked away from them as fast as could. I did not care to hear the rest of what they would say about me; I was already on the verge of tears. I ran past Ginny and paid for my things, telling her that we needed to leave as soon as possible. Without complaint, she paid for her items and we both left as quickly as we could, but I could already see those two women pointing at me and whispering to each other. A single tear rolled down my cheek and I kept the rest of my tears at bay until we arrived back at my flat, where I cried my eyes out.

"How dare those women talk about you." Ginny said angrily as she stroked my hair. I was currently lying on my side with my head on her lap. "They don't know anything about you. Sure, your situation may not be what society calls standard, but that doesn't mean you're a whore. That kid is going to come loved and cherished, and as long as that happens, what does it matter how it got here? I say screw those women. You're doing right by your baby and its father, so don't worry about it anymore." Ginny shushed me. "You're the strongest woman I know. No matter what anyone says about you, just remember that you are Hermione Granger- a force to be reckoned with." She tapped me on the nose, which made me smile. "Even the most docile dog has to roar sometimes."

"You always know what to say." I sniffed. "Harry's lucky to have you."

"Damn straight." She laughed. "But really... You shouldn't listen to things like that. It's not their opinions that matter- it's yours. Besides- women have been having babies without husbands for eons! Either those two women are too ignorant to see that or too stuck in their ways to realize that."

We talked for a little while longer and then had dinner, laughing about the 'joys' or pregnancy. She also told me a little about what to expect from labor, since the pamphlets I was given were basically full of lies. She said you just had to do whatever made you feel most comfortable and that your body would do the rest for you. And that it was perfectly okay to scream and cry; especially when you start crowning.

We stayed up talking until Draco came home, looking physically exhausted and ready to drop. Blaise supported him with an arm under his armpit and the other trying to close the door behind them. I hurried over as best I could and put my hands on either side of Draco's face.

"Draco? You okay?"

"Huh?" He said groggily. "Oh, yeah, I'm just a little tired is all. I'll be fine." He shrugged off the hands that held him and swayed a bit before he almost fell, being narrowly saved by Blaise.

"What time did he go to work this morning, 'Mione?" Blaise asked as he moved toward my bedroom, practically having to drag Draco there.

"He never left yesterday afternoon." I replied. He went in at around two o'clock yesterday, and it was nine when they came tumbling through the door, which he'd been working for a little over thirty-one hours- poor thing. He hadn't had a day like that since he was just an intern, like me.

"I guess he would be tired, then." Blaise grunted as he hoisted Draco up and dumped him on my bed, cracking his knuckles and shoulders after he had done so. "Well, if that's all, I better be going. Early day tomorrow; I get to work with Campbell and all that fun stuff."

"Blaise, you are being nice to him, aren't you?" I said as he kissed me on the cheek to leave.

"I'm always nice, ducky." He tapped me on the end of my nose- people seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. "Always nice seeing you, Ginny."

"Likewise." She said as he kissed her on the cheek, like he had done with me. She then looked to me. "I better be going. Harry gets off at ten and will probably be hungry, and I've got to go pick up James from mum."

"Will you be alright by yourself?"

"I'll walk home with you, if that's alright. My house is in that general direction, anyway." Blaise heard what we'd said as he was walking out the door. "I wouldn't feel right if I let a pregnant woman roam the streets a night without someone there to protect her. I mean, what with all of the weirdos out there."

"So to protect me from the weirdos, I have a weirdo taking me to my mum's house." Ginny smiled. "Great."

"I'm hurt." Blaise put a hand to his chest and acted like he was having a heart attack.

"Get over it." She grinned, walking past him. "Bye, Hermione! See you later!"

"Bye Hermione." Blaise followed after her.

"Bye, guys." And so they left, leaving me standing in my room, listening to the heavy snores of my boyfriend.

I sat on the edge of my bed and watched him sleep- something that might have been considered creepy- and thought about something that had been clawing at me for a while. What were our titles for each other? I couldn't keep referring to him as my baby daddy/lover/roommate/boyfriend. Our living situation wasn't permanent (he was still bringing clothes over when he planned to spend the night) and we hadn't really talked about the long-term future. Right now, we just decided that we were going to be together and raise the child as a family.

It would be so much easier if there were relationship name tags that changed automatically when the relationship changed. I always stumbled whenever I had to introduce Draco as my boyfriend, because it felt like such a teenage thing to say, especially with_ 'and I'm also having his baby'_ right after it.

After a while, I got up and changed into my night clothes, laying myself down on the bed next to him. As soon as I had done so, he scooted over to me and laid his head on my chest, his left hand sprawling across my bulging stomach. I smiled and combed my hands through his hair, finding satisfaction in the fact that he sounded just like a pleasured kitten when I did so.

"Goodnight, Draco." I reach over and turned off the light, bending down as far as I could to kiss the top of his head. "Sweet dreams."

"G'night, Marci." He mumbled.

_Marci?_

_Who the bloody hell is Marci?!_

* * *

**A/N:**_ If the ending seemed rushed, give me a break. I had to finish the last 200 words while under some pretty strong antibiotics and pain pills- still am, actually- because I just had surgery this morning. Nothing that required an overnight stay at the hospital, but serious enough that required deep sedation and several stitches. When I woke up, I told every single nurse in the hospital that they were beautiful, I yelled at my mother and grandmother for laughing at me, told me surgeon he was 'one cute piece of man', and forced the nurse who wheeled me out to the car to listen to me read the lettering on the side of the building, just to prove that I could. I couldn't see straight because of the drugs, and... yeah. Safe to say, I was the most well-liked patient there this morning. I kid you not, all of that crap happened. I just couldn't shut up, and anesthesia's no joke._

_Thanks for reading, guys and gals. I'm very surprised that I am even coherent enough to write this A/N, let alone remember what happened while the wonder drugs were still in my system. I would very much appreciate a review from each and every one of you so I can read them tomorrow morning. I'll be indisposed for a week and you guys really brighten my mood. Anyone else had surgery recently, or was I the only one? :) **-Nikki- a.k.a.- Twipotterfreak28**_


	18. Day 235

_Read the A/N at the bottom. Speeding things along here._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you may recognize._

_I promised a few reviewers that I would signal when the somewhat lemony bits would be, and since this isn't technically one of those scenes, they still talk about it. Starts and ends at this: _*o0o*

**(Hermione pov)**

* * *

_**Day 235: Touché**_

_**(32 weeks pregnant)**_

_Things that should not be broken:_  
_1. Hearts_  
_2. Promises_  
_3. Condoms  
_

**-Unknown**

* * *

"We're like tigers, Hermione." Ginny and I stood in front of my mirror, our shirts pulled up over our stomachs. "Stretch marks are our stripes. We are fierce."

I laughed. "You sound like a motivational speaker."

"You have to be confident, Hermione! We're making humans inside of us, for Merlin's sake!" Ginny pulled down her shirt and turned to face me, grabbing my shoulders and gently shaking me. "We are life-giving vessels, and thus me must strut our stuff."

"Alright, what's happening to you?" I took her hands off my shoulders and shook them. "Why so happy?"

"I'm fresh out of my second trimester, Hermione. Do you not realize how amazing these past few weeks have been for me? You know what they say about the second trimester-"

"Alright, Ginny, this is the one and only time I'm going to listen to you talk about this. So whatever you need to say, say it now." I huffed.

*o0o*

"The sex! Oh my gosh, it's been amazing!" She gushed. "No more morning sickness and the aches and pains haven't started yet, so you know what that meant?"

"I don't want to answer-"

"Enjoyable, amazing... normal sex!" Ginny sighed and fell back onto my bed. "I swear, hubby and I are in such a good place right now. My sex drive is up, Harry has more free time, and Ron and Carmine have taken to watching James for me. Did you know Harry has a romantic side? He took me to this little bistro in France- when I could still apparate, of course- and had us sketched by a street artist, and he bought me a rose, and then he took me home and we-"

"AH! NO!" I shushed her, my hands firmly over my ears. "No more about your sex life! Geez, Harry's like my brother. That's just... wrong." I shivered. "I'm trying to humor you here, but I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Alright alright, fine. We won't talk about me." She grabbed my hand and pulled me down on the bed next to her. "Let's talk about you and Draco."

"No." I said firmly. "That's private, and-"

"Oh, come on, Hermione! It's me! We're both pregnant, we both happen to have female reproductive organs, and we both have fully capable, well-endowed men that-"

"You're talking about it again."

"Shush." She put her index finger over my lips. "My point is, at this point in our lives, we're as close than two friends could be! Any woman would be dying to talk about her lover, and I know that that applies to you, also. So come on, you can talk to me. What's he like?" She asked excitedly. "That is... if you and Draco have gotten there yet."

I did not respond.

"I KNEW IT! YOU AND DRACO _DID_ DO IT!"

"Stop yelling!" I yelled, fighting the smile that threatened to come across my face.

"Then tell me! I know you're dying to!"

"No!"

"Hermione, please! Please please please please please please please-"

"ALRIGHT! FINE!" I yelled, facing her fully. "We've done it! We've been doing it for the past 11 weeks and I'm enjoying every second of it! I must have been outrageously drunk when we conceived to not remember anything, because it's bloody amazing! He's attentive and gentle and a damn good kisser, and if it's this good while I'm fat and pregnant, I can't imagine how it's going to be when I'm thin and flexible again!"

"Woah." Ginny breathed, her grin now uncontrollable. "That's... that's bloody good sex."

"I know!" I laid down next to her again and sighed. "I know. And it's driving me crazy because- even now, thirty-two weeks pregnant- I still want to do it every second of the day."

"That happens." She giggled. "Well, I'm glad you're getting some and enjoying it."

*o0o*

"I am too." I sighed. "I just don't know where we're going to go from here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I've been letting everything be crazy and unorganized, but I can't do that anymore. We haven't made any sort of tangible commitment to each other. He spends so much time with me in flat and even sleeps there most nights, but he hasn't moved in yet. If he does move in with me, we would have to put the baby in the room with us, seeing as my flat has only one bedroom. I'm definitely not going to live with him, Narcissa, and his sisters in Malfoy Manor, but I don't see any other option than that or finding a new place." I sighed. "And-"

"Finding a new place to live would mean asking him to make that permanent commitment." Ginny finished for me. "I don't see how that's a problem."

"We haven't talked about-"

"Hermione, he committed to you the day his baby set up shop in your uterus." She patted me on my stomach; she was about the only person I let touch my belly. It was annoying when other people did it. "Asking him to sign a lease is the least he could do. You need to define exactly what your relationship is with him before you're sitting at the hospital with a newborn in your arms, wondering where you're supposed to take it home to."

She was right. As much as I hated to admit it, I was unprepared for this. I'd read the books and talked to parents and even delivered babies, but I wasn't ready to welcome mine into the world. I didn't even know if Draco was ready; he could be having private nervous breakdowns for all I knew.

"I've got to go." I got up as quick as I could and slipped on my shoes, grabbing my coat and my bag in my hands.

"Where?"

"Work." I said hurriedly.

I left my flat after Ginny had told me that she would go spend the day with her mother, because Harry had taken James to the park for the day. I walked down the sidewalk- well, waddled, sort of- and avoided everyone who tried to talk to me or looked at me, my sole focus on the building in front of me. I wasn't due to work for another two hours, but I would use that time to talk to Draco. I was going to work right until I went into labor, and then take a very long maternity leave. I hardly used any of my sick days, so I had an awful lot of them stored up.

I stopped midway down the stairs to catch my breath and headed down the corridors, until I came to Draco's potions lab. He didn't have anything brewing so I knew it was safe to go in; he was sitting at his desk, writing something in hurried script.

"Draco." I said loudly.

"What?" He said harshly, just before he looked up and his expression softened. "Oh, Hermione. I didn't know it was you. Is something wrong? Is the baby alright? Why-"

"Nothing's wrong; I'm just here to talk." I set my bag down on the floor and sat down in the chair across from his desk. "I have a few questions for you."

"Er... alright." He said confusedly.

"Where are we going to live after the baby is born, Draco?" I asked bluntly. "My flat is too small and I am not going to live at Malfoy Manor. The baby will definitely be staying with me, so are you going to live with me or are we going to keep doing what we're doing now? Because I know we said we were going to live in my flat, but-"

"Hermione, slow down." Draco ran his hands through his hair and took deep breaths. "I thought what we had going was fine? Where is all this coming from?"

"I'm supposed to be nesting. And you know what? I don't have anywhere to nest! I don't even know if you're ready to be a father, or if you're committed to me and the baby, or what the bloody hell we're going to do about _us._"

"Wait wait, hold on, now. I have always been committed to you and this baby." I could see he was getting frustrated now. "I'm offended that you think I'm not. Now, whatever you want to do-"

"I don't want you to just go with whatever I want! I want you to want to have a voice in this."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "I don't even know what that's supposed to mean. Listen, if you want to move, then fine. We'll move. Hell, we'll to France because it has better bread if that's what makes sense to you." He got up and knelt down next me, taking my hands and holding them tightly. "The fact is, I don't care where we live. This is all so new to me that I'm afraid to speak up about anything, because all the good things in my life have a way of getting away from me. I'm not going to pretend that I know anything about being a father, but I want to learn."

I tried my hardest to still look calm, even though I wanted to cry or hug him or anything or than just to sit there. "But you never said anything about-"

"I know I didn't, Hermione. I just didn't know how. But now that you've barged into my lab," We both chuckled. "I guess I'll have to start talking more."

"We both know what talking got you last time, Malfoy."

It was 5 weeks ago, four days after he'd said 'Marci' to me while we were in bed. I was standing at the stove making pasta and he was in the living room fixing my radio.

_"Here." I came over and handed him a bowl, sitting down next to him as he continued to tinker with my radio. "Eat."_

_"Thank you." He put a spoonful in his mouth and chewed slowly, sensing I was watching him. "Something wrong?"_

_"How's it taste?" I asked._

_"Good, good." I mumbled, swallowing my own bite and putting down my bowl, crossing my arms over my chest when I had. "So, who's Marci, Draco?"_

_He immediately dropped the objects in his hands and stared at the wall, a blank look coming over his face. Within a few seconds he was clenching his fists, bolting straight off the couch and pacing in a small line. He turned to me after he mumbled something. "Did Blaise tell you that? I'll kill-"_

_"He didn't have to. You already did." I stood up, also. "You said the name in your sleep to me and Blaise didn't need to tell me anything."_

_"Well, you being you, I bet you already know about it. I suppose you'll want to laugh at me, then?" He said angrily._

_"I hardly think this is a laughing matter!"_

_"Why are you getting angry? It's my secret you now know!" He let out a frustrated grunt and pulled at his hair._

_"And what, prey tell, do I know?!" With my hands on my hips, I stared at him pointedly._

_He looked at me for a second and opened his mouth, but closed it and put his shoes on instead. "I'm not talking about this."_

_"Why not?! Are you hiding something, you cheater?!" I yelled._

_He blanched. "Cheater?!" He threw his jacket down and walked up to me. "How dare you! I've been nothing but faithful to you since you sprung this pregnancy on me, Granger!"_

_"Tell that to Marci, ferret! Why don't you go see her right now!" I pushed him and he caught my hands. "Let go of me!"_

_"Why are you so upset about this?! There's nothing to get upset over! I think you've just filled your head with false assumptions and are taking them out on me!" He let go of my hands and backed away. "It doesn't even bloody matter or pertain to you in any way, and what you're saying doesn't make sense! I was a child!"_

_"It does matter!" I pushed him several times. "How could you even say- wait, did you just say you were a child?"_

_"Of course! I was ten years old, of course I needed a bloody stuffed animal to sleep with! You've no reason to be upset and I don't know why you are!"_

_"Okay, I'm confused-"_

_"I can bloody well see that!" He snapped._

_"Don't yell at me!" I started to cry. "Crap, see what you did!" I wiped furiously at my eyes._

_"What are you talking about? You're the one who's been pushing me and hitting me over the fact that I slept with a freaking stuffed animal when I ten years old! I don't know why you're crying or are upset!" He grabbed my arms and gently shook me. "I can't know what I've done wrong if you don't tell me!"_

_"STOP YELLING AT ME LIKE THAT!" I cried. "I'm a bloody vessel and I'm sensitive as hell right now, so if you want to have a civilized conversation, you need to lower your voice!"_

_I could tell he was baffled by my sudden conviction to stay calm, but nonetheless, he sat down and huffed. He crossed his arms and looked at me, finally patting the seat next to him hard, telling me to sit down. We talked about it and, as it turned out, Marci was the stuffed animal he used to sleep with as a child. He apologized several times and stated he probably said Marci because, and I quote, 'your chest is... I don't know... soft, I guess'. I apologized for calling him a cheating, lying, ferret-boy who had no morals (language got colorful farther on). _

_He had a bruise in the shape of one of my knuckles on his shoulders for a week. It was quite funny at the time... he did not think so._

"And we both apologized for that." He laughed. "But I will start voicing my opinion more if that's what you want from me."

"It is." I said firmly. "I want you to have a voice in this. As the father of this baby, your opinion matters to me."

"Good." He nodded. "Because I really, really don't want the baby to sleep in the same room as us. That would be hell."

"Oh shut up." I giggled. "It would be more convenient if the baby had its own nursery, wouldn't it? But you'd have to co-sign the lease with me."

"Lease? Who said anything about a lease? We're not getting a flat." He pulled me up and twirled me around, holding me close once he had done so. "You, my dear, are getting a house. If we're moving anywhere long term, I want our child to grow up in a home with a big yard and space, meaning a house."

"I'm not letting you buy me a house." I smiled when he pouted. "It's too much too soon."

"Then we'll start looking _tomorrow_."

"Draco, you know what I mean."

"I know, but I won't acknowledge the fact that you won't let people give you things. This isn't just for you, you know. It's for me, and the baby, and whatever pet you may want to have." He smiled. "Think of it as doing me a favor. It doesn't have to be a gift."

"I would be moving into a house, decorating it, and my name would be on the deed. How is that not a gift?"

"Alright, then your name doesn't have to be on the deed and I'll make the decisions."

"What, and make you king of the castle? No way. If we're doing this, I'm paying for half of the cost." I said, my hands on my hips.

"You can pay for a fourth, if you wish to do so." He said, mimicking my stance pointedly.

"Half."

"A fourth."

"Fine, a third."

"A fourth, Hermione. I'm not budging on this." He crossed his arms and came forward to hug me when I sighed. "I wish you would let me pay for all of it. I want to give you things, but you won't let me."

"Because it makes me feel like I'm mooching off of you." I leaned into his embrace.

"'Mione, you're not doing mooching off of me. You're hte mother of my child, and thus it is my responsibilty to take care of you and baby. Giving you somewhere to live is taking care of you, and I plan giving you many more things after this." He pulled back and took my chin between his fingers, tilting my face up so I could meet his gaze. "Please let me pay for the entire thing."

I stared him down hard and sighed defeatedly. "Fine, but I won't like it." He high-fived himself. "But I'm getting you something big and expensive for Christmas."

"That's fine, sweet. I've had my eye on this brromstick for quite some time-" He made an 'oof' sound when I elbowed him in the ribs, but chuckled nonthless. "Alright, alright, I know. Shut up while I'm ahead."

"You learn quick." I tapped his nose.

"I have to if I'm going to survive raising this kid with you." He said. "I'd be dead on day one if I didn't listen. You're quite intimidating when you want to be."

"Um... thanks." I sarcastically. "That's what every girl dreams of hearing."

"Your sarcasm is a bit rusty, but I know." He kissed me once, long and deep, leaving me shaken. "It's noon and I have a bit of time, so do you want to get a bite to eat? They're serving turkey in the cafeteria today."

"Yeah, sure." I smiled, wrapping my arm around his side as we walked out of his lab. "I'm going to go see your mother and the girls this afternoon, so I have time."

"Oh, so you're best friends with my mother now?" He asked and I grinned. "Great. Just what I need. You know, she's going to tell me all about how great you are when I go see her next, and then she's going to say that you see her more than I do, and-"

"Well I do. You should really visit your mother more often these days. Sadie and Shelia miss you."

"Not you too!" He groaned. "I know, I know." He sighed and began to mimick his mother. "_'Why don't you come see me? You're missing the girls' lives! They need a male presense! Are you eating enough? You look skinny. Your pants are too tight. You need a hair cut. Why don't you love your mother anymore? I carried you inside me and no visits is the thanks I get!'_"

"Oh, stop it." I hit him lightly on the arm. "First of all, your mother does not talk like that. Second, she just cares about you, and only going to see her twice a month makes her sad. Third, your pants really are too tight-"

"Enough about my damn pants!" He huffed. "If I want to wear skin tight pants that make my arse stick out, then damn it, I will! They're not even that tight! Besides, you're the one that said I looked sexy in them!"

"Yeah... that's just something you say to make someone else feel better." I patted his cheek. "Your pants look like they're cutting off all blood flow to your legs."

"Then you know what, you and she can pick out my pants! Damn, if I'd known dressing myself would be such a problem, I'd frolic about stark naked!"

"Oh dear Merlin, no." I laughed. "Please don't subject innocent eyes to that. Nobody wants to see that running through the streets."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Well, you weren't complaining about my nakedness the other night."

"Touché."

* * *

_**A/N:** Alright, there's some serious business to take care of. If you'd like a longer explanation, go read my profile. But in short, **7 Reasons Why** will be taken down permanently. It's too much of a struggle to keep and I'm done explaining my actions with it. I have made mistakes by yelling at reviewers in the past, but I have corrected them. But since they are still being brought up, I'm through making efforts to please everyone and putting more disclaimers than necessary in that story. So it's gone soon._

_Thank you for reading, and I'd love a review from you guys. I'm just very frustrated right now and you guys are hilarious (**Jasmineprnc**, I laughed for days at your last review), so I'd love to get your feedback. Thanks again, and I'm open to private messages at this time about... whatever. My email is also open. **-Nikki a.k.a.- Twipotterfreak28**_


	19. Day 277

_We're in the home stretch. I say we've got two or three chapters after this one, and yes, there will be an epilogue... or two._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you may recognize. Nor do I own the Loki figurine on my window sill... borrowed. :)_

**(Draco pov)**

* * *

_**Day 277: Our House**_

_**(38 weeks pregnant)**_

_You were born because you are going to be important to someone.  
_

**-Unknown**

* * *

"Oh dear Merlin." I groaned as I threw myself onto the new, leather sofa. "She's crazy."

"That's my best friend you're talking about, Malfoy." Harry replied, sitting heavily on the chair across from me. I raised an eyebrow at him. "But yeah, she's lost it on this one. Although Ginny seems to think you deserve it."

"The color of the crib and walls being off by one shade is not the end of the world." I growled, wiping sweat off of my forehead. "I don't see why we have to build the damn thing, I either. Is she aware that I am a fully functioning wizard, able to turn anything into whatever I please?"

We had just moved into the new house three days ago- a two story yellow house, complete with a white picket fence, which I loathed and she loved- and were moving our furniture in. It had taken a while for her to finally pick out a home that she liked and could envision herself and child in, but when she finally had, she wanted it to be absolutely perfect. Thus, here I was, painting everything 50 shades of crazy.

"Way to be modest." He rolled his eyes at me. "Yes, she knows. That's why she wants you to do everything in the nursery by hand. Combined with the fact that she thinks you called her fat, in her mind, I can see why she's doing this."

"I did _NOT_ call her fat, Potter!" I yelled. "Why does everyone think-"

"Of course you didn't call her fat. I know that, deep down she knows that, and everyone else knows that. But let me tell you a secret." He leaned forward really close, so I did the same. "When a woman asks you 'do these trousers make me look fat', you always say no immediately, you idiot." He slapped me on the back of the head and sighed.

"I did say no! I just didn't hear what she asked me the first time!"

"You hesitated, Malfoy. And then you said 'I think the other ones look better on you'. Do you know what that translates to in her mind at this point in her life? It means, 'you look as big as a house and the other pair make you look slightly less large'. Ginny told me that herself." Harry explained. "Take it from someone who has dealt with a woman before, during, and after pregnancy. Whatever she wants, you get it for her. If she asks a question like Hermione asked you, the answer is always no. And if they say something crazy or rude to you, excuse it. Ginny said something about vessels the other day, and if I could remember what it was, it would be perfect." Harry wondered. "But anyway, you just have to tough it out for nine months. Hermione isn't herself. After all, I'd much rather have _my_ job than Ginny's in this whole pregnancy thing."

"Well, yeah, that's true." I nodded. I most definitely did not want to be the one pushing a small human out of a hole in my body. "But-"

"Quit whining before the women hear you, Malfoy."

"For the bloody love of- I'll whine if I want to! I'm one more coat of paint away from a nervous breakdown over here! And don't you tell me I'm being a prick about this, but you know damn well painting a room four times is crazy! And you're one to talk about staying calm; your wife happened to fill me in on exactly how you acted when she was pregnant the first time!" I shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Excuse me mister _'I can't hold the baby because I'll drop him'_, but at least I'm not as bad as you were! I have dignity!"

"Dignity? _Pfft_. You broke your nail the other day and I distinctly remember you crying-"

"I split my nail in two- straight down the middle- when one of my psychotic, ignorant interns threw an acidic potion at my hand! _Anyone_ would have reacted-"

"You mean, cried like a three year old who had just found out the tooth fairy wasn't real until their girlfriend bandaged it up for them." He smirked.

I gave him a leveled, angry glare. "You know, you're one smart comment away from an ass-whooping."

"Bring it on." He grinned.

"What's going on in here?"

We both turned to see Hermione and Ginny standing in the doorway, their eyebrows raised and their hands on their hips, giving us pointed stairs. It was almost comical because- with their stomachs being rounded in the late stages of pregnancy- they could not stand together in the doorway, so Ginny stood slightly in front of Hermione. Had it not been for what we had been talking about minutes earlier, I would have smiled.

"Er... nothing, love." Harry stammered, jumping up and walking over to Ginny. "Just talking about guy things... you know."

He tried to kiss her, but she moved her head away. "Right... guy things, you say?" She said. "Well, let's go home so we can talk about other things." She looked at him pointedly and he gulped, straightening his glasses and nodding.

Oh, he was in trouble now.

"Later, Malfoy." Harry said nervously as he and Ginny walked out the door.

"Later, Potter." I said back to him, just as Hermione crossed her arms and sat down next to me.

She did not speak until the door was closed and they were both gone. "Do you really feel like you're about to have a nervous breakdown?"

"I... I don't know." I sighed. "I exaggerated-"

"You said I was crazy numerous times." She said quietly, and I could see her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Is that really how you feel?"

"No, no, sweet... It's just-"

"Tell me the truth, or I swear, your idea of crazy when it comes to me will change in 3 seconds flat." She stared me hard in the eye- the kind of stare that made me wonder how anyone could ever lie to her without turning into stone.

"Alright, fine. I don't think you're crazy... I just think some of the things you ask me to do are crazy." As soon as I got the words out, I crossed my legs and shielded my face with my arms.

"You're right. I _am _crazy." She put her face in her hands and began to cry. "I'm sorry..."

"No, no, 'Mione, you don't have anything to apologize for-"

"But I'm not being a good person towards you." She whimpered. "I'm crazy and erratic and mean-"

"You're not crazy or any of those things! I-I'm just whining and... I'll paint the room however you want it, and I'll finish the crib. Whatever you want, Hermione." I put my hands on her shoulders and rubbed slowly. "Just, please, stop crying. I didn't mean it."

"W-What about the rocking chair?" She asked quietly, sniffling.

"Already bought the paint. I'll do whatever you want, Hermione. You're 'nesting' or whatever, and I'm sorry I'm not more sensitive to that. I promise, I won't complain about it anymore, alright? Just... don't cry. I've got everything covered." I told her.

Hermione sat straight up and wiped the tears from her eyes- which I could now see were fake- and smiled at me, then patted me twice on the cheek. "Good." She said. "I really appreciate it. I'm gonna go fold some clothes." She got up and began to walk towards the door, leaving me confused on our couch.

"Wait, what? Were you... _faking_?" I asked incredulously.

"That'll teach you to insult me, even if you think I can't hear you." She crossed her arms and smirked at me. "Besides, what did Harry say? You just have to _tough it out_."

She smiled again and walked out of the living room, and I leaned back onto the couch when I heard her feet trudge up the stairs.

"That cunning pixie." I mumbled, shaking my head as I chuckled. "I can't believe she got me to say that."

"Believe it, sister!" I heard her shout from upstairs.

"It would be anatomically and biologically impossible for us to be sisters! Being pregnant, I thought you would know this!"

"Shut it!"

I groaned and heaved myself off the sofa, scrubbing my hands across my face before walking up the stairs and into the nursery. Hermione stood there with paint cans in her hands, and I took them from her while she grinned at me. I would not allow her to be in a room full of paint fumes, so she sat downstairs and folded some neutral colored clothes for the baby. If need be, I could always change the faded yellow to blue- or very slimly, pink- but the room and crib were going to stay an eggshell color with black trimming around the top and bottom, a design my mother picked out for us. She and Hermione had gotten oddly friendly in the past few weeks, for my mother was extremely excited for the birth of her first grandchild. Hermione's parents weren't too fond of me, so they only saw her when she went to visit, which wasn't often now, since she had progressed too far into her pregnancy to use the floo or apparate.

Later that night, when the walls and crib were covered sufficiently with paint- and a promise that I would be doing a top coat later- we headed over to the burrow for our last dinner there until after the baby was born. It took a while to get there and it was strenuous on Hermione, so we agreed not to make the trek anymore, considering she was almost full term.

We arrived at the burrow and were ushered in by Molly Weasley, telling us we were late and commenting on how good Hermione looked. I helped her into her seat and then sat down next to her, my hand on her knee underneath the table.

"So, ferret," George said through a mouthful of food, nonchalantly pointing his fork in my direction. "Tell me, when do you plan on making an honest woman out of our dear Hermione here?"

Hermione, having taken a drink of water, spit the liquid in her mouth all over the table. Thankfully, just on the used silverware, but she was as shocked as I was.

"George!" Molly berated.

"What, mum? It's a simple question, and a good one at that!" He defended himself. "Answer the question, Draco!"

I looked nervously around the table, and it seemed as though everyone were waiting on my answer. "I... er... I'm-"

"If and when we decide to marry, it will be none of your business until we inform you of it, is that clear?" Hermione said sternly. George did not answer. "George Fabian Weasley, if I have to come over there-"

"Alright alright, fine. Geez 'Mione, calm down." He grumbled and sank down in his seat. "I was only playing."

Hermione mumbled something and sighed, pushing the food around on her plate. I squeezed her thigh and sent her an apologetic glance, to which she nodded back, silently telling me it was alright. Several minutes of tense silence passed with no one so much as daring to speak. That is, until Ginny heard James crying and got up to get him.

"Hermione, do you mind-" Ginny started.

"Merlin, no." Hermione said hurriedly, jumping up out of her seat.

"Careful," I warned her.

"Pregnant, not glass, Draco." She reminded me, before disappearing into one of the back rooms with Ginny.

Soon, all of the women had gotten up from the table- including Molly- and went into the back room to check on their children. Soon, it was just the boys, Arthur, Harry, and myself at the table. Dinner had been cleared and George began to pull random things out of his pocket, including several pieces of paper and a few galleons.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What we always do when it's almost time for one of the billion births that happen in this house." Charlie said to me. "We place bets on the gender and weight of the baby, if we already don't know it."

"I see."

"Yeah. And today, we're betting on Hermione. We've already done so with Ginny, Angelina, Audrey, and Fleur." George said, counting out his galleons. "Here's how it works. First, we place bets on the gender, and it's usually evenly divided. And so when the baby comes- let's say it's a boy. Then those who said it would be a girl are out, and we move on to the weight part of the bet. Whoever guesses the exact weight or is the closest gets the galleons."

"And if it's a tie?" I asked.

"Then it depends on the length of the baby. Whoever is closest there wins, in the unlikely event of a tie."

_Do I really want to place a bet on the birth of my child?_

"I'll get in on that." I pulled two galleons out of my pocket and handed them to George. "A boy, 8 pounds and 2 ounces."

"Alright," He took my money and put it in the bag. "Who's next?"

We went around the table and placed our bets, with four of us for a boy and three of us for a girl, with weights varying between 7 and 9 pounds. The only one who would not bet was Ron- who sat at the end of the table, farthest away from me- so Carmine bet for him, saying it would be a girl.

"Okay then. The betting on Hermione's baby is now closed- can't change your bets, mates."

"Excuse me?" What an excellent time for Hermione to walk back into the room. "Are you really placing bets on my unborn child?" No one answered her. "George?"

"Er... Well... It's all in good fun." George said sheepishly. "And... Draco made a bet, too!"

"Is this true?" She asked me this time.

"It's not untrue." I mumbled.

"Well." She sighed, pulling a galleon out of her pocket herself. "I'm appalled that you didn't tell me. I would have placed a bet."

"What? No! She has that crazy mother's intuition thing, and that's cheating!" George stood up and motioned around the table.

"I don't mind." Percy shrugged. Bill, Charlie, and Arthur all agreed.

"Fine." George huffed and snatched the galleon out of Hermione's hand. "What'll it be?"

"A girl, 7 pounds and 6 ounces." Hermione winked at him. "Thank you."

"Oh, I want in!" Ginny waddled in behind Hermione and put a galleon on the table, also. "A boy, 8 pounds and 3 ounces."

"Gin, I'm telling you, it's a girl." Harry grinned at her.

"And I'm telling you, it's a boy, Harry." Ginny smiled pointedly back at her husband.

We laughed and spent the next hour talking about Hermione and Ginny's impending births, with Molly inserting a few comments here and there. Being the veteran with 7 kids and 6 births, we took her advice eagerly and sincerely. Ginny showed us how to 'properly' change a diaper and, while I wasn't in the room, told Hermione about her experience with breast feeding. I didn't really want to hear about that, so it didn't matter to me that they kicked me out of the room.

At around 9 o'clock, Hermione's eyes were starting to droop, so we bid farewell to the Weasley/Potter brood and made our way home. By the time we arrived, Hermione was practically asleep in my arms, and literally was once we had reached the top floor. I took her into my arms, noticing how much her weight and body had changed.

Not in a bad, "geez you're so heavy" sort of way, but in a "wow, there's a growing human inside this woman's body" sort of way. Her weight in my arms felt... Nice. Safe. I realized then that this would probably be the only time I would have Hermione and our child in my arms at the same time, so I walked slowly towards the bedroom. I set her down carefully on our bed- the only thing that was finished in the room- and pulled the comforter over her. I then rested my hand across her ever-expanding belly.

"I'll keep you safe." I whispered. "I love you."

My eyes widened and I had to fight to hold in my gasp.

I hadn't ever said that before. I knew the way I felt, in my heart or soul or wherever they said feelings originate, and I knew that I loved her. I loved her for wanting to be with me, I loved her for committing to a life with me, and I especially loved her for carrying our child. She was going to give birth to a new, entirely separate life, and she was letting me be there to witness it and care for it. I knew all too well about the legal system; had Hermione gone to court and asked for full custody, chances are, she might have gotten it. The Malfoys weren't in good standing with the Ministry as of late.

And she wanted me to be a big part of the baby's life, she wanted to be part of mine, and she wanted me for as long as I would stay. Which, if the future unfolded as expected, would be a very, very long time.

I knew that if my 15 year old self could see me now, I wouldn't believe my eyes. I would demand to know who had brainwashed me into building a life with a buck-toothed know-it-all, or try to snap myself out of it. Though, I very much wished I could go back in time and shake some sense into my prickish old self. Oh, if I only knew then what I knew now. Granted, I'd probably have a heart attack, but still. I couldn't imagine not being here... not being with Hermione.

I loved her. I knew I loved her... but that wasn't just it. I was _in_ love with her. Desperately, amazingly, confusingly, extraordinarily head-over-heels in love with Hermione Granger and the bloody crazy thing was that I freaking loved it. I missed her when she wasn't around me and I liked having her by my side. Her little, used-to-be annoying habits had even grown on me.

"I'm in love with Hermione Granger." I mumbled and walked away from the bed, around to my side of it, and smiled like a mad man. "Ha!"

Hermione shifted and I covered my mouth, though she did not wake.

"Well then." I nodded. I then climbed into bed next to her, the goofiest grin still plastered onto my face. She yawned and snuggled into my side, her stomach pressing into my hip. I could just barely feel the baby kicking in her belly, and it made me smile. I looked down and traced the outline of her nose with the tip of my index finger. "Beautiful." I was choosing tonight, of all nights, to be sentimental. The woman I loved was asleep for Merlin's sake, and I was realizing that I was in love with her.

Now, all I had to do was tell her.

But, with the current time frame, it seemed like labor would not be the right time to do just that.

* * *

**A/N:**_ It's been three weeks since I've updated. Damn, I'm such a flake. Not going to bore you with an outrageously long explanation on my lack of updating... but I would very much appreciate your reviews. I know I don't respond to most of them- RL is kicking my ass right now- but I do read all of them, and happen to think you guys and gals are freaking hilarious. Next chapter is the birth, and then probably two chapters after that before I mark this complete. As always, thank you for reading, show this to your friends, yada yada... see you later! Probably sooner rather than later, 'cause everything is written and just needs to be edited. Hooray!**- Nikki a.k.a.- Twipotterfreak28**_


End file.
